Un Amor Tan Peligroso
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: AU. Two estranged people reconnect on a chance meeting as an escape from tragedies, when a past death and life comes back to present.
1. Things I've Never Dreamed

Things I've Never Dreamed.  
  
  
  
The night rays of the moon silhouetted her, as the small meak sounds of her footsteps could be heard while she approached the border of the railing.The only thing keeping her from the dark blue raging waters that surrounded her, the crisp air whisped around with her hair as it flew in the darkness, her hands brushed against the silver radiating in the dark.  
  
  
  
His eyes searched sparse area until they found her stading quietly by the railing watching the dark blue waves of the mid-May, tresses of golden dwindling in the crisp night's air.The sides of his lips curved instantly at the mear sight of it, with a sigh he leaned against the side of a doorway , quietly observing her in the far distance as slight breezes past through the soft echo's of the music that came from within the domain they were in.  
  
His mouth opened halfly, somewhat saddened he had to end things, but still yet he couldn't help but ruin the moment."Hey!" he howled in a joking tone.  
  
She jumped at the husky tone of voice, as she turned to it vigilantly eye the figure that leaned casually against the door opening light beaming from each crany.  
  
"Patrick!" she breathed with a slight roll of her eyes"you scared me half to death."she smiled, as she continued to watch her surroundings.  
  
"So tell me, what's the birthday girl doing here all by herself? Everyone's asking for you." the smooth voice spoke on as he approched her, her small figure turning towards him with a warm smile.  
  
She shrugged non-chalantly, still a small smile etched on her lips, as her arms hugged herself tightly."No reason, just came out for some fresh air...I thought no one would really notice with everything going on up there."she went on with a laugh, still foccused on him.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
A silence came upon them once more as Charity turned once more, and Patrick came closer towards her slithering his arms around her waist, the soft chords flowing their way through the balcony swirling along with the winds that past.  
  
She smiled once more, as her hands intertwind with his and her body swayed gently to the music she heard away in the far distance, suttle she did it almost as if enticing him to do the same.  
  
"C'mon," he whinned childshly while"Charity you know I can't dance." he continued as his slender body outlandishly tried to do the same.  
  
"That's only because you've never tried,Pat.You know maybe, we could sign up for one of those dancing clases...or maybe if that doesn't pan out, I'll just leave you for someone who can dance." she teased.  
  
"Funny,"he said with a touch of passive anger, at the thought of her ever leaving."very funny." he continued as he grinned.  
  
As the music began to fade away, his lips brought themselves to her ear."I have something to show you."he whispered softly.  
  
She turned to him nodding quietly as her hand, went with his and they left the balcony.They eased themselves through the crowded room of people, and servral flashes of familiar faces...all smiling and content, as some subtly wished her a happy birthday and others insisting she'd stop and chat for awhile, however, Patrick's hand still gently tugged her along across the pearl white ball room and towards the endless stairs.  
  
"We're almost there." his brilliant brown eyes spoke with intent, firmly grasping onto her dainty hand while gently letting them follow him to where ever they were going.  
  
Charity didn't bother ask where they were heading, he'd never tell! She simply continued to walk along side him her eyes watching expectantly towards each room they past wondering if that one held the surprise, whatever it happened to be.  
  
Her brow cocked increduously as he faced a mahogany brown door.Patrick slid away taking her hand in his once more as he lead her infront of it.  
  
"Go ahead, open it." he directed hidding his evident, excitment as he stood inches behind.  
  
She did as he asked, while her hand twisted the door nod and it swung open to a semi-lit, blurry room.As the bold sounds of their footsteps, her eyes adjusted to their surroundings...Patrick followed not too far behind closing the door behind them as he watched Charity survey the room.  
  
The french upper balcony windows were opened slightly, the breezes shuffling white rose pettals at her feet.She turned to him once more slightly confused, as his eyes intimadated for her to go further and so she did pausing within a gasp at what caught her eye when she did.  
  
"Pat!" she whispered softly, at the rose pettled floored balcony with tall standed candels placed distantly around, and a small table placed in the middle of the surroundings.Her eyes narrowed as she approached it, her eyes fixated on the small cake with her name ruggedly written upon it, and candels placed all over it.  
  
"It's nothing too extravagant." he began modistly, as she turned to him."but I did bake the cake myself...I guess that explains allot huh?"  
  
She nodded as she smiled placing her lips on his."I love it, and I love you."  
  
"Happy birthday."he murmered softly as he summoned her lips back to his, suddenly pulling away and looking her in the eyes once more, "close your eyes."  
  
"What? Why!?" she questioned while backing away slightly.  
  
"Standish just trust me," he laughed softy while she stubbornly shut her eyes, and he turned her back towards him.  
  
Minutes past and she began to get very impatient with all the waiting she'd gone through in one day."Well?"she started in a huff.  
  
"Alright, open them."  
  
Her eyes were glossy as her hands rested on the necklace that fell on her neck while she looked at him with her resounding smile.  
  
"I take it you like it?"  
  
"Like it?" she responded in week tone."I love it!Why are you so perfect?" she questioned while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just because." he responded with a small grin.  
  
She pulled him closer inward towards her as she felt him tense up, Charity pulled away as her eyes glanced up towards his for a moment."What's the matter?"  
  
Patrick detached himself from the embrace with a slight sigh, as his brown eyes foccused on Charity."Damien just called,"  
  
"Really," she began calmly while folding her arms"well what did he say? Did we get a lead on finding where that wherehouse is?"  
  
He nodded while raising a brow."We did, actually; As we speak.Damien just said he has them cornered all we need is some back-up so I'm going to go."he ended unhanding her grasp unto his hand as he turned and commenced leaving the balcony and room.  
  
"I'm comming with you," she spoke " it's my case too, if you haven't already forgotten?" she quipped watching his looks of disagreance.  
  
"Yes," he replied while turning to her" and it's also your birthday, one that I want you to enjoy...so I want you to stay here okay? It won't take me too long, I've demanded to be back before the night's over" he winked as he turned his back to her once more opening the door and letting the bold music echo through the room.  
  
"Birthday's will come and go Pat, this is a big case and I want to make sure that it's will is made."she continued speaking with all seriousness in her tone.  
  
Her light blue eyes glaring towards him, as he turned to her walking back to her form with a smirk."I know you do, but , just this once could you just submit to this without any confrontations? Please."he asked while they headed down the stairs.  
  
She sighed slightly, her arms crossed as she faced him at the door"Fine, but know that this doesn't mean I like the idea."  
  
"Of course."he replied as he leaned and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
Her eyes shut lightly at the feel, before opening them once more"Hurry back." she whispered as he turned to go.With only the sound of the door sharpy shutting to be heard around her.  
  
"Aww! Look at the happy couple!"Bianca Evans bellowed into the loby, as she and Kay Bennett approched their long time friend.  
  
Charity turned to her friends obnoxious squealing, as she grinned walking closer towards them.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Kay said before hugging her cousin tightly.  
  
"Thanks Kay; So," she started while heading to the ballroom"should I even dare to question what you ladies have been upto tonight? Although I think I have an idea what Bianca's been doing." she rose a brow slightly before lifting a champain flute from a nearby waitress.  
  
"Hey!"Kay chuckled softly raising her hands in defence"Don't look at me I'm perfectlly spoken for,"she said as a small smile captured her expressions while glacing slightly at the tall slender blonde male in the other corner of the room."Now our girl, Bianca is the one we should be worrying about." she giggled, as Kay and Charity watched Bianca strut her way into the conversation.  
  
"Don't be jealous."she stated smugly,"I know y'all were talking about how fabulous I look tonight."  
  
They both exchanged looks, while laughing and simply enjoying the moment as they spoke of the night's events.The usual, who's dress looked the worst...or the skankiest...who's date looked the best...or the worst; And of course the customary gossip - who was loving whom.  
  
The night past and her glances kept lingering the door that would always stood in a certain emptyness.As Charity shook it all off dimisively trying to parish the thought of anything negitive to happen this night, she dissapeared into awash ballroom tyring to enjoy what was her birth right.  
  
Hours past and her eyes wondered the room as she noticed a slight crowd pilling towards the loby, the closer she came she couldn't help but here the thunders of familiar voices.  
  
"Calm down Damien, and tell us what's going on."a voice spoke drawing the man to their side.  
  
"I will once I know where Charity is." he replied in a gruff tone as he violently recoiled from the man."Charity!?" he called into the crowd until she finally came through, he eyes wildly searching his.  
  
"Damien? What's the matter..." she began searching over the man's shoulder for her boyfriend, anxiety overcomming her thoughts as she pulled Damien towards her."where is he?"  
  
She looked at him, searching for the answers to her questions.He shook his head solemly, before staightening his starure and stairing Charity straight in the eye."I'm sorry, Charity..."he trailed his tone weakening as his brown eyes foccused on the vanilla ceiling above him, and he continued to rambell apologies.  
  
"Dammit! I don't need your apologies Damien, where is Patrick?"she roared.  
  
The room fell scarcely still as you could hear a pin drop in the farest distance, while Charity stood distances away from her partner, her eyes glowered with anguis and fear.  
  
"He's gone - Charity, Patrick didn't make it."  
  
Her eyes widened as she backed back, shaking her head as tears began to fall frenziedly and her slender hands shook while she braught them to her mouth, keeping back her sob...trying her hardest to wake up from the nightmare that had just came to her.  
  
____  
  
  
  
INVERNESS , SCOTLAND.  
  
  
  
//Ave Maria...Gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Ave, ave dominus...Dominus tecum  
  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
  
Et benedictus   
  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
  
Ventris tuae, Jesus.  
  
Ave Maria//  
  
The winds blew fiercely outside beyond the dark muggy surroundings, as lights drizzels of rain carresed the top of the slow paced cars came to a hault into Saint - Andrews Cathedral that Sunday afternoon.  
  
Her sullen eyes glanced towards the other end of the limo resting on his parents, eyes red with tears they'd cried over their son's sudden murder nights before. Patrick's mother, Margrett O'Riley smiled sadly towards her as she looked down at Stanford O'Riley's hands.He faced the window watching the rain pound outside, trying desperatelly to ignore what was happening and hiding the heartbreak he felt, of his son's murder.  
  
//Ave Maria, gratia plena...   
  
Maria, gratia plena   
  
Maria, gratia plena   
  
Ave, ave dominus, Dominus tecum //  
  
Margrett gripped onto her husbands hands, as the limo stopped completely tugging at them trying to make Standford turn to her.Slowy with great demurralization he turned to her raising the curves of his lips trying to keep his strength.For years, this place Scotland was his home, one of which he was very proud and amazed of...but as the day drew forward, his hatred for it grew as he'd never dreamed he'd have to burry his son here.He opened the door swiftly as he and Margrett slid outside, leaving Charity, Kay and Bianca inside.  
  
Silence was thick, as the slight brustle of everyone filing into the cathedral could be heard in a far distance.  
  
"Are you ready?" Bianca questioned Charity as she turned her glances from the window.  
  
"I guess so, yeah." she replied quietly as she opened the car door and walked out.  
  
The afternoon winds were crisp, with each blow sending cool shivers through all of it's inhabitants as they walked by.Sounds of traditional bagpipes, could be heard around letting out almost mournfull cries adding to feelings of sorrow.  
  
"Let not your hearts be troubled;Believe in God, believe also in me."the priest spoke his voice mirrored through the cathedral."In my father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you?And when I go to prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also."he ended as his eyes took in each person.  
  
//Ave Maria...Mater Dei  
  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
  
Ora pro nobis...  
  
Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus//  
  
"With all that said, we shant mourn Patrick's death but rejoice his life this afternoon.It was among one of his wishes that he'd be burried in his second home - the home of his parent's, as, was would it have been to have to have his loved ones speak on his behalf."  
  
As she felt the tight squeeze from Margrett Charity stood from the crowd, as her footsteps could be heard through the ivory and golden of the cathedral.As she reached the podium infront of everyone she pullde out a small dishevaled piece of paper of which she'd tried to figure out what she'd say.  
  
//Nunc et in hora mortis...Et in hora mortis nostrae...//  
  
She cleared her throat into the still room,"When I'd first decided to work with the Harmony PD, many years ago...we were partners in training," she began quietly smilling slightly caught in the memory.  
  
"He was sure I wouldn't make it, saying that I couldn't take on the pressures a subject of which we had many fights about..." a soft chuckled became of the room.  
  
//Et in hora mortis nostrae...Et in hora mortis nostrae,Et in hora mortis nostrae.Ave Maria//  
  
"Though when I finally made it, he was the first to say he always knew I could do it - I've known and loved, Patrick O'riley for most of my life, and I always will.Even thought my..." she paused once more, her voice weakening."my heart doesn't want to believe he's gone, I know...that he's in a better place, and that he's alright;"  
  
The soft whisper of music became bold each word tearing through her as she spoke, as she felt her tears form in her eyes."And I'm glad, that I had the chance to have someone like him in my life...Thank you." she finished while stepping away from the podium and heading back to her seat defiant tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
//Ave Maria, gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena   
  
Maria, gratia plena   
  
Ave, ave dominus   
  
Dominus tecum.  
  
Ave Maria...//  
  
When Patrick had left that afternoon, she didn't only loose him...she'd lost her innocence, her joy.Yet gained, a stronger thirst to avenge his death.  
  
_______  
  
" I'm sorry Standish, I'm afraid this case won't stand."  
  
"What the hell do you mean this case C'ANT stand!?" she roared hysterically her eyes glowing with contempt."Months ago one of your best detectives was murdered trying to finish up a case," her hands collapsed onto the desk, as her eyes dug into the officer across from her."Now you tell me how this case couldn't stand in supreme court."  
  
"Easily," the man beggan sitting casually laying back in his chair with a deep contimplative sigh"we searched the wherehouse, Patrick was killed in extensivelly aswell as searching each possible suspect concievable.We came up with nothing.No evidance, no suspects...no case."  
  
As the words hit her she felt her knees weaking and a faint feeling brush across her, her hands still on the desk.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Charity.We tried the best we could for Pat, we really did -"  
  
She nodded quietly ruffling through her atire and taking out her badge and gun and resting them on the table."I'm sorry too," she spoke while turning to leave.  
  
"I don't understand Standish? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to make sure the people who've done this pay, that's what I'm doing!" she thundered while leaving the premises.  
  
Closing Thoughts - I figured I'd switch some thangs up and save my welcome until the end!So, WELCOME!!! and I hope you liked the first chapter to my mystery, and I'm anxious to hear what y'all think of it. Um, first off this whole stroy will be AU, so you can forget everything that's happened and all your knowledge of the show's character's when you read this...the rating my rise from time to time depending on how I choose to write this so I hope you're in for it...and, that is it! Latz.(Ooh! And don't forget to read and review, 'Daniel' if y'all haven't already done such.) 


	2. His Final Goodbye

His Final Goodbye.  
  
HARMONY, MAINE.  
  
  
  
The apparent glare of the moonlight shone in the creaks of her room that night, as apperations fixed themselves at her window.Patrick pressed his fingertips against it, still foggy from the chill of the night he slid his hand back and forth to make the presence of her more real.With another slight swoop of the shivery winds his glances turn towards the wona who appeared behind him, her familiar blue eyes made a slight glint in the night as she watched him.  
  
"Now you're sure about this?"he questioned with a touch of hidden hope in his voice."You're sure I can see her."he spoke while turning his eyes from her bedroom to the woman behind him once more.  
  
A slight smile etched her lips as she nodded in response"I'am most certain of it" her tentive smile fadding quickly as she regained her stern demeaner still looking at him."But you mustn't forget what you've been sent to do, Patrick - this is your final goobye to Charity, " she paused slightly her hands dropping to her side as the shades of white from her dress blew in the darkness."I trust you remeber what that means?" she ended raising her brow.  
  
Patrick glanced away looking towards the ground bellow him, before looking the woman back in the eyes."Yeah," he shrugged ruffling his hands through his dirty blond hair."I know," he finished while turning to the window as he went through it.His footsteps finding themselves at the foot of her bedroom, his brown eyes shed a glow of intent as he took in the room with all its mudanes memories of times he'd spent here running vividly through his consience.  
  
The palpetations from his heart became more bold and fast, as his breath sucked in and the sight of Charity's sleeping form became more clear in his view with extreme vigilance his turned more inward to her, as he slipped beside her.Gingerly with a gin escaping his full lips his fingertips reached out to touch her free hand which layed softly against the pearl white pillow beside her, only to have them pass right through her flesh.His eyes darkened instantly with anguish, as the realization of what was happening came to him: he was no longer truly human...which ment he couldn't couldn't enjoy just the speckel of fervent tender touches of which he'd spent many nights yearning for.  
  
Once more his glances went towards the strawberry blonde hovering around the window, impatiently tapping against her wrist watch remindind Patrick of the constricted time he had.He turned his back to her as his brown eyes went back to Charity sleeping peacefully beside him.Patrick anticipated and feared this moment, on many occassions he'd think of what seeing her again might be like in his eternal life of happiness.If she was thinking of him at the same moment he'd think of her? If she was safe, scared, or, even happy? Did she miss him, love him still? But then his frown would deepen within his thoughts as he remembered this meeting wouldn't last forever, and when it did what good would it ever do them.  
  
He shook his head, getting out of his contimplations while foccusing on his love once more, he shut his eyes promptly taking in every single morsel of everything that past in this moment trying to get the best of it .Slowly he opened them once more, feeling entransed by the wonderful glow of her fair skin, tempting him with every glimpse he caught in the moon's shimmers.Patrick eased beside her, as his eyes trailed her stature adoringly shifting the stray strand of blonde covering his most prized possetion.A part of him screamed to be to be selfish and defiant keeping their souls combined making sure that he was the only man she'd ever love for all eternity, but the better half of him wanted her to be happy again even if it didn't mean he was included.  
  
With a sigh of reluctance he took Charity's hand into his intertwining their finger together, tightly as if never wanting to realease.He was silent for that moment, his lips wanting so much nothing to be said or done to ruin their time together"I'll love you - always."he whispered gently in her ear as his eyes shut once more, letting the white light of glow pass powerfully through the both of them.Patrick jolted backwards as the remainder of the light serged its way back into his system before colapsing at her bed side once more.The moments past and finally he reluctantly raised from her side, his brown eyes still upon her; A smile came to him, as his finegertipls lightly grazed the tint of pink of her lips, before kissing them softly.  
  
"Be good - okay, Standish?" he spoke while dissapearing farther into the darkness, fighting the emotions he felt as he did such."Don't...don't fall in love too fast." he ended in a slight whisper before the sight of him disappeared into the night.  
  
Sounds of her infringid radio ran through her room, as the sun rays resting on her eyes as they fluttered open reluctantly.Tierdly she stumbelled out of her bed and walk towards her bathroom to start another day...back in Harmony.  
  
Before the sunrise was fully out of its hiding, she was in her car passing through the picturesque familiarities of the town before haulting at a small shop down the mainstreet.After Patrick's death she left Harmony with no sign of return until a few years ago, when she did come back her familly, which consisted of Kay and Bianca ever since her mother's passing, awaited her.Charity had quit the force before she left , so she decided to be Kay's business acomplice with the stores she'd inherited from her mother Grace, Charity's aunt...who had decided to retire within the five years she was away.They joined forces an within a little more or less than a year they managed to mold Grace's small 'mom and pop' stores in a very prominent establishment.It was a diffrent chance of pace in more ways then one for Charity, but she managed...  
  
"Yes," Kay replied promptly, with the phone reciever into her ear her pen ran furiously as she put dowsn another order for the shop."Okay, then it's all set." she paused smilling tentively as Charity brushed through the store"No, Mrs. Mckintire, thank you.Alright buh bye."she slammed the phone down vehemently at the annoying brewt of an old lady, as she smilled at her cousin.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"I take it, it's another business request..."Charity replied as she faced her cousin across the counter.  
  
"From none other than our favorite costomer," Kay smirked sardonicly while finishing the order and sliding it aside, while Charity past her going to her office, only to return out with the big sight left on her desk in her hands.  
  
"What's this?"she asked dangling the thing in her hands.  
  
"Well there's new inventory, you know for the fall."she began inching towards the woman."And since I'm packing everything away I kind of thought you wouldn't mind -"  
  
"No." Charity cut in while gracefully resting the sign on the front counter.  
  
Kay raised her brow with determination as her glances went to Charity."I did it last time,"  
  
"And your point being? What are you going to do tell Aunt Grace on me?"Charity quizzed with a snort.  
  
"If that's what I have to do, cousin dear."Kay retorted taking the sign from the counter,"I'll be in my office checking all the new invetory if you need me."  
  
Charity's eyes followed her cousin, as she chastly went from her sight.The winds blew fiercly as the small step ladder she used sawyed back and forth, as she struggled to hang up the sign above her.The sound of it made loud cries and she saw light weighted folliage being blown past her and the ladder continuing to sway to much of her discontentment.  
  
It was over and the sign was properly adjusted to the front of the store.The winds still brewing violently while the ladder rupptered back and forth, taking all the violent gusts of wind it could withstand sending itself and Charity still atop of it tumpling down speeding collisions straights towards the display that Charity had pained over for the past few hours.As bits and pieces of the torrid display rolled around the street, Charity rested her head on the ground closing her eyes and letting a small curse escape her while hoping no one saw what had just occured her blue orbes remaining shut as she felt someone reach for her, pulling her back up from the ground which she was more than happy to lay on until the embarasement subsided.  
  
"Damn autumn winds,"his voice chuckled smoothly, pleasing Charity greatly as she opened her eyes."They'll blow you down if you let them."he continued as her eyes examined his hands wich were firmly attached with hers, strong with the appearance of sun kissed skin.  
  
"But...I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear." he kept on.  
  
Charity frowned deeply, as his voice cut into her admiration as her eyes lingered to his torso trimmed with athleticism displayed through his attrier one of good taste in her earnest opinion.  
  
"Miss?" he continued to rambell on as a flashed a smile with a hint of nervousness to the woman's strange behavior.His eyebrows furrowing deeply in throught, as he caught on to the familarity of her presence."Charity? Charity...Standish, God is that you!?"  
  
Deflated, each and every one of them.Her eyes adjusted to his face and she realized it was none other,"Miguel, what a pleasant surprise." she stated sacrcasticly before taking back her hand, and turning her back to the man dusting herself of casually...hiding her face turning each and every shade of red.  
  
"How long has it been?...Years?"  
  
"Over five, but whose really counting."she replied, while turning to him once more.  
  
"It has been huh?"he stated while picking the last surviving piece of her lasting display, and playing with it boyishly.  
  
Yes it has, one she would much rather leave with her idiotic memory of a youth.Of course she remembered him, she also remebred the dark filthy pub, Patrick had to go to and the overpopulation of what seemed to her to be a small town all cramed into a space that was no bigger that her dorm room, perhaps even smaller; And a cocky clad with girl dripping from each side of him wonderig if she'd like to be one of the few and proud...later that night they both had the rude awkakening of learning they had something in common, although Charity would strongly bed to differ.Patrick.'Oh, Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald the years haven't changed you much.' she thought while standing across from him.  
  
His inately and undeniable, charming aura changed as he looked at her."It almost seems as if he never left sometimes," he frowned softly as memories of his old friend flashed through his thoughts mournfully."How are Margrett and Standford doing?"his appearances softened as he asked.  
  
"Better," she replied crisply, accepting the compassion in his eyes.  
  
"How about you?"he paused momentarily"How are you doing?"  
  
She shook herself out of the subconsious entrancement, as she took the decoration from his hands and turned to walk away."So what brings you here Miguel? Ensuring some nice bedtime for your next flame?" she quipped as they entered the store, diminishing his new brush of concern.  
  
He hestiatted his answer as he lingered around the store in contimplation, before his intrest paused on a small box he reached out to it taking it out of it's display as his fingertips tapped on the box intently."Not exactlly,"Miguel ended while bringing the box to the front desk.Minutes later she gave him the price, and was paid and Miguel was set to leave the store and her sight for hopefully another five years."Always a pleasure, Charity."he ended as the door slid closed and he left.  
  
She wished the feeling was mutual.  
  
"You little vixen, " Kay smiled as she appeared from her ivesdropping."I leave you alone for five minutes and already you're -"  
  
"Serving a client."Charity ended her obvious sentence."That's what we do right?"  
  
Kay sighed in dismay at her as she rested the palm of her hands on her shoulders."Cousin, trusted business partner;Why in the hell can't you see something as - good as that, when it stares you in the face?"  
  
"Because I choose not to," Charity answered recoiling herself from her cousin."Especially when this good thing's idea of a hoby is collecting all the stray underwear of all the girls he's slept with!"  
  
Arrylle Gamere - Girl, why the hell not!?Lol. I don't know about everyone else but I was really tired of Kay and Charity being at odds, and I want them tobe friends...business partners even.Plus it's Au, so I was like sure! Hope you like this.  
  
Closing Thoughts - I'm back finally, after struggling with my writer's block I finally got this chapter how I wanted it, I hope you enjoyed it because it took me a hella lot of tries to make it good! lol.Okay, now before y'all start.No, in this fic Charguel aren't sworn enemies(like in a few of my stories) as opposed to what you've just read, odly enough they're friends...caty - bitchy ones of course but friends none the less!It'll make a little more sense as the story starts to develop more.(Review please!I do enjoy seeing that lil' envelop with the sunshine behind it! Lol.) Latz. 


	3. The Proposition

The Proposition.  
  
A shiver creeped up and down her spine, as she hugged herself tightly sheilding the sharp and cold gust of winds from her as she prowled the raven walk ways of Harmony.The sound of her silent footsteps inthe next to near isolated town, at what it appeared to be as early as eight.Slight murmers of movement and actual life greeted her as her eyes foccused upon the bright neon beacon which flickered repetitively in the night like a nervous twitch.In one swift gesture, Charity opened the door to the book cafee shifting from person to person, as she took the newspaper in her clutches edging to her usual seat.  
  
The crisp sounds the paper opening could be heard around her as she lifted it up to cover her face, her eyes searching 'The Harmony Herald' small news of happpening around the town appeared in semi bold print.News of many exploits concerning Harmony's most prestigious, two of which emmediately caught her attention as she turned the page abruptly.  
  
"Eve Russell and Julian Crane: Together At Last." she whispered quickly reading the bold text.  
  
In the years that Charity had been away, Eve and Julian had managed to get thier past out in open...revealing to everyone their love, and, also the son they had together which was stolen only moments from birth.As Kay and Bianca recalled, thier was a real uproar in town, especially concidering both Julian and Eve had their own seperate ties:Eve being, her husband T.C, and Julian being his wife - not by choice, Rebecca Hotchkiss...oh, and lest us not forget Julian's other very influencial tie his impeding ex- wife Ivy Winthrop Crane.Who also not by choice was resided in the Crane mansion with her son Ethan, tagging along for the ever long ride as it was.To make an endless story short, a battle became of this soap opera ending with Julian and Eve soon to be Crane, being the sole owners of the Crane mansion leaving all other's to be damned to hell and left without a place to live.  
  
her reading was interrupted by the loud noticable clacking of heels against the newly cleaned floors, she turned the fold of the paper down to reveal the aged red head standing ahed of her cracking the gum she chewed in her fairly large mouth slathered with scarlet lipstick."What will it be?" Of course Rebecca put up a fight, the biggest one that even made its way to the papers, hell, even to the news! Threatening on world wide t.v, radomn things that could or couldn't have put a large crutch on the infamous family.Faught she did, Rebecca Hotchkiss faught her way into the streets working at the Book Caffe for hours on end for a hedious state of minimum wadge.  
  
Charity's lips curved upwards with somewhat intent, as she recalled all the wrong that Rebecca Hotchkiss had done to her family, as well as all the obvious flirtation she passed towards Patrick when they were on a case together and all things pointed towards the Cranes.  
  
"Well, Blondie? What's it gonna be, you know I haven't all day!" Rebecca snipped, tapping her pet aggrivatedly against her pad.  
  
"Temper, Temper Rebecca dear...wouldn't want you to loose your job over this."Chatriry foreboded passively, as she rested the news paper aside, waiting for another snide remark from the waitress.  
  
Rebecca's mouth opened halfly wishing she could slap the smirk of that Standish girl's face, but the brat did have one thing right.After 'leaving' the Crane mansion, she tried to get Jhonathon to take her back pleading momentary insanity and swearing to God that she would never do such a thing again.Unfourtunately her pleas were nothing but well spoken words as Jhonathon , like Julian escorted her to the door, as much to her dismay.She was at the caffe for about a few months now working for peanuts, being bossed around by the poorly dressed and part - time nutcased Beth Wallace.  
  
"I'll have the usual, Beth should know what that is." she instructed at Rebecca's silence.  
  
"Alright."Rebecca replied narrowing her eyes at Charity as she turned at her heal walking away, Charity's eyes trailed her menacingly as she picked up the Herald once more flipping through the various sections of the paper.  
  
She paused once more, as her breath sucked in and her heart dropped from its present stance.Her eyes falling slightly glossy at the orange horizon with the glimmering setting sun, and a breath taking view of a exotic get away.Charity's orbes searched the picture as her mind quickly went to him...Patrick, she faught her tears dominantly as the realization that the world would never compleatly make any sense without him reigned her thougts.Her fingers traced the photo quietly as a trace of a tear drizzeled down her cheek; Before she heard the noise of a chair moving around her.  
  
"Stalking is illegal you know."she stated calmly while sliding down her newspaper to reveal, Miguel sitting across from her.  
  
Her smirked casually at the comment,"True.But you forget Ms. Standish, this is America and by the amendment it does state that it's a free country, allowing me to do whatever the hell I please." Miguel retorted,"Besides, I know you...and as much as you'd like to deny it you Sweetheart know me too, so the rule is useless when pertaining to us."  
  
Charity whipped her newspaper back in her face ignoring Miguel's presence."You say this when there are thousand of other places you could go without provocking me."she hissed under her breath.  
  
"Damn, what happened to us Charity? I mean at least a few years ago we tried to be friends..." he trailed taking the newspaper from her clutches and tossing it beyond them, forcing Charity to take part in their conversation.  
  
"And failed miserably," they both murmered in unisen as they laughed dryly.  
  
"Wow!" his eyes gleamed with intent as he watched her "So, I wasn't mistaken after all...you really do know how to smile." he flirted suavely as Charity expressiones slowly returned to grim ones.  
  
"What do you want Miguel?"she responded while covering her mouth not allowing herself to giggle another breath infront of his presence.  
  
His smile faddened as his eyes searched her indepthly, a serious expressions marring his structures."Why do you presist to actually enjoying me, Charity? Is there something deeper to it." he inquired waiting ptiently for her response.  
  
Charity snorted as her light eyebrow arched."If your implying that I have some kind of sorted attraction to you - I'd have to say you are more than insane!" she scoffed"Now I'll only ask once again, what are you doing here Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald?"  
  
He shifted in his seat moving inward while hailing Rebecca casually, "Who ever said I was implying."  
  
"Yes," Rebecca began wearly and annoyed quickly diminishing her attitude and adjusting it as she batted her eye lashes and smiled in a sultry manner boosting up her better half which oozed from her half open uniform."What will it be?" she asked her voice silky and sexy as she foccused compleatly on Miguel.  
  
"Um, I'll have what she's having...thanks." he ended feelig slightly uneased by the middle aged woman making passes at him.  
  
"Sure thing."she replied darting a look towards Charity as she left.It all seemed quite unfair to her, it was liked the world just went and lost its concience; How in the hell could she end up working in this torrid place, taking orders from the simple commenfolks spawns... Miguel did grow into quite a fine young man, he had the best of his father's features...but matters be it, this was still all some kind of outrage!  
  
"I'm waiting Miguel," Charity quipped"What do you want?"  
  
"Well,"he grummbeled while crossing his arms." I have a deal for you,"  
  
Charity silenced herself, as she awaited to hear more of this 'deal'.  
  
"Look I know what you thought of me, when we first met...and I want to prove you wrong. I want to prove to you that I can be a gentleman, in a matter of weeks, hell let's make it a real challenge shall we? In a matter of days even."  
  
"You seem sure of yourself, "she replied,"And that will make bringing you down more fofilling than ever - I'm in."Charity answered her eyes darting towards him again."But know I'm putting down ground rules 1. Just because I'm agreeing to this, doesn't mean were getting all chummy- chummy 2. I really won't take any kind of flirting on your part, and, last but certainlly not least 3. I hope you won't be expecting any sex out of this because that's exactlly what you won't be getting." she spewed waiting for him to decline and back up out of his foolishness.  
  
Miguel coughed up his coffe as he looked at her, wondering if she was actually serious.She deffinately was."You drive some bargain, Charity.But I'm always up for the dare - I'm game."he said with a smirk leaving his hand free and out towards her.  
  
"We'll soon see about that." she responded, as she took it shaking it vigorously.  
  
NEW MEXICO CITY .  
  
There was a loud pounding at the bar, as a yound man sat at the other end of the table violently bellowing for another glass of brew as his fists collided with the table.  
  
"I think you've had enough Sir," the man suggested swipping the beer glass away from him.  
  
"And I think you should mind your own damn business, now...get me," Damien slurred in his tone"Get me another drink."  
  
"I can't do that; You've had way to much for tonight, it's time for you to go home."  
  
Damnien's eyes darkened in a fearful manner as his fist pounded on the bar once more" I don't want to go home! Alright," he laughed wryly as his eyes searched the room" I can't go home, I want another fucking drink and I want it NOW DAMN IT, and I'm not going anywhere until you give it to me." he thundered.Yet before he could say any more Damien felt himself being dragged from the bar of which he once sat and thrown into the dark alleys of New Mexico.  
  
He briskly dusted himself , flipping off the bar and all of it's inhabitance as he began to walk through the cauble stones of the town.The sounds of music becoming more bold and welcoming as he walked towards the street lights, he mubbled things as he walked haulting at a street band which played inches awy from his sight.  
  
Every chord strummed bringing him closer to the small crowd, every small chord making the memories swirl through his mind.Every chord making him wish theses damn memories would cease, inhabiting his consience.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The sound of the ambulance speeding through the streets of Harmony could be heard as the noise rung through Damiens ears.His eyes darted onto Patrick, as he sat beside him pleading for his partner to open his eyes Patrick wasn't going to die tonight! He couldn't!  
  
"Damien,"Patrick's voice gruffed as he turned to it, quickly rushing to Patrick's side.  
  
"Hey-" His voice craked with emotion as the spots of crimson became more apparent."Hey Pat,"  
  
Patrick gulped as his eyes searched the ambulance car before resting on Damien.He was afraid, he knew this much but Patrick seemed calm afraid of what was to come, but too weak to fight it."I know - I Know I'm dying." he faught as he coughed fiercely as he felt the taste of blood fill his throat, and the heat of the bullet that hit him.  
  
"No man, you're not dying okay" Damien affirmed gripping onto his blood drapped atire feeling Patrick slipping away from him."You just have to pull through for us okay - I know you got hit, but as soon as you get to the hospital -"  
  
"Damien, no!" Patrick thundered with all the power remaining in him, as his eyes stayed foccused on him. "I want you to tell her - tell her..." he trailed his eyes closing, and the heart monitar dropping as Patrick slipped away, leaving Daminen's cries in the summer air.  
  
////  
  
Rage filled his consiense as the music cut into him like sharp knives, he looked down at the beer bottle he held in his hand as he shot it toward the atmosphere.Falling to his knees in the middle of Mexico's streets and scaring everyone which stood around.  
  
"I did it!" He laughed wryly as he screamed into the shadows, his lower chin quivering." I killed him."  
  
Closing Thoughts - So (cringes nervously) what's the verdict? Too OOC with Miguel and Charity's character, althought I must admit I'm having the time of my life figuring how many ways I can play around with their relationship and their charcters! It's been one eventful week but I managed to get this chapter out, and I hope you like.Oh, and too any Rebecca fans I'm sorry - but I despise what's she doing to certain people on the show and thought this would be the best oppertunity to get my REVENGE! Ha! Latz. 


	4. Being Defined

Being Defined.  
  
RMSOblue:Now what kind of mystery would this be, if I answered that question!? So, with that I'm sorry but the identity of Patrick's killer will be for me to know and for everyone to keep on reading to find out.However, I would advise you to keep that affirmation in mind as you continue on with this story!I hope you'll enjoy this as always...  
  
Gentleman: A man of wealthy, leisured class ; A man of high principles, honorable and courteous...  
  
He'd never make it.He hardly had it in him, Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald mannerisms never seemed to change through the years they'd spent apart his eyes still slinkily and subtly chased every slender figure and slight breeze of hair which past his company, the smalls of his lips curving upwards as she could only imagine what thoughts his mind conjured up.  
  
Her eyes rolled intollerably, as she looked down to noticed their hands still interknit within the handshake.Charity's glances went back to the hazy shades of emerald scanning the room in every single direction except the one he place he should have been looking.With a wry smile, Charity pushed her seat away and recoiled her fingers as she left her money for the bill and walked past Miguel, shaking him out of his gazes.  
  
"Well, Miguel."She stated as she noticed the man snapping back into some sort of exsistance."It's been fun, let's try not to do this again shall we?"Charity declared while pushing the door away and feeling the crisp cold gust of wind blow against her as she closed the clasped buttons of her coat.  
  
Miguel remained silent, for a fragment of a moment before tracing Charity's actions and rushing after her.They still had allot of unfinished business to tend to, and he'd be damned if he let her skip out on them.  
  
"Wait, a minute.Where are you going?"  
  
"Home." Charity stated simply as her back turned to him and she began her walk down the dark side - streets.  
  
His paces quickened managing to reach in front of her footsteps, twarting her from making another gesture."I'm afraid you can't do that -"  
  
Her sarcastic expressions widdened, as she folded her arms willing to entertain Miguel for awhile"And why in the world can't I go home, Miguel? Is there some other warped versions of chivalry you'd like to authenticate, because after what I've seen in there I really wouldn't like any.Goodnight," She ended turning at her heal and commencing to walk away once more.  
  
"What about our bargain?" He defeatedly called out into the night to her back.  
  
"It's done.You were there weren't you? Or where you too busy trying to pick the next nitwit you were going to run this bogus proposition on?"She shook her head, blonde strands flailing in the firce winds as she knew she would regret doing this but her curiousity consumed her dominant commen sense while turning to face him once again.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald?"  
  
"It's Miguel to you,"He jeered while continuing "And yes anything Ms. Standish.What is it?"  
  
Charity's hand rested to her sides as she walked inward towards him, still keeping an open range of space between them as her darkened eyes searched him.She wanted answeres, an explanation of the last forty - eight hours of her life and the last some odd five years of her exhistance being interrupted by him."What's your motive for this? And please don't run the I see something 'special' in you offall, because I've heard it too many times."  
  
Well with that out of the way she didn't leave much for him to answer didn't she? Difficult as it was his mind went as to how he could say this without watching her walk away, as being the end result of his reasoning.He smiled dryly, knowing that saying: When he angered her just about crossing her ultimate level of pesteration, how undoubtebly appealing she looked, would certainly be the wrong answer.  
  
"You're challenging."He answered his stature exhibiting hints of honesty."Motives?" He repeated in contimplation as he walked closer to her searching her eyes deeply"I have the worst of them, but that isn't much of your concern isn't it?"He ended, in a satirical pun.  
  
Her silence, didn't bother dignifying Miguel's statements as she stood."What's in it for you?"  
  
Good question, his innner thoughts compilmented the beauty as she awaited his response"Well, if I can't prove to you what we both know is true..."  
  
"You'll finally leave me alone."She finished in a sigh with slight hope in her tone.  
  
"If that's what you truly want - yes, I'll leave you alone."He continued on,"But if I win.You submit to whatever I want,"  
  
She looked at him compleatly at the moment as the words fell into the air; Submit? Agreeing to this would be like assenting to the Devil, at least in that situation Hades would be more ethical.  
  
"No," Charity replied strenly." I mean even in some extreme case you did actually win, I still wouldn't do it! I'm not you're damn prize."She sputtered angrilly, seething at Miguel's audacity she could no longer face him as she turned for the final and last time.  
  
Independant Woman: A female capable of thinking or acting without consultation with or guidance from others...  
  
  
  
As luck would have it, and as Charity's anger towards her counterpart dissapeared, they met once more.This time Charity was more tolerable to Miguel's behavior, from their last meeting that night Charity learned one thing about the relationship that was forced upon her unwillingly.This was war.There were no pleasentries within acquaintance, they were competitors.Two sparers, vying for what? They didn't now, although Charity wouldn't have minded using this as a gateway of getting away from the notorious Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald.  
  
They'd spent most of their time running this deal of sorts to pass, in various areas of Harmony.All of which of course straying away from the very meddlesome, Bianca Evans and Kathrine Bennett , the process wasn't an easy one but Charity managed to convince them that in the past few weeks almost leading to a month, she'd been attenting a potery class.When they conveyed she simply declared that it gave her something to do apart from reering business with Kay.They believed the ploy, and left matters be.  
  
Within that time of the 'Potery Class.' Miguel and Charity managed to keep whatever they were doing under a tight wraps, only to be known between the two of them.Some nights, they'd risk being caught from out side relationships, and met at the Book Caffe to let the games begin...  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"He asked quietly as he helped her out the door of the place, walking beside her.  
  
"No,"She responded tones bellow a snort her eyes some how amused by the comment."I think we can both say your purpose was served for the night."  
  
"Jesus! Why do you constantly act like there's some kind of damn conspieracy against you?"He chided in alow condescending tone.  
  
"Why, do you assume that a nice galant gesture here and there will define you as a gentleman in my eyes?!"She scolded in cool tone.  
  
"It's worth a try, not like you make this any easier!"He thunderded vehemently."How the hell do you expect to make this work, if you wouldn't at least try to attempt at being civil with me?"He questioned, as she noticed the light shade of green in his eyes murken.  
  
"Gee, I don't know?" Charity stated sardoniclly as she looked at him."Maybe you could start on showing me a little more respect, remeber I don't need or want you.In fact when I think about it, I'm doing you one hell of a favor and over and over again you kep showing me what a fool I'am to keep on giving you these chances."  
  
Miguel sighed knowing he was taking this much too seriously when this proposition was just an innocent way of him trying to regain the morsel of friendship he and Charity once had, and in a matter of one moth he seemed to shamefully ruin that.No matter which way he took it, he never managed to win with Charity Standish.  
  
"Look, maybe this whole thing is too soon. I know how hard these past few years have been on you, loosing Pat - I just thought that..."  
  
"You thought wrong,"She cut off trying her best to keep her strong front and refrain from balling over into a sob infront of him.  
  
"Charity?"He went on inching closer to her, knwoing well that he hit some sort of nerve in her."I'm sorry..."He trailed on his words falling into a hush, as he reached out to her for comfort.  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need a shoulder to cry on, and I certainly don't need you!"She thundred her eyes becomming glossy and her face heating with emotion.  
  
Amiable: Friendly and agreeable in disposition; good-natured and likable...  
  
One more chance.One more time would they sneak from suspicious glances and keep what was going on a secret, one more time would they try to tolerate each other for a few moments...one more time would they try to repair something that was broken during their past.  
  
He knew very well she didn't openly trust him to take her anywhere, but some how he managed to keep their whereabouts a secret. Through the streets he lead her, as her brow lay permanantly etched in an arc wondering what exactlly did he have in store, and how would she manage to get out of it.  
  
Months had past, and winter was slithering through the small town.Leaving whistling chills and small sprinkels of white everywhere it went.  
  
"The Park? In November?" Charity inquired stepping to his side.  
  
"Yes, and yes."He replied with a warm smile."Now come with me,"He instructed as she reluctantly followed leading her to a small tattered wooden swing which was held up by a red metal bar.She watched him dust off the small amount of snow that fell on the small swing as he motinoned for her to sit upon it.  
  
Slowly she did.  
  
"Do you mind me asking what's the meaning of this?" She questioned in a soft calm manner.  
  
"Well,"He started as he pushed her slightly"I figured if I couldn't get through to you, I'd try someone else."  
  
"Someone else, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, someone I knew would want to talk to me."  
  
"God, Miguel you didn't go speak to - "  
  
He shook his head comiclly, as he continued to push her."See if Big Charity didn't want to have anything to do with me, I figured Little Charity would certainlly would."He explained halfly,"You remeber her, don't you? With the little blonde pig tails, and pink frilly dresses I don't think you'd miss her."  
  
"I see,"Charity responded skepticlly.  
  
"And unlike Big Charity, Little Charity...she not mean or vindictive, she smiles and laughs a whole lot."He leaned inward towards her ear while keeping on."And most importantly, she likes to talk to tall handsome brunnetts."  
  
She laughed quietly as the swing flew back and forth for a moment, before Charity stopped it in full speed."I'm not that bad you know."She stated while turning to him, imagining how bitchy she must have been persieved the first few months."I can be like her...when I want to."  
  
"I know, it just took me awhile to get their huh?"He chuckled softly, as she smiled.  
  
"I've missed this...us."He stated earnestly as he recalled their rugged friendship.  
  
"How could you? We were barely friends, and when we tried..."She laughed"Well you remember what happened - But I do like this,"Charity admitted as she turned away from him, swinging herself along.  
  
Time went by and some way, Miguel ahd managed to worm her into liking him if only a bit.She was sure this was his plan all along, to force her to like him as he was.Arrogant, self obsorbed and all behind it there was something strange yet wonderous that always drew her back to him whenever she was sure she had her limits worth.Maybe it was because he was an outsider? Someone who, despite their past, she could confide in, who couldn't be biased in oppinion or tell her what he thought was best.Someone who she felt more comfortable being open about things she wouldn't normally ever reaveal to the ones closest to her heart.In the months that had past Miguel had been like her diary, one that she would write all of her inner thougts and secrets upon to be hidden from the world...and she liked that.  
  
Their time would end, and at some point their walks would have to come to some sort of compleation.Neither would be open enough to admit it, but this was the point the dreaded the most a forced silence came upon them as thier glances were drawn to each other and the sexual tension that both have faught to keep under raps would rear itself.Every night like a small voice in the back of their head, it would plead for anything...something to keep it appeased, but every night it would be denied forcefully stowed away for another meeting.  
  
"So what do we do now,"Miguel began interrupting the silent gaze"Bow, shake hands what?"He'd sometimes question with a hint of a boyish grin roaming his lips.  
  
"Goodbye, Miguel."She'd timelessly answer, as she walked up the stair opening up her apartment door;Yet always pausing and turning around to return another quiet smile.Never really answering.  
  
"Night, Charity."He'd say watching her leave his sight before he walked away.  
  
And then their time would be over, put away for some other night.She'd shut her door letting the dark stillness of her home become of her once more as she reluctantly returned to her bedroom.  
  
The pacific sulleness of the room drove her insane as she lay eyes wide open in the ivory sheets.Images of him, images of them running through her thoughts in the dimness reminding her as always that she was truly alone.No person, or amount of years that had passed since Patrick's passing could ever change that.  
  
As nights like this would pass, and haunting perceptions of his smile, his laugh...his voice would flow through this place as the winds blowing through her window would, she'd wonder if things would ever get better without Patrick by her side.Would she ever be happy again? She didn't want to.Yet as much as she cherished the memories that swirled through her consience each night , she hated how they made her feel and sometimes in mear frustration she wished they'd stop.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Hey, it's me."Miguel's voice began quietly as he paced around his livingroom.  
  
He silenced waiting for a response.  
  
"No, they haven't found anything yet"He replied in dismay.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know...I know"He replied to the other voice at the other end."Look you don't have to tell me what kind of risks are against me doing this."  
  
"Dammit! It's worth a try, isn't it?"  
  
His eyes narrowed as he noticed a figure appearing at his door.  
  
"I'll have to talk to you later - Soon,"He went on aggrivated."Bye."  
  
With a sigh he rested the phone aside, as he went to open his door to her standing on the other end.He softened some what at the sight of her, while his eyes searched Charity briefly.Her glances strayed away from his as she noticed him watching her, while she spoke.  
  
"Can I come in?"She questioned eluding him from the tone of her voice, and the slight glimmer of shine in her eyes.  
  
"Sure, sure" He repeated, while stepping aside."Not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing here? It's late."He questioned closing the door and slowly joining her at the rib of his staircase where she leaned tierdly.  
  
"Can't I pay a visit?"She joked with a weary smile.  
  
"Anyone can,"Miguel replied stepping infront of her"But I know you're not just here to just say hi, aren't I right?"He rose a brow increduously as she stepped away from him causing him to turn in her directions.  
  
"I guess you're right."She stated "I just - came by because I was wondering about something for awhile..."Charity paused capturing his glances, as she stepped closer towards him.The opaque emerals questioning her statements as she kept on, entracing his steps as they soon became breaths apart."I was wondering if we could take another shot at us saying goodbye again..."She trailed her voice a soft whisper.  
  
"Goodbye?"His eyebrows forrowed confusion lying in his expressions.  
  
"Yeah - bowing and shaking hands is so much more beyond us don't you think? I think... I think this is much better."With another hush between them she tilted upwards easing herself softly against him, as she nipped his lips gently.  
  
As tender grazes turned more fervent as her fingertips roamed around him.Charity's grip around him tightning passively, she knew her moves were sudden but if anything else she didn't want to stop.She kissed him not wanting to speak, becuase speaking would mean she'd have to conjure up a reason for her actions, actions of which she wasn't sure she had a reson for.Charity didn't want to beg for this, and she wouldn't if the situation came to pass.All she wanted was to fill the void she felt, the empty whole that became of her spirit for the past few nights not carring of what was to come of it.  
  
His eyes shut caught in an intoxicating daze of her kisses reavealing wants in him he'd been trying desperately to hide.Lengthly and reluctantly he pushed away from the warmth he felt pressed against him as he watched her, apparent glimmers of a need and a hunger in her darkened blue orbes.  
  
He smiled halfly taking her hands in his while kissing it."You're not ready."Miguel decalred as he loosened his clasp on her hand before walking away distancing himself away from devious imagionings.  
  
"So with one kiss, you're deterninted you know what and what not I'm prepared for?"She soughed as her eyes followed him, while he sat attentions wandering from her presence and to his fireplace which blazed a shade of vermillion, and momentarilly back towards her as his rubbed atop of his brow nervously.  
  
"Yes."He answered with certainty and suddenly with a defeated sigh"If this were any other time - you would deffinately get no confrontations from me, but this is diffrent."  
  
"How so?"Charity inquired now standing before him.  
  
"I know you, Charity.And I know this is -" He paused collecting his thoughts, trying to keep the gentlemenly air about him"Way passed your style."  
  
She took in his words with receptiveness as she nodded attentively.She couldn't help but wonder about his new change of behavior as she prowled closer to where he was.Her gaze closely observing his as she astraddled him letting her arms passing above and resting on his shoulders.  
  
"I know you, too.I know you have desires and thoughts...wants, attractions..."She breathed the light tracing of her lips against his jaw line baiting him beyond no means, as the heat that radiated through the fireplace etched their shadows in the now darkened room.  
  
  
  
Closing Thoughts - I'm sorry y'all your girl MahoganyMiss just got her hair did and you know I had to just show my cute self off around my town with my MahoganyMr's!Ha!!! Back on subject I know I have a few questions to answer about this chapter so here we go. 1) I know that there wasn't much refrence of the 'bet' but to be honest it really wasn't that important to the story it was just a starting point to C&M relationship.2) I decided to crush the progression of their relationship into one chapter, not to rush things but to take the concept of a romance from a diffrent aspect! Which I hope was embraced. I suppose that's all for now, see y'all later same bat time...same bat place! ( lalalalalalalalalalala....la.)Latz! 


	5. Mourning After Consequences

Mourning After Consequences.  
  
Quiet rumblings shook him from a rapturous slumber as he carefully unrvaled his arms from the smooth slope of her side particular in not waking Charity's peacefully resting figure.  
  
"Lopez - Fitzgerald."Miguel said gruffly in a low tone, whie raising his hand rubbing the coner's to his eyes as he foccused sharply onto the slight shades of light that filled his bedroom.  
  
A frown became of his somber demeanor, a thick frown plastered on his lips as he rose from the bedside walking through his bedroom door shutting it with silent ease as his voice finally began to thunder with a rising burning rage.  
  
"What!?"  
  
At the noticeable suttle sounds of the door shuting Charity's eyes fluttered opened suddenly while, she awoke passing tiersome glances lazilly trailing themselves across the light shades of his room resting on the glimmmers of the sun as they seaped through the windows. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she rose slightly half in a daze she observed the hints of clothing sprawlled across the wood floor and the audacious dissarray of the sheets which wrapped themselves around her firmly. She shivered quaintly at the new brisk whisp of air that came with the faint sun rays.  
  
Heated reminiscings of the previous night's encounters held her thoughts prisoner. The fervent touches as graments fell, leading to fiery kisses as if still parading around her body exhibiting hidden desires that resided in them both. The blurred shortness of breath spreading through the heated air of a darkened room quickly following to soft propellings causing ardent sighs to escape their breaths.Only to all come down to an exhausted crash, the cinders from their flame dying into the mild appearances of dawn.  
  
Anxiety came upon Charity as she awaited the ending results of thier night together. They couldn't go back, passions expressed confirmed that well in her mind. Lifting the creme sheets over her sinking slowly back into the bed, she knew what was to come of their sinful pleasures...an awkward silence, the reluctant chill that would pass through them letting the last brush of wave exit with what ever kind of relationship they'd had.One that troubled her to even try to name,yet, one that she didn't want to leave behind.  
  
Her mind advised her they weren't friends anymore, that they could never be. They couldn't go back...so what was left? Charity's thoughts inquired profoundly as her hands grasped the sheets tightly enough to break the fibers that held it together. The sooner she thought of it the more she knew she'd rather not fiond out what was to become of her tidings with Miguel so she'd devised the next best thing.  
  
Her agilely tinted eyes scanned the room.Slowly her attention drew to a button down shirt which lay on a bed close nearby...his.Hastily she pulled it from it's restriegnments putting it over her as she rose from the bed gathering all her things before departing towards the bedroom door to make her escape compleat.  
  
Wasn't She Forgetting Something? Of course she was.  
  
Charity ignored the final factor in her plan...Miguel, and it wasn't as if she wanted to think of anything pertaining him or them at that moment reassuring herself that everything would be cleared up once she got herself out of her. She sauntered down the hallway admiring the plus decor before her paces haulted somewhat and she observed the display of black and white paintings that surrounded them.Charity leaped in her tip - toeing footsteps as she heard his familiar voice thundering behind a halfly closed door behind her. Disquisitively her ey narrowed as she approached the small crack her eyes following his figure pacing back and forth in her sight.  
  
"What in the hell do you mean, you couldn't do it?" He snarled clenching his phone tightly in his hands, the viens in his throat apparantly throbbing with anguish.  
  
He stopped his movements through out the room, before picking up his mighty roar once again.  
  
"No, you listen to me - you idiotic son of a bitch! You are going to do exactlly what I've asked of you to do and you aren't going to screw things up more than you've already done! Are we understood?"  
  
"Shit!" She murmured softly making sure not to call any attention to herself as watched him turn his phone off, and advance out of the room towards where she was ivesdropping.Vigilantly she backed away her eyes scanning the hallway she stood practiclly motionless in wondering what her next move should be.  
  
He leaned on his bedroom door, rubbing his temples continuously.Trying effortlessly to gather his thoughts and control his temper before he entered his bedroom to fond her exactlly where she'd been left.  
  
"Did I wake you?" He asked her his voice hidding upset and the benign manisfestation of a passive thunder.  
  
"No," Charity replied in a fixed hoarse tone trying to pass of she'd just woken up."But your yelling did. What was going on?" She questioned her eybrow arched in interrogation.  
  
"Ah, nothing." Miguel declared "It was just another business - mess up. You know the type..." he answered in a convincing tone, as he took his place beside her once more.  
  
"Really?" She began her eyes boring at him trying to figure out if his words were truth."Sounded a little too bruttle to be just a business call."  
  
"How would you know what kind of call it was?" He questioned a curious grin comming to him as he watched her." You couldn't have been, oh, I don't know...ivesdropping on me wouldn't you?"  
  
Charity backed way slightly appearances seeming to be offended by Miguel's statements, which were very well true."Ivesdropping is such a strong word," She said."Let's just say I casually listened in, and take this from a business woman: Even though at times I'm greatly tempted I've never spoken to a business assosiate that way. So, let's be honest here, if that's alright with you." She ended with confidant assurance, looking towards him as if he'd never have a chance.  
  
He simply laughed shedding his flawless smile, as he looked at her slidding closer to her side."Okay, so it wasn't a business call."  
  
She smiled triumphantly at her win, a slight shutter becoming of her stance as she realized how close he'd came towards her. Subtly she slid away slightly not wanting to give in to whatever she knew he was about to dish out."Then tell me? What was it then?"  
  
"Let's just say I wanted to surprise, this incredible woman I know - and the people who I asked to surprise this woman, messed up very big...and I got a little upset." He explained suavely.  
  
Charity silenced slightly, as Miguel smirked hoping he'd shifted the subject well enough to get her to forget about his conversation."Who's this woman...do I know her?" She kidded.  
  
"You are deffinately one piece of work, Charity Standish.You know that ?" He smiled passing his fingertips under her chin and tilting her closer towards him as he kissed her softly.  
  
Her eyes shut, subcuming into him momentarilly before she pulled away. He watched as she did so, every part of him wanting to pull her towards him once more.  
  
"Business - yet another thing about yourself that you're hellbent on keeping from me. So what's your story? Working a menial job, we've all had our share you know." Charity stated earnesly waiting for his response.  
  
"No, far from it actually."  
  
"Then why the secrecy?" She questioned. Her eyes narrowing in puzzlement.  
  
He scoughed his eyes searching the room before falling upon her once more."There are so many reasons, Charity." He admitted continuing." And when the time is right, I'll tell you everything I promise you. You're going to have to be patient with me,"  
  
Charity agreed, even though somewhere in the depths of her mind she worried as to what exactlly she was agreeing to.  
  
And then that moment came once again, they stood on apposing sides of the hallway. Facing eachother in a still silence, thier attentions staring deeply into eachother's sharing one world, which only held them captive. They both awaited the superficial white lies that people would go through in this situations to make things look less complicated then they were. The ones that swore that they'd call eachother and keep in touch ignoring all that happened - they knew they couldn't. They'd say they'd see each other around - when they knew they wouldn't.  
  
Suddenly and abruptly cutting into the strange waiting period, as he brushed away a stray streak of blonde from her face and she shed a faint uneased smile, fadding quickly as he took her into his strong grasp his arms closing around her waiste bringing her inwards towards him. With no debate she submit to the action, resting her head gently on his chest indulging fairly in the simplistic bliss within his touch, letting the moments pass as they would before she spoke.  
  
"I don't want this to change anything, between us." She allowed herself to say, a silenced fear in her whisper.  
  
"It won't." He replied, as if he knew.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
SOMEWHERE IN SPAIN...  
  
"Perdone. Pierda vasquez? " Esmerelda Hernadez asked while opening the door to her bosses sky windowed office. She walked in hearing no certain responses from Ms. Vasquez approching the centre of the room.  
  
"Esmerelda." The dark haired woman smiled broadly turning her mobile chair around to face the petite young girl with a mesh folder in her hands." I've been expecting you. Have you gotten the plane tickets to Maine that I've requested ?" She questioned resting her arms upon her black marbelled desk, fanning herself off slightly from the harshly beating sun that encirlcled the room causing everything to look a tint of golden.  
  
"Sí, Señorita vasquez. Yo los he obtenido en primero clase, así como usted ha preguntado." The girl nodded ending her statements before advancing and resting the plane tickets on Ms. Vasquez's desk.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Está allí algo más usted querría que mí tome el cuidado de befor su Señora de la salida?"  
  
"No, Esmerelda. I think that will be all for today - " She paused thinking of it for a moment. " Would you mind bringing up my bags, I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Ms. Vasquez stated, as the girl nodded.  
  
"Sí, tenderé a eso ahora." Esmerelda said before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Yiezmien Vasquez, eyed the plane tickets which layed on her desk. Taking them in her hands she stood turning to the beautiful horizon of Spain behind her. A smile crossed her full lips as she tapped the think papered ticketts against her palm.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Charity opened the door to her apartment that as it was bright outside.With a slight sigh she leaned against her door looking around at the spotless place lacking any real movement as she walked further in.  
  
Her mail was scattered all around her feet, bills and junk, she though humourously as she commenced to pick them up while the sound of her found began to ring through the house vibrantly.  
  
Yet just as she stepped forward to get to it she heard her doorbell ring as well.  
  
"Who could that be?" She questioned the empty house as she walked over to her peep whole."Great." She hissed walking away from the woman she recognized as her cousin standing at the other end of the door now beggining to knowck as she heard to response from Charity.  
  
"Charity!?Charity? Woman open up!" She called out still knocking as the phone rang.  
  
Dammit was she destined to be caught in all of her actions!? Mostlikely yes. Anyways that wasn't the fact of the matter right now, what was - was that she had to get out of this mess unscaved , becuase if she didn't she'd have to be honest about her doings these past few months...and she couldn't do that! Now now at least.  
  
She turned away from the door rushing to her room, throwing her pillows around the room and frazzelling up her bed sheet s to make it appear as it's been slept in.  
  
"I know! I know." She called out to the phone that was still ringing.  
  
Quickly Charity sped out of her room, droppin random things around as she went bak to the door unlocking it and rushing to her bathroom to change.   
  
"Come in Kay."  
  
As instructed she did, her eyes surveying the room before she sat down at the nearby couch the phone still ringing obnoxiously. She looked around searching for some sign of her cousin as her faint voice spoke out once more.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute." She responded.  
  
Kay nodded to the affrimation as she turned to Charity's phone looking around one last time before picking it up.  
  
"I'm in, Bianca."  
  
"Good." Ms. Evans chirped merryly."What's the deal? Did you find anything?" Bianca inquired.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kay said russling magazines and small compartments around her before looking in the right one to find three awkwardly shapped pieces of pottery."Yes, there all here. And just like I've been trying to tell you Charity hasn't been lying to us."  
  
"Good -" Bianca repeated.  
  
"Good!? I'm sorry Bianca but in now way do I find my cousin, reduced to making these God foresaken...things! As good." Kay retorted anger in her voice.  
  
"No, good because," Bianca paused dramaticlly trying to hide her excitement."I've found someone for Charity, Kay."  
  
"Really?" She said cocking in eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, my boss at the club. He's amazing, sexy and successful and the best part he's single! I know she's gonna like him. Hell if I wasn't trying to hook her up I'd take him for myself that's how fine he is!" Bianca squealed.  
  
"Well it looks like your going to have another date because, you and I both now Charity isn't going to have this. Just the other day she was talking to this amazing guy and she tottally she him down. You might as well hook up Brittney Spears with Madonna you'd have more sucess in that!" Kay snickered. "Hey how come you haven't tried to hook me up with anyone?"  
  
"Because you find wacko's off the street everyday, Boo Boo." Bianca quipped with a giggle.  
  
"Not funny." Kay snarled. "Besides would you define Fox as a wacko? I think not!"  
  
"Hey - whatever floats your boat."  
  
Arrylle Gamere - I tottally agree with you, and as much as I love Charguel I knew they were most in need for a character makeover curtousy of a lil' bit of Mahogany spice! ; ).   
  
I hope you've enjoyed this, as do I say to everyone else. Thanks for reading and liking y'all, it means allot. 


	6. All Work & No Play

All Work & No Play.  
  
She made lenghtly steps each one with anticipation as each vibrant move she made would be bringing her closer to his office, closer to the passive game of flirtation they'd play when they found themselves in the same environment. Of course she knew very well the dynamics, of their relationship if that was what they even had. One that would never be , much to her discontent. She was just his asisstance, a nameless, just one of the long line of women which flew in and out of his life just as some sort of ragging river.  
  
Nevertheless, she never let those minnor details thwart her fantasies. At least in those her deepest desires were always met, and in each one he'd always be hers. Her imagionnings would sore in her mind as she thought of the endless possibilities of them crossing the line that would always work against them, straying away from the jeprodies that restraighned them in the confindments of his office...  
  
She'd never managed to finish her theories before reaching the threshold of his offcie door. Looking from left to right before passing her fingertips against the engravements of his name tenderly, a smile crossing her lip stick painted lips as she straightened her atire. For the final time before entering, the depths of her temptations ; She'd shake herself out of the thoughts.  
  
"Sakura Chang, what one earth have you done to yourself?" She sighed tentively, before tighting her fist to knock upon the door of oppertunities as she'd done many times before.  
  
He opened the door, a growing grin etching his perfectlly chizeled features. That very grin, as harmless as anything in her world could be was the very same grin that had her running like a manic to her sit in therapist, pleaing her insanities.  
  
"You called and I came running! " She joked lamely, as she walked further into his office.  
  
"And don't you think for even a moment I don't appreciate it, Ms. Ch -"  
  
"It's Sakura, I've told you that ?" She'd interrupt, asking somewhat of a rhetorical question.  
  
"...Of course," He stated."Sakura, I'm sorry to be so short notice - I'm just so anxious, to get this thing started you know?" He finishes from a hurried declaration, his eyes glimmering before her as he glanced at her excitedly waiting for her responses.  
  
"I know, this monopoly is quite a bussiness idea." Sakura answers raising a brow, her glances fixed on his as he watched her take a seat across from him sliding her thin lensed glances atop the bridge of her nose."But, you seem to me a man who always gets what he wants - this shouldn't be any time of exception, no?" She laughed seductively while raising a leg to cross.  
  
He smiled the dark tint of his orbes watching carefully as small hints of her nicely shaped ivory legs appeared to him through the cut of her skirt. Many times he'd been skilful enough to fully capture the undefined beauty of her shapely curves, he'd stare in extreme wonderment before snapping out of his unforgiving intents and staying within the strict business versus pleasure theory he'd always been hearing...so unfair. His mind would sigh in somewhat of an alas, even though he knew he was never keen on following the damn rule anyway.  
  
"True." He answered. " I have no doubts that with you working your magic. The end results will have me as a happy man, isn't that correct Ms.Chang?" He asked while chuckling softly, looking over the folder with all the requirements and agreances that went with the business monopoly.  
  
She shuddered unapparantly at the sound of his voice. So, he called Ms. Chang rather than Sakura...for about the thousanth time - she couldn't care less. He could resite the entire phone book to her, reading each name out of text and it would have sounded like one of the most amazing things in the world.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, her voice recovering from a sudden crack.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"I don't like this idea, Bianca." Charity declared openly as they drove down Harmony's bright mainstreets. In now way did she want to be dragged to some dungy club, with God knows who lingering around. Kay and Bianca called her prude for always thinking that way but she didn't give a damn, it was how she felt. And in now way was she inclined to be hooked up with Bianca's boss! What were they thinking!?  
  
"Well that's kinda too bad, ain't it girl?" Bianca giggled passing her glances towards the passengers door, to Charity as she watched her fend send of a murderous glare" You better keep those baby blues away from me, Charity. I'm doing you a favour here, you should be happy that I care about you enough to do this for you. and unselfish enough because..." Bianca hissed, passing Charity an equal glare.  
  
"I know Bianca! He's really attractive, and I'm not going to be dissapointed." Charity hissed venomously, as she clenched her steering wheel in annoyance." Who said, I wasn't perfectlly happy as I am? I mean who said, I needed to be hooked up with some tacky club owner!"  
  
Tacky!? Ooh this man was far from tacky!  
  
Bianca's eyes narrowed as she turned to her ungreatful soon to be ex best - friend."Last time I'm doing your ass a favor, that's for damn sure!" She murmered turning away from her, a little pissed that Kay was indeed right that Charity wouldn't like being pairied up with her very attractive, very single boss. Bianca rolled her eyes vehemently as she pictured Kay laughing at her in the most obnoxious way of which she'd always hated with her boyfriend somewhere around Harmony.  
  
"Is that a promise!?" Charity hissed, as Bianca let out a high picthed huff to her statements muttering some hateful words as she turned away, letting silence reside beyond the music that played in the car.  
  
"It's not like I don't appreciate this, Bi." Charity began softly cutting into the hush.  
  
Bianca turned to her stubbornly."So, you'll give him a chance?" She pirked up her tone flashing her irresistable brown eyes at her pouting as a puppy would.  
  
It's not like she had much of a choice whether or not she wanted to meet this guy, but, it wan't like she was going to enjoy this forced meeting no matter how attractive Bianca promised she was...Charity couldn't be interested, because she was already sort of kind of involved. Whatever the hell that should mean! As she continued to drive random throughts flew to her head... At moments like these she wished she had been honest about them a long time ago.  
  
"Fine, Bianca. But I'm not staying for long, even shorter if I don't like this guy." Charity asserted as they pulled up to the crowd and the two story club's name shinnin in white neon.  
  
She felt the heat brush against her as the doorman opened the door to the crowded dark room, filled with half if not all of Harmony's twenty - something's. All moving rhythmiclly to the fircelly bagging bass that boomed somewhere in the backdrop of the scenery.   
  
Charity felt the tight grasp of Bianca's hand tugging on hers as they thread through the crowds in the dark. Her eyes widdened slightly to the sudden burst if light appearing to her from the sleek bar that stood ahead of them. Slowly with many signs of hesitance Charity spotted an open metallic stool, of which she could sit on. Her eyes shifted from left to right, cheking te atmosphere around. Her mind contimplating ways she could ditch this stupid blind date, and get out of the over crowded place.  
  
"What will it be?" Bianca's voice cut into Charity's thoughts.  
  
"Humm...I think I'll have a Jhonny Walker straight up no rocks." A voice cut in slidding himself into the seat near Charity. He smiled broadly at Bianca while leaning inwardly towards the bar.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Doug!" Bianca rolled her eyes while turning her back to the man and taking someone else's order.  
  
"So how's my favorite bartendress tonight?" Douglas asked, continuing his year lond quest to obtain the lovely Bianca Evan's telephone number. Each night that she'd work her shift he'd dismiss her emaculate repelling towards him and keep his mission alive, he'd have to wear her down sometime.  
  
"Just fine," She sighed nonchalantly slidding a glass doen the table and leaning herself against the bar, falling face to face with the hadnspme man that sat infront her."Now, bounce Douglas I have allot of work to do tonight..." her voice trailled as a waitress caught her view, her noticable voice called ou to the girl as she approached the bar.  
  
"What's up Bianca?" Candice questioned.  
  
"Where's the Boss? He here yet?" She inquired raising her brow, as her eyes searhced the dark crowd for any sign of him.  
  
"Yeah, actually he's in confrence right now. Why?"  
  
Bianca smilled as her eyes met with Charity, who huffed childishly in a let's get this over with manner before turning away from the two."You'll see soon enough. Would you mind taking him out of his meeting for a few?"  
  
"I don't know about that... I mean you know how he is - besides this is the meeting to end all meetings." Candice mummbelled in contimpaltion, fearing her and Bianca's job would be in grave danger if they dared to interrupt this meeting for something as minor as a hook up.  
  
Bianca hushed at the wors pursing her lips slightly in thought, before Douglas cut in once more.  
  
"What's this all about, you two?" The young man question he too arching his eye brow in a quizzical manner, looking for Candice to Bianca."Why do you want to talk to the boss!?" He questioned hysterically jelously becoming his cool casual demeanor.  
  
What in the hell kind of name was ' The Boss' !? Charity thought, as a sardonic smirk crossed her lips. Fabulous she was being fixed up with a man who most likely didn't like to be called by his own goverment name, so this inane nick name was probably the most fashionable quick fix. By the looks of everything and the state if the conversation that buzzed ahead of her , this guy was probably some anal retentive loser who had nothing better to do than boss people around within his adolescant fantasy come true. Most importantly, as she sat on her bench stool the chill from the untouched metal chilling her exposed legs, she knew this man wasn't as favorable as she'd previously been discripted, because no man in his right mind would abide to this shear insanity!  
  
Her train thought swirling incontinuously, as she rubbed her temples soothingly while she wondered if she should have turned down that drink the first time around. She stopped while turning to Douglas and smilling breezilly,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the one they want one she wants to suffer right now. Not you," She ended catching another tenders attention, as Douglas watched her.  
  
Cute, very cute. He thought gratifyingly, as he somewhat clued into what was going on, his eyebrows suddenly forrowing."Wait, a minute who are you?"  
  
"Look, just tell him it's very important -" With conviction Bianca spoke, her mind and mouth winding out into her scheme.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Don't worry I've got everything covered." The shimmer of michivousness shimmered profusely in her dark brown eyes, as she grabbed the half full bottle of Jhonny Walker and poruing the dark brown substance into the iced down glass, and handing it to Douglas as she watched Candice leave wait full in her steps, as she muttered her dissaproval.  
  
"Doug, this is Charity - Charity this is Doug." Bianca said in refrence of one of Douglas' questions."She's the woman I wanted to set him up with - remember ?"  
  
"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name, Charity." He welcomed." And I can vouche, being a friend and a personal adviser to the man himself...he's not as good as me, but he could do."  
  
Charity laughed."I'll trust you with that."  
  
"He only wishes." Bianca chimmed in, scowling at the man who smiled at her.  
  
"Oh don't get mad, Sweetie," Douglas said returning his attention to her."You know I'm saving all of this for you."  
  
"Again, he only wishes."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura - this should only be a minute." he assured while arising from his seat and walking past her.  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald. I'll be right here," She responded smoothly, before deflating in her pleasures as the door shut.  
  
At the sound, Miguel's eyes layed upon Candice's as they walked in two down the lavished hallway. She remained silent staying vauge in her intentions for the interruptions, yet shifting the conversation to other important things...like her paycheck for instance and the strange change of wheather Harmony seemed to be going through, and how her grand - mother always said -  
  
"That's all well and good, Candice. But you still haven't answered my question..." He spoke crossing his arms.  
  
Candice cursed silently hoping Bianca's plan was good enough to get them both out of the trouble she knew they'd both be facing real soon as her stalling abilities ran on low. She turned away from the conningly attractive dark haired man as she began to walk once more, leading him to the bar where a grinning Bianca awaited her eyes growing with excitement.  
  
Bianca Evans.He should of known she had some hand in this, as his glances searched the crowd as was expected Douglas was nearby whispering something to Bianca as he approached the bar, the light haired brunette gone from his sight and his presence as she was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hi Boss!" Ms. Evans chirped, as Miguel approached the bar with a not so pleasant ore about him.  
  
"Hi," He began."Now what's going on around here, I know you knew I was busy so could you please tell me what's was so important that you could just - "  
  
Maybe it was the liquor, she intook heavilly but through the loud music she couldn't help but hear the uncanny resemblance in this said 'Boss' voice. Her back remained turned as she tried to be unoticable, incase the familarity in his tone could work against her; But misfortune as it would she couldn't diminish the sound of her friends voice, as she ran down some sort of introduction to the meeting. Before things could make themselves more starnge then they'd already become Charity turned her chair around to face the man as Bianca's voice ceased.  
  
Bianca winced slightly, while interrupting hsi mid sentence. Knowing she was risking allot trying to convince her employer, that him meeting the woman that would change his life, was more important that him planning something that would give him more money than he could ever fanthom.   
  
His dark eyes pierced into her as she spoke, awaiting some kind of rhym to her neverending crased rhymn.  
  
"... Now, with all that said. I'd very much like you to meet one of my closest friends, Charity Standish."  
  
It seems as if both thier eyes widdened in shear disbelief, momentarilly hidden by their own casualties. Their eyes remained locked upon eachother their gazes as if revealing the unkown to everyone that stood around before Miguel saved them both out of the obvious as he spoke.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He stated in the state of sincerity, as they both shook on the declaration.  
  
Charity smirked slightly."Likewise, you have quite a place here." She commented as Miguel grinned equally.  
  
"I'm glad you think so." He replied softly, as Bianca cut into the great conversation grinning chastly at her sucess that she'd orchastrated, before Miguel's warning glances advised her to keep working.  
  
Douglas eyed his friend with his new potential closely as he watched Miguel lean over to Charity's ear range and breath a few words to her. She nodded slowly before turning to look at him, as he left. He conveyed the actions but before he could even word out his thoughts she too was gone.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Charity walked past the steamy crowds, and beyond the erie chill of the abandoned darkness. Her lurking lead her towards a dimly lighted hallway, with many observations she stepped inside walking down the corridor letting the drapped scenery of accolades all encircling Miguel for his successes as the youngest male hier of the Lopez - Fitzgerald fortune. As well as, conventional magazine covers, buzzing with updates on the rivalry between the two families through Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald.  
  
He caught himself into a stare, when his attentions met her in the hallway. Despite himself he couldn't help but acknowledge the time he'd thought had been forever since they were last together, yet even so he'd never let his words mention what his head didn't want to grasp.  
  
She turned to the sound of footsteps heard around her in the interrupted silence, noticing the familiar stature in the shadows.  
  
"This is it," Charity spoke up as the apperations came closer towards her."This is your big dark secret?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Miguel responded vaugely as they began to walk further in the small passegeway."So, this is what we've come to hasn't it ? We have to get set up by Bianca to see eachother every now and then?" He inquired refrencing to the fact that they haven't seen or heard of eachother in days.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with you. You could have called just as much as I could but you didn't, so don't expect any sympathy from me Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald." Charity snickered playfully as she passed ahead of him, suddenly pausing at the feel of him stopping the movements she made while turning her towards him once more.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it was Miguel?" He joked as well, their gestures as if one moving them closer towards one another.  
  
"Yes, I know; But you should now by now just because you tell me doesn't mean I'll do." She grinned looking him in the eyes once more, the curve of her lips widdened as she continued." You know before awhile ago I had every attention of leaving this blind date." Charity declared as they walked further into the rooms burrows.  
  
"And now?" Miguel asked , both stopped once more.   
  
Now closer than ever and deeper into the hallway, they'd found themselves in a small lounge the fadded gleam of light becoming the room.  
  
She made her answers hesitant trying to see the unalloyed look of torture in his eyes, obtained by the awkward suspence of the moment. Yet after a few moments of waiting in vain, she spoke up once more."And now, I'm wondering why you're such a mystery." Her stature shrugged as she glanced at him deeply"Why I had to go through all of this just to find out where you work?" She laughed wryly shifting their conversation while taking a step away from him.  
  
Miguel sighed while frustratingly running his hands through the dark shades of raven."Charity, we've already talk about this..."His voice began boldly while pausing wordlessly.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. That still doesn't mean I'd understand all of this, I must be insane for saying this..." Charity atmitted candidly as her eyes strayed away from his momentarily." But in the past few months you've managed to make me want to know you, needless to say it becomes real difficult when you wont even entrust me with that."  
  
Miguel didn't reply to her statements, and the silence between them resided once more between the now deepened nearness. His appearance hinting him wanting to have some sort of answer to her array of questions, althought being fiercely dominated by his will to keep these things to him self she knew they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
"Fine," Charity sighed in dismay."I'll back off, besides it really isn't any of my business." She spoke getting nothing but his endless wordless expressions, the same silence she endeared few moments before unsettled her scarecely as she stood across from him.  
  
He grinned simply diluting the awkward tension between them as he easily slid her closer inwards towards him. Charity's intentions were ment to argue on the gesture but his soft words colided with her debating as he spoke.  
  
"You want to get to know me?" Miguel asked a slight chuckle in the suave requiescence in his voice.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Charity hissed in a delicate manner, ignoring the look of warmth his eyes exhuded.  
  
With precision he breaught her closer easily montioning to kiss her, only to have her pull away the small of her lip curving in somewhat of a jagged smile. "We've just met..." Charity whispered jokingly within a playfull gasp acting surprised, as if her words were truths.  
  
"We're getting better aquainted," He cut in, a michevious glint crossing his hazel orbes, while slidding her closer resting soft kisses upon her simpers escaping their features, as the kisses heightened.  
  
"I - have to go." She breathed suddenly between his kiss that moved from the smoth suppleness of her lips to the distant hollow of her neck, she shuddered slightly at the feel of his fingertips roaming around her barely exposed leg.  
  
"You just got here." Miguel whispered tempredly, as he kissed her once more.  
  
Paloma Lopez - Fitzgerald bit her lip profusely as she roamed down the hallway, the grwoing curiousity in her eyes growing with each step she made in the darkened solitude. Despite all the oppertunities she'd gotten being to the multifasitent young woman she was, Paloma seemed to jump at the chance to work with her older brother during her winter break from college. She saw it only fitting concidering she was the muturity and sanity out of the two...someone needed to make sure both were being properly maintained. Only heaven knows no one else really bothered.  
  
During the time, Miguel had expected her to be working as his waitress. Paloma skillfully managed to explore the non - stop wonders of the place. Searching every place she could trying to find something that would tend toher intrests.  
  
"Holly sh..." She gasped loudly dropping the silver platted tray she balanced with glases laying upon them, causing the couple to fuse apart, reavealing their identities."Miguel," Paloma managed to word out catching her breath from the fright she'd obtained. "Why am I not surprised." She stated flatly, as her glances turned from Miguel to the woman that stood a step away from him, her faced reddening with every instant they stood in the same vasinity.  
  
"Charity, this is my baby sister Paloma," He began facing the delicately formed woman, before turning to Paloma.  
  
"As you can see, Charity I'm practiclly twenty and the refrence to baby hardly stand for me anymore." She stated assertively in a lie correcting her brother as she smiled at Charity.  
  
"Hi," Charity finally spoke beyond her embaracement." I'm sorry we startled you..." She ended, her voice in a questionable state.  
  
"It's alright, I thought this place was abandoned - not a place where my brother could run game." Paloma replied while flashing a sardonic smile towards her brother.  
  
"Would you go away please," Miguel snarled in the customary big brother tone as Paloma gestured to pick up the things that had fallen."I'll take care of that, just go." He rushed, as she stood.  
  
"Alright I'm going, I'm going. See you later Charity," Paloma sighed turning on her heal and walking way, swearing she'd quit if she couldn't hold the fact that she worked at a trendy night club above the heads of everyone she knew.  
  
"I'm sorry about that..." He breezed smilling.  
  
"No, it's alright. She's cute actually," She stated watching the youn girl leave, before facing Miguel once more." Like I said, I have to be going...unlike you I have a job to get to tomorow morning."  
  
"I guess it's too late, to ask you to stay then."  
  
She nodded grasping the sides of her coat while stepping into him once more.  
  
"When am I going to see you again?" He questioned stairing at her shamelessly, Charity broke the gaze not replying his needful questions but gracing him with a suttle graze on the lips. She smirked as if in response, stepping away from the tight embrace he gave her.  
  
"Night." She said, dissaprearing from his sights.  
  
He couldn't say he despised the costant wonder she'd send him through whenever they where together but he couldn't very well deny that the wait didn't drive him insane.  
  
__________________________________  
  
After recovering for the Charity Standish effect, his previous arrangements returned to him when he returned to his office to find it empty with no lovely Sakura Chang in sight. He shrugged figuring she'd grown tired of the extended wait and went back to her offices.  
  
Where'd she go, the thought maintained to escape his breath as he effortlessly searched the room.  
  
"I sent her away," A voice responded to the the thought turning the revolvable chair around to face an astonished Miguel. "We have allot to catch up on. Don't you think, Papi" Yiezmien said a smirk marring her lips, as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
"No we don't, Yiezmien. Why are you here?" Miguel spoke approaching the desk.  
  
" I heard this was the place to be, little did I know..." She responded her voice trailing as her eyes met with Miguel's. " I saw your new friend - I wonder does she know everything ? You know each and every last sorid detail of our past , I'm sure she'd be entertained." She stated pursing her lips flirtatously as she wandered around his desk analytically, picking up the mesh folder containing the monopoly dealings.  
  
Swiftly he snapped the folder out of her hands, forcing the dark haired woman to face him once more a dairing look in her features. "I've already told her." Miguel declared quickly just as soon managing to kick the woman out of his office, cutting their tender reunion short.  
  
Yiezmien faced the door as it shut abruptly in her face. She sighed at Miguel's tiresome efforts to brush her out of his life like a speckle of dust on the floor, and a slight touch of dissaproval came upon her as she knew this wasn't warm welcome she'd assume to happen but that was okay, that wasn't what she was here for...far from it.  
  
Closing Thoughts - This isn't some sort of spoiler or a hint into the rest of the story, (unfortunately for y'all lol) but I will say this chapter is the beggining of many things all of which you'll read about soon enough. Anywayz I do have some explanations in order...   
  
~Yea, you weren't reading wrong the L.F's are now indeed rich, but No... they weren't always that way, and Yes I will tell you about their rise from nothin' to somethin' later.  
  
~ I'm guessing you've already clued into the Miguel/ Yiezmien connection and trust what her intentions are to the story might be very unexpected - hopefully ; ).  
  
~ No, I'm not sure if you'll see Miss Paloma more in the story.  
  
~And A business Monopoly as defined by my Canadian history book is the ability to control a business with no competitors! Wicked huh?!  
  
~ I hope you liked this, and like always reviews are always much much appreciated by a certained MahoganyMiss, Latz. Thanks for the support! 


	7. Girl Interrupted Revisits

__

Girl Interrupted Revisits.

Opening Thoughts - I'd like to thank _RMSO Blue_ , for trying to help me in my time of desperate need, and I'd also like to apologize to my girl for having her review a chapter in _Daniel_, that really didn't exist and was simply there because I was testing out my Microsoft Word Processor which I fixed on my own! So the chapter Nine - Teen in that story was simply Mahogany willin' out cuz of her stroke of success, _my bad._

***

The brilliant shades of black shone as the calm hum of his jaguar pulled into his destination. Swiftly he pulled the keys out of the ignition hearing a slight sigh of exhaustion come from the thing as he did such. He threw the keys aside, his eyes scanning the area ahead of him, than back to the clock that blinked rapidly in his corner eye view four - fifty nine patiently turning to five o'clock in the morning. It was a pitch black winter morning , the flawless white snow draped the streets, shivering chills in the winds passed him leaving the clink of frozen tree branches to be brought to his cautious attention.

__

The door opened widely revealing Marcus Brown on the other end of the door, Miguel smirked efficiently as Marcus returned the gesture coolly as he dangled a beige looking envelope in front of his friends face," I assumed you'd be looking for this..." He continued complying to the awaiting glances that past Miguel's expressions.

**__**

Just the man I wanted to see. Miguel thought intently, as he stepped aside of the front door's threshold leaving an open range for Marcus to enter.

"You got it?" Miguel question his tone masking surprise as he looked from the large envelope back to a grinning Marcus." I mean it wasn't like I doubted you, or anything I of all people should know what an expert you are - " He paused from his baffling lost for words within the joy he felt of the success. Endlessly and unbelievingly congratulating Marcus on his brilliance as they walked towards his living room. Once there Marcus handed the envelope to Miguel he opened it slowly with anticipation as he slid the contended onto his coffee table.

"Everything should be there," Marcus explained with a satisfied sigh " all the papers, cards..." he trailed as he took a seat on a nearby couch spreading his arm across each side, letting his weary head rest back.

"Was it hard? Their system's a bitch to break through. They have high definition security on everything. Took me all night to break it." Miguel said passively as he surveyed elements that laid in his sight.

Marcus raised his head arcing his precise brow at his childhood partner in shear utter humour. **Amateur**, he thought in a sardonic hiss of laughter. 

" It's my line of work Mike, " Marcus declared proudly. " You figure out how long it took me,"

Miguel shook his head as he glanced at Marcus from across the white marbled coffee table. ' Cocky Bastard...' Miguel spewed.

" Hey, don't hate the player baby - hate the game!"

A dart of hazel brown appeared in the front view mirror as Miguel took one last look at his attire. He paused momentarily wondering if going through such great lengths for something, that he no longer believed in would actually be worth it, and what after effects and consequences his actions might have if his convinced bullet proof plan didn't work out. The thoughts that flooded his restless contemplations would have been enough for him to desert the aspect. However a growing interest on the matter defeated him, and the appearance of the domain in front of him enticing the want for some sort of vindication.

Miguel exited the car throwing his jacket over his shoulders. He fumbled through the disguise he sported while looking from left to right, taking a small identification card into his possessions before sliding it into the appropriate spot.

__

"As of today you are no longer Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald. You are now, Joseph Malone rookie security guard!" Marcus snickered in a satirical manner" Hell of a drastic step down, from a midnight pimp don't you think? Shit, last time I checked man labour wasn't your thing."

He didn't respond for awhile, as the room grew silent and the growing need in Miguel's actions was almost transparent to Marcus.

"So much you know, I do what I have to...no matter what I have to do to get it done." Miguel responded in a dark style, the joke which was to be past from one friend to another dismissed him as he kept on with his work.

A smile crossed his lips as it was found, he knelt within eye view as he tinkered with the high definition lock. Seconds past too quickly as the lock remained reluctant to submit to his wants, but still he continued to tamper with it desperately.

**__**

C'mon, c'mon... His mind coaxed as the lock remained in the same state. Curses of dismay crossed his breath as he stood once more turning to lean against the steel pended fully locked door. 

"Your welcome man," Marcus said as he stepped away from the customary hand shake." Hey, you know you could always show your undying gratitude to me by hooking me up with that fine assed little bartendress you have - what's her name again ?" He paused in his rigid admiration towards Ms. Evans. " Bianca, her number would always be appreciated."

Miguel silenced as if giving the idea some true thought before speaking once more." Your not her type,"

"How would you know? Did you tell her about me?" He bombarded. "You did didn't you!?" he continued not even letting Miguel get a word in as he hit him on the chest playfully.

"No. Just trust me on that one okay?"

The number, quickly he padded down his outfit to find a small crinkled up paper with a few numbers inscribed on it. Miguel's eyes searched the door to find a numerical lock up above him. When his access was granted he entered the almost chillingly sinister room as the door shut boldly behind him. His steady breathing intermitted with the stillness as he took a round view of the place. Taking a slim flashlight from his belongings he lit it searching the walls of the sparse room.

His eyes widened with awareness as he turned the flashlight to a specific spot in the room, quickly hearing the husky loud voices of people each some becoming more apparent as they approached the room. Miguel's quick glances turned to the door as it opened letting light that would reveal his presence pass through spitefully taking the time he'd stolen. 

There was a silence for a few moments as the full figured man searched the room, his partner awaiting him inches behind. " Everything look's fine here." He stated while turning slightly, "hey why don't you check the left wing - I'll do the right, and if were lucky we might get to leave early for once!" The man chuckled closing the door.

______

"As you can see ladies, _Pas,_ is a very interested in your company. So much so, we'll be willing to be very lineant in any agreement you two might have." The thin thick glaced young man declared finishing his small presentation to Charity and Katharine in their conference room. He along with three other men, had past the last hour trying desperately to persuade both of them to sign over the rights to Grace's companies to be owned by their company, since the small homemade businesses had become quite popular in the big city.

Charity glanced at the folder of business demographics that the man slid over to both Charity . Kay, slickly and self-assuredly she crossed her fingers letting her elbows lay on the desk softly. She smirked attentively at the three standing men, before searching each ones posterior profoundly seeing the unsettled demeanour in their being.

"Well ladies, what will it be? Do we have a business deal or what?" A low toned voice questioned stepping away from the lineage of which he stood.

"Well gentlemen," Kay began softly while standing from her seat tossing, the folders that she hardly took a first look at on the table, and crossing her arms." Miss Standish and I have had a time to _really _think about this, since you've been barraging us about this for what…months." She paused smiling in a full fletched manner catching the distinct look of fear in one man's eye. " The answer is no."

"I don't think either of you really understand - " One of them burst out in staged perplexity, almost expecting something along these lines from two young women who knew nothing about the business world.

Charity stood at the comment , opposing to the condescending tone." No, I don't think you understand. Now I'm very sure that this _Pas_, company is a fine establishment. But I'm afraid you fail to understand that these companies have been owned by the Standish women for centuries, and that is how it will remain."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Katharine complimented with a smile turning to Charity, her visage quickly shading back to grim when her eyes endangering the men to say more. It was unanimous that they didn't want to take that kind of chance.

______

They met again. Yet another one of their late night guarded, _rendez -vous. _However,This time the fervent gestures calming down into those that were more shy almost nervous as if scared to relive the past nights events, having to also experience again what happened afterwards. At least that what her mind kept running towards , as they were in the same space, once again sharing the same quickened breaths and kisses.

Each night proved yet again to them both that they were no longer _just friend's _nor would they ever be _just lover's. _Each night they spent together, letting the midnight stance of it embrace them, they both harshly realized that they found themselves somewhere frustratingly in between…Indeed they did care about each other as much as that would go, but them being together never brought out any kind of deep feelings that was expected to be expressed somewhere in the middle of everything they had.

Charity didn't want it that way, as strange as it sounded even to her. How could she ever be ready to look at one man in the same way, when she knew that her heart was still with another. The thought of the fact, made her hate the woman she'd started to become, the thought of her actually having some sort of need in her relationship with Miguel made her question her very strengths and made her cringe at the realization of her weaknesses.

She snapped out of her significant thoughts, as her glances caught up with Kay and Bianca who know broke out of their buzzing conversations full of crazed gossip to gawk at their friend.

"What is this about?" Charity questioned, laughing softly as she took an immense guzzle water from her chilled glass, as she looked from Kay to Bianca.

"Nothing," They both passed on through their long gazes. _Nothing Indeed_, their eyes express a certain state of disbelief, as they turned to one another and then back to Charity.

They saw her. In fact they both thought it was more proper to say that they saw them, for months the both of them had been gullibly lead to believe that Charity had been taking some sort of pottery class to occupy her time. Yet, not much to either's surprise it was all a well fabricated lie, unless the tall dark - haired figure was her pottery class instructor… which might of explained why she was there so damn much. Equally, they sat wanting Charity both eagerly wanting to know about this man, and hear about why he was so principal that she could keep such a thing away from the two most important women in her life.

__

Nothing my ass! Bianca thought angered beyond all means, she'd spent forever planning the perfect meeting for her boss and Charity, all for her to dumb him and her dreams for higher employment down the drain! "We were just wondering how this pottery class was going - you seem to like it allot." Bianca inquired, as Kay arched her brow in common inquisitiveness.

"Good … I guess, I mean if you call a bunch of single women in one room desperately trying to live their secret fantasies of making that scene from _ghost _a close reality, I'd say it was - great." Charity responded speedily , in choppy sentence.

__

Lying. They both knew she was, Charity was always lying when she spoke in that type of quickness and fumbling sentences. So there convictions were truths and Charity actually was seeing someone, they were happy for her it had seemed like a shame for a woman of Charity's magnitude to live out her life alone mourning Patrick's death.

"Really? Well are they still accepting, I mean me and Bianca could register and then we could do this pottery thing together." Kay suggested smiling coyly at Bianca.

" I definitely agree, I mean girl we haven't done anything together in a long time. Time is precious you do know that Charity…"

She fought the temptation of the slight urge of water resting at her throat. _They knew_, it was the only conceivable explanation for the present interest in something they've both expressed hatred for. If anything the ladies that sat ahead of her had in common was that they hated un-purposeful art projects.

"No. You can't registration is filled up and plus my instructor is a difficult egotistical bastard, I don't think he'd let his own mother in."

As if practiced Kay and Bianca turned to each other, partaking looks of doubtful confusion. Perhaps the man they say Charity speaking to could have been this pottery instructor… he looked the type. Fashionably dressed, artistically proportioned and at the time of their meeting it seemed as if Charity seemingly rued each moment she spent in his company.

They turned back to Charity shifting the conversation to other things as Charity , let out a silent sigh or relief the clock of ticking past her nightly actions to be kept for another instant.

______

She swung her hips rhythmically to the music that boomed through the each space of the room. Slowly from left to right she did in the technique that she knew he'd always crave for. Little by little her moves got more personal and her body pressed closer to his, at this point until her willing fingertips drew down the nape of his neck and her heavily breathed whispers could be heard in his ear.

Her seductive grin widened as she felt his arms slithering unhurriedly past her smoothly shaped waist and downwards near to sensitive small of her back.

"_ I_ know, you've been with her…" She spoke softly, "I mean I expected it, she does have some desirable qualities…I just wanted you to know I understand we all have our moments of weakness" Yiezmien laughed wryly as she tore away from Miguel looking into the deep entrancing hazel. " But I'm back now,"

He looked back into hers with a dazed confusion in him, " And that's supposed to make some difference to me! Yiezmien when will you get it through your think skull, who I've decide to bed is none of your concern ." Miguel hissed softly as he distanced himself more, still immovable in the embrace.

"You know it's funny how your words tell me things you're body doesn't." She retorted, " It's useless trying to put on this act in front of me but we both know you haven't truly gotten me out of your system." She whispered her eager fingertips sliding down the perfectly trimmed aspects of his chest down to his belt buckle.

"Yiezmien - " He cut her gestures off in mid movement, taking her hand and tightly gripping it while turning all of her attentions to him. "Listen to me closely because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want you or love you anymore, so you could save all of this for some other man who wants to deal with your shit okay!?"

She untangled the grasp at the seize of his words, her eyes still transfixed within his. His eyes gleaming with a raging anger that she knew better not to test. Yet no matter how grave Miguel's advances were she couldn't help but make the matters superior to what they've become by grazing a distant kiss upon him, pushing away in the occurrences while grinning chastely.

"Okay."

______

"Charity!?" He stated our of complete shock. " I - I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." He fumbled as he stood not daring to question how much she might have seen tonight.

"I noticed." She responded in a slight thunder. He commenced to greet her in a tender manner, as she recoiled from them sending off a warning glance. Charity fumed at the thought he want to me so amorous, moments before he carried on as if her existence was oblivious.

Miguel stood quietly , waiting as if on death sentence for his fate, thought his presence expressed an air as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Anger serge through her body as her darkened blue orbs searched the are for some way of expressing it in the calmest method. With no confrontations, Douglas who found himself situated in between the happening, past Charity his scotch and shared the shock in watching the drink trickle quickly down Miguel's pants.

The blonde then smiled , " She's quite attractive. I'd _love _to meet her sometime." She ended leaving the scene, without the slightest hint of vengeance. Yet as her footsteps found herself away from the audience, she cursed herself beyond means for her stupidity.

__

" No ties…no commitments."

The two voices in agreance with the statement ringing through her mind. One voice in particular never even bothering to fathom beyond the reflexive moments of passion. Not once ever considering that maybe past how much she fought to hide that the words that she spoke, didn't abide with the feelings she felt.

***

Closing Thoughts - Well, I've been thinking about it and I figure it must be annoying to wait patiently by for me to get off my ass and update. So, if the schedule allows you might see '_ Un Amor" m_ore frequent! But in the extreme case that there is a delay there's always that trusty author update!

__

Bimini81 - Girl I know! But it wasn't like I didn't expect it with the way the show was going. But don't worry if y'all still want to read this it is most definitely going to be here.


	8. The Ex Factor

__

The Ex - Factor.

Opening Thoughts - Yeah, Arrylle Yiezmien is a lil' skankerella isn't she!? But as crazy as it sounds , I do or better yet, she does have a reason for her actions, and like any vileness it's always a bad one, and you'll just have to read to find out. Enjoy!

***

The two story building found itself quite still, as she was alone in her office. She tapped down on the keys of her computer furiously in the solitude, letting the fuming angers of the previous night make a hopeless effort to calm her. Slowly, in the day afterwards she tried to forgive herself . Remembering this wasn't all her fault, and _she_ wasn't the one who barged into a life that needed no interruption, imposing some idiotic deal so that _she_ would actually find some charming qualities.

__

She, didn't tempt herself with looks trimmed acutely to well defined features. And _she! _Was definitely going to be the type to sit on her computer all alone and bitch about things that she could no longer control from happening, even though _she_ did and _she_ was.

Charity exhaled heavily, as her sudden cold hands brushed over her face trailing to her hair. Her groan filled the air with anger and dissatisfaction, as her curled golden locks turned to an elaborately placed bouquet wreaking of long stemmed roses. It's size humongous as if qualifying the amount of trouble he'd just gotten himself into, the roses an unadulterated white, flashing the universal sigh of surrender. She found the entity delicately placed in front of the building interned by the snow which laid everywhere…he knew better not to do anything else otherwise.

She managed to ignore them, only passing inevitable short glances here and there towards it to only turn back in a loud elaborate huff. _My apologies for being a man…_scribbled across the white card as about as arrogantly written as it must have been thought.

"Sonofabitch!" Charity hissed tearing the thing to shreds as she threw it into the garbage. Her hands hastily picking up the phone receiver as she jabbed the numbers of her dial tone.

"Hello - Charity Standish. One of you guy's delivered a bouquet of flowers to me this morning."

"Yes, m'am I believe we did, and there are no need for any thanks. We here at the Rose Emporium, are always more than welcome to -"

"Yes, that's fabulous." Charity interrupted trying desperately to prevent her eyes from rolling, at the small advertise she'd been forced to subject to. " But I haven't called for any thanks, I called because I want these - things sent back to the sender, because I really don't want them."

"M'am, Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald strongly advised us to send you. Ms. Standish a dozen of long stemmed roses," The clerk stated with conceited bravado. " Now if you haven't already guessed the Lopez - Fitzgerald's are a very powerful family now a days, and people like you and _I _wouldn't want to get on their bad side if you catch my drift…"

"I see." She stated " Well, I advise you to do exactly as I've asked and send these God dammed roses back to Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald, or else!" She sputtered spitefully as if speaking to the man himself. Her heated words cooling down gradually as she continued. " I'm sure **you **catch _my _drift!"

______

_ _

NEW MEXICO, LOCAL REHABILLITATION CENTRE 

I did it… I killed him. The drunken confessions rung through the troubled mind of Damien Winters, that morning and mornings similar to this one of which he spent here. The memory of the torrid night so vivid in his mind he could still see the looks of horror , and the sudden disdainful glances and whispers. Whispers that wouldn't cease, as much as he threatened, thoughtless whispers that lead him here.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking." Damien stated as he shifted in his chair, his dark eyes meeting with Dr. Nazareth's. He said his words not feeling a speckle of guilt with them as he slid a slim cigarette from the pack slipping it into his awaiting mouth. "You don't mind don't you, Doc ?"

Instinctively, the doctor flashed the growing flame from his gold in crested lighter. " Anything to make your sessions most comfortable is alright with me." He simply stated watching the smoke rise from where Damien sat. Dr. Nazareth observed Damien's actions faintly as he scribbled few words on his word pad. The sound of it made the man's attentions draw back to him.

"You think I'm lying don't you." He said sombrely, now looking the man in his eye.

"Excuse me for sounding sceptic ; But I don't ," Damien rose his brow, puffing out another dark cloud of smoke before smirking slightly and easing back on the athwart chair. " From what I've known of you - you seemed to be quite a respectable man in Harmony, and for you to make this…" The doctor found himself suddenly lost for words as he looked over at the young man. "Bottom line is Damien, a detective of your reputation wouldn't be liable to killing someone - anyone, especially his own partner… a trusted friend no less."

" Betrayal happens all the time Doc. Anthony did it to Caesar…Judas to Christ. I guess we could say that I was continuing the vicious cycle " Damien replied dejectedly flickering spent ruins from the cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

Dr. Nazareth, found himself at a certain stand still lost for words lost in Damien statements as the sounds of a distant timer was heard around , identifying the end of what seemed to be ages for those who were in the room. 

"How time flies," Damien said sarcastically, while standing from his chair commencing to leave the room. " Same time same place." His voice trailed as the slim figure disappeared from the doctors sight.

"You don't believe him right? I mean he can't be telling the truth can't he?" Phyllis Hewitts, Dr. Nazareth's next patient brushed into the room her brown eyes exuding a certain type of fear and uncertainty. She was only a few weeks away from being ,detained form this hell whole and she definitely wasn't going to let anyone especially some crazed _claiming - to - be _murderer stand in her way.

A sigh escaped his breath as he sat back to the young woman, who stood at the frame of the door momentarily before stepping in making the need of an answer, she really shouldn't have imperative.

"That's what they've hired me to find out, Miss Hewitts." He finally , standing from his seat and shifting his glances up from the bridge of his distinguished nose. He motioned towards the woman, calmly ushering her inside she looked at him deeply for a instant her mouth structured to word another statement before the doctor cut her off.

"Now let's start your session, shall we Miss Hewitts?" He continued his gestures showing slight irritation of his patience's abrupt interruption of a answer he wanted to figure out.

______

" I can't be bought, Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald. So you can take those back to however she was." She spoke referring to the man leaning against his car door, holding the infamous roses in his hands.

"She's nothing to me you know." Miguel spoke lifting himself from his side car door and advancing towards the woman. He was cautious knowing that the looks of admonition, were still fresh in the beauty's eyes from the night before.

"Do us both a favour, Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald." She declared stopping her dramatic route, while facing him.

He hated it that they'd reverted back to family names, as well as the fact that he hated it when she simply called him _Mr. Lopez - Fitzgerald_ as if he were simply just a stranger , or some pained quittance she was forced to meet with. Even so he decided not to fuel the fame he felt within her presence, " What is that?" He questioned.

" Don't bullshit me okay!? How dare you tell me you groping …" She paused refraining to mouth out the many words that came to mind when she thought of the woman he was with the night before, and yet also remembering it wasn't just her impulse. "_ her_, mean absolutely nothing to you. Come on Miguel, what kind of woman do you honestly take me for!?"

" You know what I don't even want to know, because I'm very sure I can figure out what the answer it that question might be. I can't believe I honestly thought _you_ were a man I'd like to know," Her eyes stared him don't as if he were more of a vile creature than she'd already thought he was. " I guess we all make our own share of dim-witted mistakes, but know this Miguel I'm not making this one again, were through, and if I ever…"

He kissed her as a means, of silencing her malevolent spews. One so tender revealing a certain passion to the open that hadn't been witnessed before. One so delicately fervent it caused passer-by's to blush with a definite embarrassment . Slight giggles were heard beyond them from two high school girls who found themselves caught in their moment.

__

"Get a room!" Shrill voices called out in a far away manner feverish giggles could be heard in their desertion breaking the kiss slowly, and beginning a bemused gaze.

She pushed him away, tightly clenching her fist preparing to do what should have been done long time before. With the sight of her preparing to hurt him, he put his hand over his fist speaking softly.

"Before you do this, would you just listen to what I have to say." Her glances pressing an indefinite negative, as she recoiled her cold hand and walked past him.

"Go ahead," She sighed sitting down at a close - by bench, as he did the same, both distancing themselves.

"That woman you saw me with was my ex - girlfriend. Yeizmien Vasquez, we broke up years ago because -" He paused clasping his hands in a means of procrastination.

"Because?" She continued letting him know her time wasn't to be wasted.

"Because like always she wasn't the women I thought she'd be. What you saw was her pathetic attempts to get us back, you just didn't hear me telling her that wasn't going to happen."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Charity snarled vindictively.

"I never meant for this to hurt you, Charity." He replied boring into the indigo of her eyes. " And I sure as hell didn't mean for this to hurt our friendship either."

"Friendship, what friendship. Miguel, I hardly know anything about you."

"But you're willing to find out" His voice was raised as he looked at her, somehow showing a fear at the signs of an ending friendship. " I'm sorry," He whispered so muted, the thought might have been ignored. But instead it was taken in being replaced with the slight feeling of compassion that wouldn't dare be noted to words.

"I forgive you…" She whispered back in the same hushed tone, " But if anything like this happens again…"

"I know," He laughed softly. "Trust me I know."

***

Closing Thoughts - It look's like this plan of mine is working after all. However I might just as well tell everybody in advance that the next chapter is going to take me awhile cuz there's going to be so much going on in one place! I hope you've enjoyed the reconciliation as well as more of Damien's confessions _truths _or _false truths_ ? I'll never tell, well at least not until I have to. Y'all know the drill if you like _review_ and if you don't simply click on! Latz.


	9. How It Hurts To Lose You

__

How It Hurts To lose You…

Opening Thoughts - There are some mild scenes of ,_boom boom in the play room… as I call it, _so reader be warned alright!? And of course enjoy.

…

Lights, beautifully chilled by the cold caught her attention as her expecting eyes peered out the taxi door onwards towards the realm. Her steady eased breaths caught at the sight of the place before her, as her deepened blue eyes took in every space it could find.

"This guy better behave himself tonight." Frederick stated, the thick accent of the unknown heard through out the assertion of concern as he watched the young woman sitting through his rear view mirror. He watched intensively, as she bit her lips in a tensed manner her delicately placed hands infolded with one an other as her eyes lay focused on the setting outside.

Slightly her breaths partaking in a soft laugh, as if questioning the very statement herself, as her whimsical gazes past from the frosted window, to the man that sat before her. "I'd have it no other way," Charity smiled softly within her reply, as her look focussed back to her previous entanglements.

The door opened to the fresh coolness of December. With Fredrick's hand reaching for hers in a means of guiding her deftly to solid ground, she made her first pace out of the cad setting one foot on the fresh fallen snow. Christmas was close and, the exquisite yet ever so distant humming's of _silent night_ by far way carollers could be heard. She embraced the welcoming sound as she allowed herself to be fully guided out of the car.

While straightening herself promptly, she seemed to be caught by the father_esque _glances of Fred, as a sheepish smile blemished his aged features.

"So, how much do I owe you, Fred? The usual?" She began, foreign to having such affections in her possessions as she rummaged through her small purse looking for her

pay. She passed a tentative smile before doing such her glances quickly lapsing to her purse.

"It's on the house." He stated in a warm tone, abruptly stopping with a exuded presence of admonition. "But if this guy, manages to hurt you in any way…"

She paused, smiling once more at Fredrick's willingness to actually bother to care about her well being. Slowly she leaned in giving him a pensive hug, while slipping the money into the first open space she found.

"I'll know exactly who to call." Kissing him kindly on the cheek she whispered, while whishing him a happy holidays and commencing to take on the stairs which presented themselves in her sights, drizzled with the season's finishing.

As if a child wondering into places unknown, hey eyes laid fixated in wonderment with the hallways trimmed in golden, and the lightly tinted walls as her steps came closer to a partly opened door, with the soft appearances of music and the movement of people could be heard . The gesture of the doormen, opening the door brought on the quickened palpitations from her chest, as her demeanour victoriously suppressed any type of fear. Only letting out a confidence that was noted by each presence which caught her in their eye. The tempting traces of her skin being tauntingly being revealed by the slit of her black dress, caused a few curious gazes to pass her as her eyes eluded them searching for him somewhere in the crowd that engorged her.

He passed light conversations, between the few acquaintances that found themselves around him before smiling casually at yet another joke he'd sworn to have heard before. The widening of a flawless, leer being caught in a paralysed silence.

**__**

She actually came.

Miguel thought incredulously, feeling somehow lost in splendour as a smirk came back to him watching each move she made in passing, once more missing his presence. Yet again, time passed at a displeasing pace letting another holiday lure closer leading to the common anticipation from most, and the shear dread from others. He knew all to well how she'd be too lost, in the traditions of Christmas and New years, for them. In spite of himself, honesty became of him as he knew the lingering phone calls wouldn't be enough, and a subtle jealously would overcome him from not being with her, feeling her or simply taking the hidden comfort of her simply being around. Charity, had formed an importance in his life that he'd yet to let any woman have, one he held it protectively within the deepest depths of himself .

"You know you could have helped me avoid, looking the fool, and stopped me from passing you the first time around." She smiled cutting into his thoughts, he cheeks flushed of pink from the cold as she watched him.

"Miguel?" Charity repeated, letting her hand rest on his shoulder as she felt worried by the vanishing of the man she knew and the response she'd expected.

Fully retorted out of his contemplations, smiling broadly at her eluding any type of concern in her eyes as they engaged in their normal discussions.

===================================================================================

Her eyes seethed , sharing in the equal jealously of some women in the crowd. Their orbs locked onto Miguel spitefully browsing towards the one women who he had decided to put all of his attentions to willingly. _Who is she? I've never seen her in town before. He never takes anyone here. _Yiezmien, didn't allow herself to fall lost in the slight whispers of envy, as she stood unnoticeable afar from the couple as she sipped her wine scornfully.

Purposes of this place, escaped her only being replaced by the sight of him whispering sweet words unknown to her as she nodded in timid conduct, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor that awaited them. With her permit, he delicately guided her smoothly along with him, as he enfolded her in his arms letting the crowd slip away from them as he lead her farther away, until their forms were no longer in her vision.

"Well isn't this a shame," A voice began referring to Yiezmien's bare back, as he spoke on. "A beautiful woman all dressed up with no one to dance with, harlequin romance's would have a fit." He snickered loosely causing her to turn her to him.

"_Jesus!_" She gasped almost dropping the glass she held while bringing her free hand to her mouth. Her eyes examined the man that stood before her, making sure her sight was correct. "Ricardo." Yiezmien breathed, setting the small ball in her throat free as she pursed her lips.

"Yes, that is my name. Nice to see you haven't forgotten." Ricardo stated curtly, swiping a glass of wine as he saw one pass him.

"Damn it, I remembered your name." She chided in rejoinder, glaring at him. " I just didn't think you'd be coming back to Harmony, not after -"

The slyly handsome young man, smirked interrupting the woman's rushed sentences. " You know I was wondering the same thing about you Yiezmien. So, tell me what are you doing back? Because if I remember correctly you have as much a right _not_ to be here as I do."

She shifted quietly from left to right as she folded her arms, finishing the half empty glass. " I have unfinished business." She murmured calmly tracing the room catching Miguel passing figure. Ricardo caught the glowers radiating from her eyes, as he too watched the man in disappearance.

"What a coincidence." Ricardo said breaking the thick silence, as his smirk widened causing Yiemien to turn her eyes back towards him. "I have some scores to settle myself,"

"Those being?" She inquired.

He didn't reply to her question for a bleak moment, only staring out into the room's horizon his wine glass still held in his hands as he tightened his grip. "Let's just say, Miguel's playing straight into my hands."

===================================================================================

****

"One of these days I'm going to marry you, Standish" Patrick stated earnestly, his voice expressing a small hint of seriousness as Charity shot him a look. "You know have those kids, you keep on talking about, buying a real nice house…" he trailed falling victim to his own whimsical fantasies.

"Always the dreamer, Pat." She stated with a wry smile, willing to humour him for just awhile "What makes you think I'd want to marry you? Let alone have your children and be stuck in a house with you for all eternity."

His answers were hesitant, as he looked back at her once more pulling her swiftly towards him before boring deep into her eyes. " I see it. Whenever I look at you -" He paused biting his lip, as a tint of rose came to his cheek. He stopped mid sentence, knowing he was getting too engaging for his own liking, hoping Charity would catch that and simply leave the statement alone.

"Whenever you look at me, you what?" Charity questioned her eyes full of anticipation as her hand grazed lightly upon his face…

****

Just another dream. The words repeated themselves endlessly, as she returned from fading away from Miguel's

touch almost allowing the tenderness with each to be each she shared with Patrick. The torture she'd been forced to spend on earth without him taught her many things. Dreams, as beautiful as that one could no longer exist yet in her short life she'd learnt that dreams as that one could never really come true, they were just pleasant thoughts, figments of an hopeful innocent imagination.

She refused all re-entrances of her own unrealities, hiding an overpowering guilt she felt of allowing herself to dwell wishfully in the past. On the other hand, she returned her presence to a man was just about taken by his own thinking as she once was. His mind was as much, or even more of a mystery than he was. He still danced, instinctively holding her firmly to the grasp of his fingertips while passing the occasional bleak smiles as his eyes met with hers for mere seconds. But even they too faded, only to be replacing the distinct look of content with those of vague gazes of emerald and an almost perfectly hidden melancholy.

"So, tell me. How am I doing?" She spoke changing the topic of unspoken conversation, . Even with her past in personal investigation, the concept of thinking and perform, to be within the mentality of the _noveau - riche,_ was definitely a trying experience, especially with the twitching stares which pasted them from the room's inhabitants.

A mellow grunt became of his voice as he watched her, his eyebrows formed in inquiry. He smiled as the worlds formulated the smooth grasp at her side tightening in devious proportions. "You definitely look, and act the part."

"I don't know how you do it? I've only been here for an hour and already I can't stand being at constant watch."

"You get used to it, I guess." Miguel answered nonchalantly. "It's the curse that goes along with the gift of being a Lopez - Fitzgerald…" His tone trailed into an uncertain pause as he looked at Charity momentarily his glances lingering away to other places, as he delicately turned her back to him swathing her gentle form in his arms.

Her visage lightened while commanding Miguel's eyes back towards her. "Is this the beginning of a testimony, I hear?"

He paused looking back at her again. "There isn't much to tell." He shrugged calmly, "I wasn't what you'd call the _picture perfect _heir." Her mouth wanted to inquire the comment, but instead she remained silent looking up at him, for continuance . " I don't know, I guess things got a little overboard and I found myself - biting more than I could chew, so to speak."

"No one's perfect, Miguel. I'm sure you off all people know that," She joked. "Besides, I'm sure your family…"

"My family helped me out?" He laughed wryly, finishing her interrupted sentences. "No. We - we aren't all that close." He ended crisply as if the ending to his words wouldn't have ended soon enough.

She moved her hands, thoughtfully past his chest residing back to the nape of his neck once more. Her mind cursing her prying curiosities. "…I didn't know, and I really shouldn't have brought it up."

"How could you've known," He replied pardoning her closemouthed apology, in a ways of gesture. " What with all that shit they have out about us."

"I guess…" She answered her voice showing some indecision. " You know I'm not much of the dancer, but I figure we should entertain the masses. Give them something to gossip about tomorrow morning," She inwardly whispered.

His grin remained as leaned closer to her incoming stance, his eyes caught up with hers as the room disappeared in their company.

"Let's not."

===================================================================================

"You know you are too much. Do you know that Fox Crane?" Katharine Bennett whispered melodiously, as her hands slid affectionately from the nape of his neck to the smooth beginning of his chest. She beamed as they moved slowly to the music.

He nodded returning the common warmth, as they swayed. " Of course I know that, but it's always nice to hear it now and then." Fox stated tilting her chin upwards in a kiss.

"Perfect," She purred in a low tone, as she pressed her head down on his chest, and in many ways they were. She didn't exactly remember the exact date, or month…perhaps not even what she was wearing or even what she looked like the day they met, but wherever or whenever it happened the days afterwards always brought her to wish the feeling wouldn't end. As time passed, it was safe for her to say that she was in love and that she would always be.

Her eyes scanned the room, full of people seeing the universal feeling comparable to hers in their expressions as one couple seemed to stand out in the crowd. The woman, draped in the flow of her black dress as the December winds blew it into a slight hovering. Her hair which was eloquently tied up, her hands, like Kay's were moments earlier were wrapped around the nape of a man's neck. Quite the couple, she observed as she caught an ear wind of the whispers buzzing of the two as they played blissfully ignorant. He held her tightly, as she could have sworn to notice a definite glimmer of desire expressed in the woman's glances as her eyes narrowed.

__

Wait, that's that Standish Girl. Of course you know her, she's Grace Bennett's niece.

"Charity!?" Kay exclaimed.

"Charity?" Fox repeated in befuddlement as he looked down at Kay, questioning why she'd be bringing up her cousin . "What about her? Is she here?"

"Yes," She replied in a flat tone, not taking hr eyes off the couple . "She's with someone Fox. Do you know what this means?"

"I guess, I'll call a spade for a spade and say that she's finally moving on." He replied. "That _is _what she's doing right?"

"_NO!?!_ - I mean yes, Fox that's exactly what she's doing." She responded, remembering Fox didn't know, or even bother to question Kay's need to be involved in Charity's life, as she continued to survey. "Hey, why do we just pop over. You know say hi." Katharine suggested, as she tried to wave Fox and herself closer to where Miguel and Charity were.

"No." He stated simple and plain, settling them both.

"Fox. She's with Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald," Katharine said, as much as a statement to him as it was to herself. "Don't you at least, want to know why she's suddenly decided to go moonlighting with _your _arch nemesis!?"

"Again the answer is no, Kay; And quite frankly I think you shouldn't either this is none of our business." He stated matter-of-factly, not letting her say or step further onto the subject.

===================================================================================

He made sure his actions were slow. Unhurriedly searching the white lace that covered her, tresses of golden sprawled across a bed of dim shade. It was much to her own content, somehow loving the satisfying trouble she felt within herself with each slight touch that ridiculed her. It was the obvious uncertainty of the unknown that frightened and overwrought her the most , each feeling overruling her better sense in each moment that past.

He grazed each place her found, letting the well defined breaths that escaped give him access to move forward. The slight breezes flowing around her body . The patience of it driving her insane, as she awaited for it to quicken and come closer, her very own hungers pulling him towards her bringing into conscience all desire as their lips touched, feeling the heat each emitted.

Her legs rested lazily along his side, his fingertip's drew along them allowing the kisses to deepen as the fair prodding movements began.

She moaned fully, the sigh in tone expressing the missing of the absence of such an intense feeling while her hands winding volatility down his back, each touch speaking the words of pleasance that she could never utter.

Dawn came, as it always would without any sort of intrusion and for the first he hated each shadow of light tormenting him with the thought that that same silhouette of luminance would take her way from him. In spite of this, the thought of her disappearance wasn't what plague him the most. It was her silence, the unsettling subdued of which he'd caused. He'd feared the far way glance in her eyes was she stepped way from his embrace, and the silence that came in between, and now that worry had become another cruel reality.

She stood, her figure complementing the rosed sunrise on the balcony of the hotel they've inhibited. Her face hidden from his as she only focused on the breathless imagery that surrounded her. Her head turned slightly , to the man which stood gingerly behind, her eyes still avoiding contact with his.

"I'm not taking it back, I meant every word." Miguel spoke.

"You don't fall in love with a woman like me, Miguel." Charity said meekly, folding her arms her head shaking as her words kept on stopping him from any sort of protest. " I don't trust it, I don't think I ever will…it's just unfair to you " She shook her head dominantly putting an end to her statements as she felt the warmth of her tears.

__

Love. She questioned the declaration, as the more the word ran in her mind the more she knew no where in her world could that word fit. No where in what they had could love ever fit, all it would ever do was complicate things where there no need be.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide, Charity?" He questioned his voice a calm passionate roar. " I mean, don't I deserve this - don't _we_ deserve this?" He questioned her, vexed by her long hesitations.

"_Yes._" She shut her eyes in replying the tears streaming down the paleness of her cheek. "You deserve that, but it won't be with me." She paused slightly letting her hand brush away her tears, as her hushed voice continued. She turned to him revealing her bravest face. "Let's make this short. It's useless, to just drag this along when we both knew this couldn't last." Charity said callicely her tone hiding any emotion, her eyes caught up his gaze as she tried to walk past.

"Please don't do this." She whispered wearily, as she looked into those eyes. "There are so many woman, who would love to be here - to have you feel so deeply for them. You deserve someone who'd love you back, not to play second." His glances released her, as she finally walked past trying to gather her thoughts before preparing to leave.

"Other woman I can have, but I'd much rather be with you." He thwarted any advance of hers to leave as he gently turned her arm towards him. His hands cupped Charity's face , making sure she listened. " I want _you_ to have my heart, no matter what that means for me." He fell quiet as he kissed her softly, hoping the rising need and zealous of each caress would change her mind.

"This can't work," She responded in between kisses, although parts of her wishing it would.

"It can…" He whispered. "And if you let me, I can show you how." Miguel ended, his grin while mischievous showing assurance as he swept her in his arms damning what the sun would bring and only letting emotions phrase what words couldn't.

…

Closing Thoughts- I thought I'd do some commentary on all the events that past in this _dance, party_ whatever, but Imma let my reader's do that! Latz.

__

Yes, as noted by my girl Floetic…I Mahogany Miss reviewed my own damn story, and dammit I'm not ashamed! Though I'd never do it again.

****


	10. Caught In The Act

__

Caught In The Act.

Opening Thoughts - This one is mercifully short, because I knew all to well of the torture I must have put you all through by that monster chapter before this. I'm sorry, and Enjoy!

…

Kay Bennett paced back and forth around Bianca's apartment, determined to wear out a hole through her carpets as she did such. At moments her blue eyes would glance over at Bianca who sat her eyes following the woman's trailing with her brow perpetually risen, her arms crossed just as her legs.

"I don't want to here it Bianca!" Kay roared putting up her hand in abrupt defence, as she glared directly at the woman who said nothing as much as a word. " I don't want to here another _I told you so_, from you of all people."

"Well you're going to here it from someone, and personally I'd like that person to be me." Bianca's saucy tone, made Kay stop completely. " I told you so Kay. I told you Charity was seeing someone, and I'm very glad that someone is Miguel." She stood from where she sat, letting her calm voice continue the avowal. "I knew those two were going to hook up, I mean you could practically see the heat. Ooh, I wonder if he's as good as he looks." She ended letting her lust become the best of her, as she smiled.

The brunette tilted her head in unreserved disbelief, her lips forming into a disdainful frown while waving her hand across her friend's face shaking her out of a daze. "I can't believe you Bianca, I'm here worrying about my own cousin's safety and all you can think about is whether or not this guy is a good lay. Way to go," She clapped her hands sardonically, while walking past her.

"Honey, Charity doesn't need us. At least when it comes to her life, because I'm sure I could point out a whole lot of other things she'd need our help on , okay!? -"

"This isn't a damn joke!" She hissed now glowering "This is real, Bianca, I'm surprised you've seemed to have all up and forgotten about that all of a sudden."

"Everyone has a past Kay," Bianca responded.

"Well, fortunately our pasts aren't as extravagant as Miguel's I'm sure."

"I'm sure he's told her already."

"Do you honestly think that Charity would actually stay after that? I don't think so."

Now it was Bianca's turn to shake her head in incredulity, as she narrowed her eyes to her stubborn friend. " Maybe it's time you take a good look out of your picture perfect world Katharine, because aside from your precious _boy toy, _Fox, there are actual good men out there."

===================================================================================

In the weeks that past leaving the wreckage of the holidays behind, the same solstice that had taken her away gave her back. They hadn't spoken of the events that past the last night they were together, her resolved it was for the best. Although deeper inside he was angry. Angry, for letting himself get so candid about something such as a _meaningful_ love. Angry, for letting stupor whispers of pleasure over come him…only to be refused.

Even so the continuous smile, that could only truly appear when he was in her attendance, appeared in a broad fashion as their hands intertwined , both partaking in a stir which caused aromatic scents to emanate through the kitchen. The touch of silken skin upon each other collectively with the nearness not letting an inch of separation get in between.

"You seem quiet," Miguel stated as Charity set herself free from him walking around her kitchen to find something , his brow continuing to arch higher as he watched and awaited. "My cooking expertise, not to your liking?" He kidded, resting the top on a bubbling over pot.

"No," She laughed. "Actually, if that tastes as good as it looks I just might have to keep you around for awhile."

"I won't complain." He added. "But that's not what's bugging you." Miguel finished, his visage expressing a unique look known to well by Charity. One, as if boastfully showing that he knew her much more than she'd ever know herself.

"Do you, ever grow tired of keeping this…" She paused in her statements incompletely letting her hands unsuccessfully finished the sentence, as his arch brow sustained. "Because, Katharine and Bianca are much like family to me, now don't get me wrong, I've really _really _enjoyed not having the both horde into my personal dealings…" She began her words fading as she circled Miguel in contemplation. "But then again, I'm really sick and tired of having to dodge glances every time we _think_ someone we know is watching."

He nodded receptively amused by her unremitting ramblings as she stopped. "Then we'll tell them," He replied incredulously, as if the answer to all problems as he leaned forward to capture her lips.

"_Or_ we could stay incognito for awhile longer, I _am_ a big fan of procrastination." She contemplated playfully avoiding his kiss.

"Or we could do that." He said, leaning in once more as the sound of the phone ringing rang through the house. Charity retreated to the noise, her eyebrows furrowed in wonder as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. What a surprise Charity you're actually home. I'd thought you'd be off at another pottery session."

"Kay!?" She called out in high decibel, as Miguel's attention drew to her. "Hi, what's going on? Planning to come over?" Charity questioned , hoping the answers would centre themselves somewhere around no.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She snapped nonchalantly. "No, I was just over at Bianca's and we were both wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime, maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course …see you then." Charity went promptly, commencing to hang up the phone went Kay's barging voice of protest shun through.

"Sure - oh and don't forget to invite that fetching instructor of yours. I must admit he's quite a ketch, love you." And with that Katharine's voice was gone, leaving Charity at the other end of the receiver with the after results of being found out. She turned to Miguel her expression sour and pouty as her eyes met with his.

"I guess, we'll be having that first date of ours sooner than we've expected."

===================================================================================

Ricardo's hand slid across his steering wheel as his car took on the darkened road. His deepened eyes searched the area, as his destination came into more clear sight.

__

Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight?

He really saw no kind of purpose in hiding in the gallows like this when every part of him wanting to let his reign vengeance begin, each part of his yearning caused him to search more profoundly in the matter so much so that in the confinement of his own car he started to question his very own judgments to his purpose. Was going through all of this really worth it?

Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight?

Ricardo was livid at the very thought that a man belonging to a family as powerful as his once was, had know lead him to hide in the murk of the night, avoidance glances of familiarities. While his foes, basked in the glorious light of the sun. He remembered the days when a family too weak and feeble as the very Lopez - Fitzgerald got all of the glooming praise. When his family, with all the money and power in the world, obtained all the unforgiving scandal and demise. It didn't seem to ring any sense to him.

Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to die?

Maybe his purpose all lied within, a life that was taken too long before it's time. Days had passed and he'd cursed the god's for taking the only cherished thing he possessed away from his life, his mother. Her leaving opened his eyes further to the world putting a new bitter meaning to the one she'd already instilled. He'd promised Consuella Lopez, revenge and revenge is what she would have, the sweetest of it's kind.

…

Closing Thoughts - Liked it? The song I used for the end was _Dying To Live_ by Tupac & The Notorious B.I.G. I've always believed in giving my villains a purpose, and not having them be evil for convenience and this song had helped me do that. Yes, Consuella and Pilar are related and _I_ do know that Pilar already has a sister but I thought I'd fix some family history by adding the black sheep of the Lopez's to the mix (_ Aunt Maria seemed too nice.)_ I do plan to use Maria in the following chapter's as well so I haven't completely changed everything. Thanks, and Review dammit! _just kidding_. Latz.


	11. Sorted Breakfast

__

Sorted Breakfast.

Opening Thoughts - **_Ooh, _you don't know how good it feels to write again! I thought this would be a good time to express my gratitude to all of you who review and read my stories. Their were times when allot of people believed a story like this couldn't really stand, and somehow you've all made it possible. Thank you, I don't think you'll ever know how much I appreciated it.**

…

"What was that for?" Miguel questioned the spontaneous, graze. There was something strange and yet endearing about it, as was the fact that this was a new facet of their problematic relations. Light meant curious passing glances, and secrets untold and unknown by the outside world that knew them well.

It was the two warm bodies pressed closely eluding the chill of the norm, the condescending grins expressed beyond each slight hint of a kiss before its continuance and the reluctant parting that brought the boyish grin upon his trimmed features.

Charity smiled lightly, her arms on his shoulders as they stood indifferent on an avenue. "It's a thank you, for actually agreeing to go through with this breakfast - thing. And, an incentive just in anything goes worse than I've already planned."

"Would you stop being so melodramatic," He scoffed playfully in a chuckle, as they turned a boulevard. It was early and the sun beamed through the streets of Harmony, bringing an admirable luminance to the place which added to the picturesque beauty. "It's just breakfast, with your cousin and your best friend. Not the Spanish Inquisition." He spoke his words drawing out to a close.

"I am _not_ being melodramatic, Miguel." She countered tightening her coat, as they continued to move forward. "I'm just being _realistic. _I know my cousin like the back of my hand," Charity declared with a sardonic chortle, "I know, the very second we get there she's going to get domestic and revert to the old days when we were kids,"

Intrigued, Miguel cocked a brow. "By doing?"

"Oh, well my cousin has this habit of always intervening." Charity shrugged, "At any given moment she'd just _charge_, and take full rightful ownership to shove her nose in my business."

"That's not a habit, Charity. That's just a family," Miguel laughed, warmly before stopping her footsteps and pulling her towards him. Her eyes searched his momentarily as he spoke in a soft manner, "You really do worry too much." He kissed her lightly as a testament and a fondness of the fact, as she stepped away.

"And, if _you _keep this up _we're_ going to be more late than we already have been"She responded as she grabbed him along the streets, to their awaiting torture.

===================================================================================

Kay and Bianca sat on divergent sides at a table in _the silver Platter_. Both had chosen one of the most elite breakfast clubs in Harmony. Katharine used the choice as a mechanism of intimidation; Bianca simply chose it for the fast waiters who by the drop of a ten would frisk freely and beyond. She was in now way on the mission that Katharine was to prove Miguel of being the worst possible match for Charity, and she made sure they both knew that.

Kay scanned the snobbery of the classical music that played along with, the haughtily displayed room. Lifting the glass of distilled water to her pained lips, she rested it down once more. "They're late." The words like sharp knives as her eyes turned to Bianca.

"I've noticed." She responded passively, turning her attentions away from the fit waiter and back to her friend. "What did you expect that Charity would be at your beck and call with this?" Kay's silence was more than enough to dignify an answer. "And I thought you knew better."

"I just want to get this over with. In a few minutes, I'll be exposing Miguel for the son of a bitch he actually is, and Charity we'll be free to move on with her life, they way she should have when Patrick died. Instead of this disgruntled sexcapade gig, she seemed to get herself in."

Bianca rolled her eyes, as she turned back to the woman. Poised in her statements, "She is and she has moved on, if you haven't noticed. And I don't want you doing anything to ruin her happiness. I mean Jesus, Kay were supposed to be her best friends not her assailants." In more serious of a tone she continued her words as if a warning. "Now, I want you to promise me that you won't start anything today. I'd be nice if just for once we could all act like civilized grown folk, instead of immature oversexed teenagers. Could you do that Kay?"

"They're here," She replied, in avoidance. While her eyes narrowed down the couple as they came closer.

As if she had no other choice, she complied with Bianca's wish for the time being. Putting on her best behaviour as Miguel and Charity finally came to the table. Casually biting her tongue at the revelation that Miguel didn't actually have a relevant title, he stood as no _boyfriend _nor was he called as a _good friend._ She refrained from questioning either's reasoning for this, by asking what their connection other than the distinct obvious; And quicker than it came, the time had been over and done with and she surprised herself with the kindness and approval she acted out. Calmly awaiting to release her hell as the time came.

===================================================================================

He watched her from the veil of the coat room, an etched from on his lips as the menacing voices of obligation came to him in hiding.

"_I'm_ not hearing this, I can't be." Vincent Hughes raved. "I thought we were in this together Miguel. Don't tell me you've decided to back away from all this already?"

One had eased down the thread of his pants, as it rested in one of its pockets while the other clenched the phone. "Would you shut - up? Of course I haven't backed out, not when I'm this close to getting everything I've ever wanted." He felt the pierce of eyes upon him as the vigour tone of his voice lowered walking throughout the isolated room.

"Excuse me if I'm not convinced by all this hesitations." Vince stated flatly "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I was pretty damn sure we had everything planned. You gave me specific orders as to what to do, the very moment I -"

"I know what I said, Vince." Miguel confirmed, venturing back to the place he just was "But I can't. Not now," In a cautioned motion he tilted the confined blinds of doors that set him apart from the rest of the room, capturing Charity once more.

"Why the hell not? It's not like we have time on our side." The hasty voice said. "If you want what you said you want done we have to strike now!"

"This is my call remember that," Miguel quipped not taking a liking to the tone he's received "We will do things as planned, but it's not going to be today." As the click of the phone being closed could be heard, he let his hands engulf the devise letting the strong grip he had on it close, as he brought it to his mouth. This was definitely some kind of mess he had gotten himself into. Possibly, the worst as in this chance he had so much to lose yet so much more to gain.

The door closing loudly interrupted the thoughts, as Katharine scowling figure stood at the other end.

"Don't frown like that Katharine, no one like's a poor sport. It isn't all that attractive," Miguel advised, "Your little boyfriend only has himself to blame with the way his business is going these days,"

Her grim expressions continued, as she glared at the man. "Don't play coy with me Lopez - Fitzgerald. You know damn well what this is about." The brunette snapped as the sound the dainty doors shutting could be heard between them. "You're going to tell me what you're doing with my cousin, and you're not going anywhere until you do."

===================================================================================

__

SYDNEY, AUSTRAILIA.

As he circled the internment, pausing at the sight of his desk ahead of him. His dark eyes bore into the sight that taunted from all the years he'd left, the sight of eyes filled with all the hope in the world made him cringe with guilt as they lingered to a face.

Slowly he inched over to the haunting frame, picking it up swiftly with no sign of fear. Looking directly into the picture, his eyes shut trying desperately to hear the sounds of happy children with common glimmers of emerald like his with stunning features as their mother.

"Detective, Fitzgerald." A voice called from the doorway of his office. "Mr. Fitzgerald, sorry to interrupt." The woman continued as stepped further into the room.

A wry smile crossed Martin Fitzgerald's lips as he turned resting the photo frame on his desk once more. "That's no problem Evelyn, what seems to be the problem?"

"Everything's under control," The young lady responded calmly, "You just received some mail, no return address though," Evelyn commented, as she handed the sleek envelope to her boss before promptly walking away.

__

No return address? Martin pondered, as he surveyed the thing. Moving his finger upwards he opened the mail slipping the meek paper out of the envelope. His eyes followed efficiently after each word until the letter's end, as he let the envelope fall to the floor, paper still in hand he clenched to it as he looked at the words once more.

===================================================================================

"Look, I care for Charity far more than I've cared for any woman, and if you're thinking this is intimidating enough to get me to stop seeing her - I'd have to say you're mistaken." Miguel replied tranquilly, walking past Katharine.

Kay caught his arm as she turned him back to face her, "These are some confident words for someone who's hanging by a string." She side while smirking widely. "I'd be nice to me, if I were you."

"What in God's name are you talking about Bennett?" He sneered, while staring at the women as she was absolutely mad.

"I'd be a shame for Charity to find out about you this way, but I'll be willing to risk it. I'm on to you, Miguel and it's just a matter of time before Charity will be too." She stated, "You claim to know her well, tell me how much longer do you think she's going to buy into this _mystery man_ complex you have going on?" Kay questioned while snickering.

His silence was a gateway for her to continue. "She's an official, Miguel. I'm sure Charity's seen tones of cases like yours before she quit, this is just another…"

"Oh, Kay didn't anyone tell you how dangerous it is to meddle in other people's business?"

"You don't scare me." Katharine roared, as Miguel briskly recoiled his arm.

With his lips pursed he shrugged walking past as the woman turned to him. "Maybe you should. For the last time, I'll tell you I have actual feeling for your cousin. She returns the same for me, so I think it's safe to say we'll be together as long as the fates allow," Miguel declared certainly, while moving inwards to the brunette to whisper. "I'd get used to me if I were you, Kay; because if I get my way, which we both know I will, that _will_ be a _very_ long time."

===================================================================================

"So," Charity began as she looked across the table to Bianca. Kay and Miguel had left earlier leaving just them and Charity took this time to her advantage.

"What do you want me to say, Charity? You know Katharine, just as much as _I do._" She stated, quietly while playing around with the small ornaments on the table. It was now noon, all the waiters worth looking at were off shift and she was still here!

"I'm right aren't I? She does have something up her sleeve. Kay was too calm for comfort this morning."

"Stop grilling me!" Bianca hissed in frustration, as they stood to leave.

Yiezmien, had stepped in as they stood with no invitation taking her seat at the. "I hope you both aren't leaving so soon?" She stated while talking to both women.

"Who the hell are you?" Bianca demanded throwing all manners behind and fed up with the whole day all together she wanted no other surprises.

"Bianca this is Yiezmien Vasquez. Yiezmien, Bianca Evans." Charity said flatly about half as thrilled as Bianca to see the woman.

"I believe we've met before, you're Miguel's bartendress. Kudos, maybe you could fix me up something sometime," The woman said while lifting her coat.

Bianca's eyes narrowed. "_Oh, _I can fix you something alright you hoity - toity …"

"Bianca was just leaving," Charity covered as she grabbed her friend by the arm and told her to wait for her by the car. Bianca insisted to stay around just in case her friend needed any back up to kick the hell out of this Vasquez girl's ass but Charity refrained, and Bianca left.

"What's the point of all of this, Yiezmien? If I recall correctly I _really_ didn't like you, and I could have sworn that you feel the same." She queried, while sitting down.

"Things haven't changed. I still love Miguel, and want very much to be with him" The dark haired woman said, shifting her long tresses to and fro as she crossed her legs. They were both adults she saw no reason to lay of the fact. "But unfortunately he doesn't feel the same," She ended her tone in regrettably, before searching Charity's presence.

"He told you he loved you didn't he?" Yiezmien took to time to ask.

"I don't think that's any of you're business." Charity replied curtly, as the woman nodded. "Why are you here, Yiezmien?"

Yiezmien tilted her head, to the younger blonde as she crossed her arms in contemplation. "You really don't know don't you?"

"Know what?" She sighed disconsolately, growing very impatient in the conversation.

She hesitated briefly, while leaning inwardly. "Miguel's a man of circumstance; he always does whatever feels right at that moment. I should know with how long we've been together - and not. It was always something with him, either a beautiful club singer or…"

"A bitch of an ex - girlfriend, who couldn't take a break up if it, hit her in the face?" Charity concluded as she smiled, "Goodbye, Yiezmien." She declared while standing.

"It must feel nice to be so confident of Miguel's feelings for you. And hey! I could be wrong, he could genuinely love you _or_, I could be right and the very second he finds something better he'll be out faster than you can watch him go." She stood glaring into Charity's eyes while taking her coat. "I hope for you it wont be too late before you realize, you're sleeping with the enemy."

…

Closing Thoughts - **So, what do you think!? I hope I'm not being biased by saying that I really _loved_ writing this one and I hope you loved reading this. Anyhow, to the storyline…y'all could all guess what's coming up but that won't mean I'll tell! Although I'll be nice and give you a heads up to really focus on the confrontations that went on…Latz. Review s'il vous plait.**

__

Yes Miss Tasha! I've missed having you as a reviewer and I hope those won't get far and few between.

__


	12. The Hands That Hold Our Fate

__

The Hand That Holds Our Fate.

Opening Thoughts - I'm back! , for the second one and it's safe to say that its for keeps. With the exception of a few, my exams are done and the story will continue…now.

…

__

THE OUTSKIRTS OF CASTLETON.

The room was dark, dimly lighted so only the outline of his figure sitting in a nearby chair could be seen. He laid the old thing back against the wall. It was quite, a silence so thick and unwelcoming that it made each part of her shudder and a small frown came upon her in the bottomless murk.

Thoughts of what she was to him filled her mind as her fingertips reached the detailed buttons of her shirt. What was she to him, an accomplice in the great scheme that they've indulged in, a cheap thrill perhaps to kill the time… Yiezmien knew even before she'd felt his first touch that he wouldn't be anything comparable to what she had. She remembered the long moments of heated exchanged, dreamed of them even until the point of which they'd almost become real to the very last tempered glisten of sweat.

She smiled softly, as the silken piece of attire fell to the floor to her feet, letting the elusion to her liking these actions reign over any true thoughts. Her hands smoothing down her sides as she unfastened the side of her skirt, fully exposed to him but yet her true intentions never so much hidden.

Her breaths were heavy as the hidden disdain in her eyes laid upon Ricardo. He watched her profoundly, his hands interlaced above his lips as he stood from his chair inching towards her. Breaths apart, she flinched lightly at the fell of his hand on her face. Soft, yet an ever so subtle warning.

"I have this aching feeling that I shouldn't trust you." Ricardo admitted as she looked at him once more.

She rose a brow with the slightest twitch of her lips. "Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious when you think of it. It's obvious you're still in love with my cousin, how do I know you don't have any loyalties to him that won't betray my plans?"

"_Our_ plans." She corrected, "This plan of yours will never work without my help," She reminded him drawing closer to the warmth of his body. " Years ago, Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald ruined our lives. Now I we finally return the favour"

===================================================================================

__

HARMONY, DOWN TOWN.

"I've finally got it." Miguel breathed to him self in disbelief, as he sat back down in the chair in his office. He smiled as his gloved hands past the object and his dark emerald eyes widely searched it. For a small moment once more he felt like the world was at last his.

What he'd obtained made him powerful, indestructible even to the greats which who once thought the same. The smirk vanished when his eyes rested on a recognizable face upon a frame.

__

"I don't need to hear it Patrick, I thought by you finding out about this you'd understand. Obviously I was wrong."

Miguel scoffed.

"I **do** understand Miguel that's why I'm telling you to stop this. Trust me getting into these things means nothing but bad news for you."

"Right," Miguel laughed, as he bore into Patrick's eyes. " As if you'd ever understand."

"Don't do this."

"I have to, I'm doing this for my family and if you can't get that I really don't see why we've been friends for so long."

"Hey, Mikey word is that…" Douglas paused as he caught his employer in mid gesture, as he looked down at the scene. " So much for the straight and narrow huh, Miguel?" He commented dryly closing the door behind him. He remembered this sight, the look in his partners eyes. Whatever this was, was just another problem that _he_ had to fix, just as he always did.

Miguel stood walking over to his vault, resting the contense in it once more as he turned back to his friend. "Bad habits die hard." he spoke throwing his gloves onto his desk.

Douglas nodded, despite the misunderstanding as he crossed his arms. "Does she know about everything Miguel?"

"Everything?" Miguel repeated coyly with a smirk. "I tell Charity many things I think were going to have to be a little more specific."

"I guess by that statement, you haven't told her anything about your past. I thought you cared about this one," e laughed dryly. " Maybe I was , a little too forgone when I thought that you'd be different this time."

"I _do_ care about her, Douglas." He quickly replied, "God, knows I do…but there are things - my past for one, about me that she'll never understand. No matter how much I feel for her."

"You don't know that." Douglas protested, vehemently.

"Actually Doug I do. This is for the best ,"

Douglas turned to leave, not wanting to waist anymore honest breath on his friend he decided to tend to more important things. Bianca mostly, he knew he was wearing that girl down. " If you _care_ about this woman as much as you say you do, be fair to her. Tell her the truth." With those words he left.

As if the truth could be so easy. His mother would always him _The truth always sets us free, Hijo. _At many times in his life his mother's word was always right, but this time she couldn't have been more wrong.

===================================================================================

Images of familiar faces would come to her as her eyes shut at night, in her solitude. They all seemed clear untouched by time, happy. At times beyond her deepest character she yearned to dream, because when she dreamt the image of their faces became more apparent and it was as if she'd never lost.

__

I can't stay in this hell whole, any longer Charity.

His eyes spoke with anger as she tried to capture him once more. A face showing warmth that couldn't be erased, eyes which captured great wisdom. She watched him pack all of his belongings, her small figure observing all this with gloss in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry, she couldn't let him know how much him leaving her alone had an effect on her; But he knew her too well.

__

Don't worry, squirt. He assured grabbing her into a tight embrace, Charity recalled a small feeble voice pleading him to stay , assuring that things would be better if he stayed, promising that she'd be better if he didn't leave somehow that was never enough. _I'll always be your big brother. _She wanted to come with him, if he'd hated living at the Bennett how much why wouldn't he take her with him, they could be the family there mother would have wanted them to be…things would work. _I can't, it wouldn't work out you know that Charity. Besides they'll take care of you…I trust them, I'll come back for you when I can. I love you._ She must have waited for years for her brother to return, and as time past she grew to know better.

__

My sweet little baby girl.

The voice seemed similar, at the sound of the endearment she could almost feel her mother's warm smile that graced her each time they spoke, even on her worst day. _You may not understand this now, but sooner or later in your life you will Charity. _She'd do anything to back the time, that she'd regretfully wasted with her. If only she could get those precious moments back she would do everything different she'd be the perfect daughter…the daughter no one would ever dream of abandoning. She'd diminish all the hurtful immature words, and replace those with ones of love and gratitude. But those moments were gone. _ I'll always be here with you, you'll never be alone._

I hate girls. A young hazy eyed six year old grimaced, to her through her youth she hated him. He was mean to her he'd always make it a personal deal of his to bug her whenever she found herself in the playground, mostly whenever her older brother nor Kay, who was small but could pack a punch better than any boy ever could. _They're stupid,_ he'd say throwing her with yet another ball or ruining her the hair that she'd manage to fix to precision. He was her first love, _I guess you aren't that bad…for a girl Standish._ He'd laugh as they reminisced , the famous chuckle lighting up their youthful faces as they swung in that very park. They never even got to say goodbye, she never got to thank him for loving her…or, to tell him that there would never be anyone else in her heart. She didn't want there to be.

And then there he was, he stood with an eased smirk marring his visage his hands boyishly tucked in his pockets as he watched her deeply. Unlike the others he said nothing, he only observed, as each and every face disappeared. She ran past him begging for them to return, she screamed at him endlessly until tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed still begging for them to return, as he then left as well. Charity felt like a child, the small girl that she used to know. The small girl that wept inside the woman, the small girl that cried for something she'd always be destined to loose.

===================================================================================

__

Yiezmien rose from the bed in the late of night, as she found her belongings. In the darkness she searched through the room for the thing she'd been vying for, the very thing that had lead her to be subjected to Ricardo torrid passions. At the moment that the entity was in her sights she smiled, sure she didn't wake the man who slept soundly close around.

Her lips pouted as she laughed lightly. "Foolish, Ricardo. I thought you knew better not to trust a thief, like yourself." Yiezmien's brow rose, as the figure stirred briskly. "Too bad. Perhaps if I could be trusted, we might've made quite the team."

…

_ _

Closing Thoughts- I hope you've all liked this one, and rest assured there's much more to come! Latz.


	13. Lies in Retrospect

__

Lies In Retrospect…

Opening Thoughts- I know all of y'all must be tripping mostly the ones who are looking at the site right now and saying _" wait a damn second - I've already read this chapter didn't I?"_ Well you kind of did, but the problem was after reading the chapter over for myself ( **_author's do read their own stuff you know!_**) I couldn't help but look back at it and feel bored. I'll be straight with everyone, and tell you that this is one of the most crucial parts in the story and the farther my writing career goes the more I've noticed that I've become an obsessive compulsive perfectionist when it comes to each scene. Hence why y'all chapter's take so long to get out. So, after you reach the final words of this chapter, I'd like you to make your review honest, _hey_ even tell me where you'd like this to go if the spirit moves you! I'll explain although I think when you read this it's going to be quite straight forward, but, everything is from _finish to start._

…

Waking to an uncomforting stillness, through the night she awoke. He was no longer there, and the space that he'd filled by the light of the morning had faded, as she wondered where Miguel had wondered off to yet again. _Her mystery_, her mind whispered lightly as her voice ever so calmly called for him through her house. Her better senses lead her to the semi - lighted room in her house, the sudden hiss of angered voices came to her as she approached the room's opening.

"_What the hell are you Miguel?_" She breathed anxiously as she appeared to the voices. Sure enough as she'd guessed Miguel appeared to her, but much to her surprise so did Chief Sam Bennett and Detective Luis Lopez - Fitzgerald. At the sound of her they broke their glares, Sam detaching from his grasp on the young man to go over to his niece.

"Sam," Was all her mouth could voice, as the older man approached her his light silver eyes showing a hidden rage and sympathy as he inched towards her. "Luis, what the hell is going on? What are you doing to him?" Charity questioned as her eyes fell upon Miguel momentarily, while he averted his emeralds in the same space in time focusing on the floor too ashamed to look her in the face any longer.

Sam placed a hand on Charity's shoulder, she watched each move as he spoke once more. "Charity, I think you should have a seat."

"No." She replied sternly withdrawing her shattered form as she glowered from man to man. _No, no, no_. Her mind screamed in anguish as she bit back her tears, things she didn't want to see becoming too clear beyond her own imaginations.

"Charity, please." Luis spoke softly, somewhere beyond whatever bad chemistry he and Charity had in the past working with Patrick didn't seem to matter any longer. He saw the deep hurt in her eyes, and it only made him loathe his brother more than he already had.

"He -" She paused in her words, her face pale as she watched Miguel's distant appearance. "Miguel, killed Patrick. _He's _the killer it's taken years to find." This was impossible, not Miguel…_not her Miguel ._ He couldn't have done this, why would he? Patrick trusted him, this all couldn't be real, she must've never woken up from the nightmare she'd been having. This was all apart of the torturous apparitions, _damnit_ it had to be.

Her thoughts swirled within her head as did the room, the sound of calming voice eluded her as she felt herself falling back against a wall, her hand slowly dragging itself up to her face as the room twirled out of her very control.

"Yes, Charity that's about right." Sam quietly replied, waiting for her to respond…she never did. "I'm sorry, _so_ very sorry." The voice echoed, as she nodded. Her turned to his partner who held Miguel tightly by arm, "Let's get out of here."

"What about her statement?" Luis asked.

"She had nothing to do with this, alright?" Miguel spoke up out of his silence as his eyes burned into his brother's. "Keep Charity out of it."

"See that's where you're wrong Miguel." Sam sneered. " Patrick was the _love_ of my nieces life, she was also his partner in crime - the same man that you killed, so this has everything to do with her; And I'm sure she'll stop at nothing to avenge his death." He assured vengefully while glancing towards Luis. " I'll have someone tend to her later."

The dark haired man across the room nodded. "Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald, you are being charged with the first degree murder of Patrick O'Riley."

**__**

You're challenging. With all she felt somehow Charity like always conjured up her strongest aura, one last time vying to look the man she'd been betrayed by in the eye once more, all feeling cold and sullen to him paralleling all she'd only begun to feel in the few days that went. **_Why do you persist to actually enjoying me , Charity? Is it because maybe there's something deeper to it?_**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held in a court of law…"

**__**

There are so many reasons Charity. And when the time is right, I'll tell you everything. You're just going to have to be patient with me, This was the secret. The mystery that had become the man she was drawn to, the ambiguity about him that she had thought insignificant as to how _wonderful_ he was. How the very same secrecy, was what she stubbornly ignored for her own desires.

**__**

I'm going to make sure the people who've done this pay! That's what I'm doing. And so it was said, so it would be done. Charity saw no more _love_ nor _compassion_ pertaining to her situations, no more _dreams_ or a promising _future._ There was only hate and revenge, one that needed to be met.

===================================================================================

__

HARMONY, POLICE DEPARTEMENT.

__

" Someone! Anyone, please help me!" All attentions turned to the young woman sobbing in dishevelled apparel, her dark brown eyes streaming glossy with her tears as she burst into the police department in the late of night. Her tone admonished fear, as she searched the room for an answer to her call.

Sam stood in the very same department, his glances fixated on the screen which played frightful events as it snapped off suddenly. "I think she's telling the truth. I've had this video tape sent the specialist, they've said it's legitimate."

__

" He told me that I've I ever breathed a word of the evidence to anyone - he'd kill me." Yiezmien admitted the thin stripped tears streaking her darkened complexion. " I can't live with this any longer - the lies , the fear…"

"Bullshit!" Hank Bennett spoke up aghast by all that he'd been hearing and had seen, while raising his hand in protest. "Come on think about it Sam, if you had this kind of vital information in your possessions would you really wait some five odd years to bring it to the officials? There's something a little defective in her story."

__

"Do you have any idea what information like that in your possessions does to you?" She said while looking at the men obliquely. "It's like a poison that kills you from the inside,"

Luis straitened his stance as he spoke up, " She was obviously, scared of what this man could do to her. No less, she must have thought she'd be brought in for a crime that she hardly committed,"

__

"And that's why I'm here, I'm sick and tired of being poisoned and I'd want nothing more than my lover to be brought to justice."

"She played a second party in thievery , Luis, who's to say she hadn't played the same part in murder?!" Hank rebutted boldly.

"It's obvious she was forced into it, by his family." Luis stated, while sighing. " Look, I more than anyone else would like to believe this is some sort of lie, but you and I know that it isn't - we all do. We've just found Patrick's killer, and whether you like it or not, Hank, either way he's going to jail."

===================================================================================

__

NEW MEXICO CITY.

Dr. Nazareth stood, his gazes fixed outside the window of his deserted office. With one hand dug in his white lab jacket the other balanced at his side, gripping Chinese medicine balls. They small devices executed a small chiming noise like wind chimes that were tease by the warm winds, he found piece within the sound of the two objects of silver clinking against each other.

He'd never really needed the device, despite the many times he'd prescribed them to other patients of his. _Look sir, Doc…whatever the hell your name is, I don't need a shrink. Psychiatrists are for people who have denial, people who have troubled admitting their faults. I'm not that way, at least I've admitted to the fact that I've killed a man. _Somehow the meek sounds, kept him calm making everything around seem allot less important than they actually were.

"No, you can't just tell me that a **_murderer_** has just escaped out of these facilities and expect me - _Hell! _Expect all of us to remain calm!?" Ms. Hewitts spewed past the crowd of other patient which buzzed around in horror. A young nurse was making an effort to calm her soothingly holding on to her arm as she recoiled. "What the hell are you all thinking? You're supposed to be insuring our safety and you let this happen?"

"We aren't safe!" A patient bellowed as he fell to the floor. "We're all going to die," He continued in hollow tone as his hands pressed against his face.

For instance, it was the morning in New Mexico. Beautiful , pretty as one of those pictures you sent away for magazines or postcards. Perhaps _8: 50_, to be exact, and Damien Winters, a conceived killer had escaped from one of the safest and highly guarded rehabilitation centres in the continent to God knows where. And Dr. Nazareth wasn't worried, why should he be? When he had the calming sounds of his _damn_ Chinese medicine balls.

Farther in Mexico City…

****

His eyes were hidden by the dark shades of sunglasses that he'd stolen from the centre, along with all the belongings he had before he was captured by the place. Damien was unrecognizable, the familiar faces looking at him with new prospect added to the fact although he felt the resounding feeling that he still wasn't free.

"Heads up." A voice called sliding a glass down towards his hand. His unruly features grimaced in confusion, as Damien looked up. "It's from him," The bartender gestured towards a middle aged man, he head bowed with a smile when Damien's glances met him.

Disturbed by the action, he pushed the glass away while standing and walking out of the bar into the side streets. His sunglasses gleaming in the golden sunlight as he walked the lonely streets, of the exquisite town. Turning down endless deserted streets to avoid any , cautious glances. He walked a little slower now digging his hand into his shirt, while turning to the man whose footsteps where heard behind.

He thrust a silver knife at the figure as he pushed the man against the wall, a glare of vicious doing in his dark brown eyes.

"I wouldn't kill me, if I were you." Martin Fitzgerald suggested to the young man.

"Why the hell not?" Damien sneered, the knife still inches away from Martin's face.

"Well, I could be good or bad news for you. Do you know each and every news station and paper is requesting that you should be caught for man slaughter."

Damien backed away, staring at the man quizzingly while his hands were raised in suave defence while dropping the knife to the red dirt ground. "How do you know that? How did you find me?"

"News gets around pretty damn fast when you're me, Son." He replied with a smirk. "Now, if you're a good boy and help me out, I can make sure that this little thing can go away and your name can be cleared in Mexico and Harmony. And if your not well," Martin said, while dangling his cell phone around, "I'm sure I can find that number for _el centro de la rehabilitación, sí _?"

Damien rose his long brow, while glaring at the man. "What do you want me to do?"

Martin nodded while taking a letter out from his pocket and handing it to him. He waited for the man to take a glance before looking up at him once more. "Tell me about, Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald."

===================================================================================

It hid slightly through the faded clouds as it rose, they'd met it a thousand times before yet each time that the sun had graced them by the small insignificant hours of dawn it had become more and more exquisite.

"It's beautiful," Her voice no higher than a murmur, admiring the kaleidoscope of shades her eyes absorbed, while laying across his chest.

The softness had awoken him, as he smirked casually before lightly tightening his grasp onto her as a ways of response. "You're still here. It's morning you know, I figured you 'd be gone off to your job with that obsessive compulsive cousin of yours." He joked, his tone still hushed.

"I take it, the conversation you both had yesterday wasn't all that great." Charity grimaced frivolously, as she poised herself against him.

"You were right, she thinks I'm absolutely no good for you." Miguel replied scornfully, letting the truth in Kay's statements elude him for the moment as he continued to steal bliss.

"She's _not_ obsessive compulsive, Miguel. She's just protective," Charity insisted firmly, standing up for her cousin's attributes.

"Fine. Sure," Miguel chuckled. "Let's just not talk about it anymore, it'll probably ruin things anyway," He sighed not wanting conversations of anything other than them ruin their time together. He kissed the hollow of her shoulder as she stirred gently above him.

"Maybe you're right." She said, as a silence took heed for awhile. Charity closed her eyes and unwillingly allowed herself to feel somewhat safe in his arms, as she no longer fought true feelings. " I'm putting more trust in you than, I know I should by just presuming that you not being completely open with me has some purpose -"

Somehow as much as he tried to drown out the sound of Douglas' voice in only rung louder within each word Charity spoke. _Be fair with her, Miguel. Tell her the truth. _He would if he could! But it wasn't as easy as simple words could express, if he was fair he'd loose something it would take him forever to gain back and he wasn't willing to make that sort of sacrifice, he didn't think he ever would be. "Charity," He said softly part of him yearning so much to rid himself of the burden of his lies and come clean.

"Miguel, please let me finish." She pleaded now turning to face him, her eyes starring directly into his showing a certain vulnerability and trusting that Miguel had never seen before. A look that cut at his very soul as it pained him to watch on. "I've thought about it, and I've realized that whatever happened in your past as nothing to with who you are now; So, if you can't tell me. I don't want to know." She finished . "All I want you to do is tell me I have nothing to worry about, and I can rely on you to be man enough to be straight with me…just like I have with you."

__

How long do you intend to lie to her this way? "Charity," He said, looking her directly in the eyes past his own indignant " You have - _nothing_ to worry about." He finished the statement curtly incapable of stating any other lies, as he pursed his lips hastily.

"Then I'm ready," Charity continued in low tone, as if assured in all heard. " I'm ready to be with you, _just you,_ that is if you can handle that kind of thing." She whispered through her smile.

The last kiss. A slow exploration almost as unmercifully tempting as the first or perhaps all the followed, just as sweet and fervent, filled with guilt and discomfort and a lingering feeling of regret but still containing all that drew each back for other's to come. "I think I can hack it." The voices of better judgement came upon him he sustained laying with her, until the very second the very thought of it was no longer possible.

__

I'm sorry, Charity. You'll never know how much I am.

…

Closing Thoughts- I was about to ask y'all if _this_ was better, and then I was like _girl half of them hardly even read the first!_ So let's not cross that bridge. For those who did **RMSOBlue & Floetic** thank you both ladies for putting up with my temporary insanity and always reviewing my stuff, I can't even start to talk about my gratitude to you and everyone. I hope the new chapter is to your liking. Most things were taken out, Miguel's past doing's for instance, because I thought that now wasn't really the time to shed all the info; Other things I thought, would fit better along with the direction I intend to conclude this _(which is awhile away so don't worry.)_ Now we have two **_solid _**people involved in the wed of Patrick's murder, the question now is _who done it?_ Guess if you'd like I'm curious to see what you come up with. Thanks to everyone for putting up with me and being so patient no matter how long I took to update much appreciated. Much luv. _Don't be too mad with what happened with C&M in this, trust this ain't mindless torture…_


	14. The Aftermath

__

The Aftermath.

Opening Thoughts - Hey, like always I hope you're enjoying it and from this chapter forth I won't really discuss the story line. _Figured I was ruining it for y'all_._ I will_ say that this chapter had some profanity, you know a little bit a soap mouthed cussin' so be warned! And _enjoy_!

….

Perhaps the very fact that the captivity of being in jail wasn't ever a new feeling unsettled Miguel that pervious night as he lay down on the brick hard bed. His hands enfolded at the back of his head, as he watched the small crack of sun creep through the cell, and he thought of her.

It was a cold welcome, he received from the other cellmates that filled the long dungy hallway. Eyes and voices that showed him the unsurprised expressions . It was never a look of pity, nor disgust of his deeds… it was an troubling reverence, the very same praise he despised it was only a bitter remembrance of all that he had lost his first time in jail and was about to loose in the second.

As the sound of the corroded jail cell opening Miguel rose from a restless slumber looking towards the figure in the cell way. In a listless manner he slid away from the cot, standing on solid ground as his glances averted to the small window above him. He had absolutely no intentions of talking with anyone, to make any of the matters worse than they ever were, especially if that meant his brother.

Noticing the familiar act, Luis took the gesture as leeway to move in forward to enter the room. His hands were full with penitentiary belongings for a moment before he threw them towards a unsystematic spot . As if the person turned across from him had no personal connections he turned to leave before his voice of reason stopped him abruptly, reminding him that Miguel _was_ his little brother and past his anger somewhere he was hurt. Hurt to see someone with such promise, as his very own brother throw it all away for the glamour's of fast money and crime.

"They asked me," Luis paused his eyes like Miguel searing for the words, that had taken so long to be spoken. "How it felt to arrest my own brother for murder -" He stopped once more walking closer in to the cell once more, a wry smile crossing thin lips. " I should have been hurt, angry … sad. But you know what I felt instead?"

Luis waited quietly in the space between them, to only be returned nothing. " I felt nothing, Miguel. Absolutely fucking _nothing_," He thundered, lightly before shakily bringing his hands to his hair the very noise of their silence driving him insane within the second. It sickened Luis to know that he felt he had no _brother_, it hurt him more to allow himself to think that he had no _family , _but a suborned pride nagged at him telling him that he no longer needed them. It was the same honour that had kept the Lopez- Fitzgerald apart for years, new money and possessions seemed to always have that effect. He accepted Miguel's resilience, as he continued. " Why'd you do it Miguel? Why in the hell did you kill Patrick because I've been trying to rack this out in my mind and…"

"Why do you care?" Miguel spoke bleakly his back still turned to the dark haired man. "You've spent the last few years pretending I hadn't even existed, and now that I'm threatening _our_ name you pop back up again to play the dotting big brother," He glared a laugh becoming of his expressions . " Please save me the act. Be my guest go outside and give it to all the reporters waiting for a good story, better yet go solve another crime if that is what you do in this God damned department," He muttered dejectedly turning his back once more.

That was all Luis could take of Miguel at the last movement and as quickly as he turned just as soon Luis turned his younger brother around his eyes firing an anger taken to its limits. "You selfish son of a bitch, do you have any idea what this is doing to us?"

"Us?" Miguel repeated in an echo, contemplatively. "Us. Luis, there is no _us_! Read a newspaper, for once in your sad life **_we aren't a family any more_**. Much to your content I'm sure,"

__

His content? Luis wasn't the one who ruined their family, Miguel was. His rage overtook him as he briskly backed Miguel up against the brick wall his hands closing themselves in on his brother's neck to make sure he listened to each word. "You're killing our mother. No matter what we've been going through the past few years, our mother still concerns _us. _Do you think she likes to hear about all this? In fact the first time, she was sent to hospital for months on end."

Miguel jolted back in reflex as he pushed Luis away his eyes fixed in a darkened murderous glint, as he approached Luis who now had been inches from falling. " I wasn't the only one Luis! God you stand here blaming me for everything well let me enlighten you some: Theresa's somewhere across the country most likely chasing after a man that will _never_ love her, while her son's still here not even knowing who his own mother is. Antonio wants nothing to do with Momma let alone this family, because you both thought _this _family was quite insignificant in comparison of getting into a Crane's pants -"

"Don't you dare talk about Sheridan that way!" Luis warned his finger raised in Miguel's direction.

"Fine. Well if all that won't make Momma sick to her stomach think about how you completely ignore your own son just because it isn't Sheridan's. I guess you and Theresa decided to take a page from our father's book, _make_ _'em and ditch 'em_. "

"Beth and _I _agreed that I wasn't the best for Little Martin," Luis defended snidely. " It doesn't even measure up to everything you've done by a long shot!" He concluded ignoring the truth about their father.

"But it comes pretty damn close, right?" Miguel tested. Luis' moth opened halfly to the comment as he edged the anger of him taking an ultimate level as he was now prepared to let it control his very presence. " Yes. Luis, I was a con! I stole for anyone and everyone I could but you know what? I did it for the family not for my own selfish reasons like all of you did. So don't even, blame all your bullshit on me."

The heated conversations was a instant of continuation before Pilar Lopez - Fitzgerald walked in, slamming the cell door behind her. Lividly the matriarch watched both of her sons while crossing her arms across her chest, "Would you two look at yourselves. Fighting at the worst possible time."

"Momma…" Luis trailed before the woman rose a quick hand in protest.

"I don't want to here it! From either of you," She thundered while her glare past from Miguel to Luis, as she circled the room in thought. " I'm not going to let anyone get the satisfaction of ruining our family this way, not anymore." Pilar couldn't. Yes, she'd gone through all the motions of what a son in trouble does to a mother and yes she feared for her little boy deeply , yet as much as she did she knew she couldn't fall apart like she'd done before. Asking herself what _she'd _done wrong when it was her children not her. Pilar knew know she had to be strong not only for herself but for her family in wreckage, she'd watched them fall apart for too long and she wasn't about to sit down and let her family die this easily.

===================================================================================

Finally Maria Lopez managed to lift herself out of the thick fleet of news reporters that had raided _L.F Industries_. She walked down Harmonies main streets with a sense of affliction, as her thoughts were stuck onto her youngest nephew. She had to admit she knew her Miguel to have become many things as he grew into a man, but a killer?

By the following morning of his arrest everyone across the country just as well as Maine, had seen the video sent in by an anonymous bystander. Clear as day, it showcases Miguel shooting Patrick O'Riley in cold blood. It almost felt surreal to her as she watched the scene play through her eyes over and over again, but it was all true.

Martin walked down the same streets his hands clenching a tabloid, that spoke of his son's present arrest. He'd just landed in town with Damien Winters, who'd gone off around town to tend to his own manners, to find out about his son and family through each news station and news he crossed. When he had set foot in town Martin had set out to reunite with his family, _the impossible task _considering why he'd left but he soon realized there would be more to do than just that.

"Don't do it, Martin." Maria's forewarning voice chimed into his thoughts.

__

Maria. It had been years, "Do what?" His eyebrow arched in question, Martin's voice acting as if the woman standing across from him, and himself had no past.

Maria sighed in frustration before looking the man up and down. "If you come back into their lives again, you'll be making everything worse than it should be right now. So don't do it, leave my sister and her family alone."

===================================================================================

Douglas paced back and forth, as Miguel entered the room. Their eyes met briefly in a sorted greeting before Doug tore the glance apart, getting back to his previous actions.

Miguel on other hand let his friend's fit of never elude him as he tossed a deck of cards back and forth in his hands. Back and forth he tossed them the sound of them shredding against each other battling with the noise of Douglas' black shoes cackling against the linoleum floor.

__

Shred…

Clack…

Shred…

"Damnit Miguel! Would you stop that? We have better things to discuss than a pack of _fucking_ cards." He sighed wearily as he stopped in front of him.

"I should tell you the same." Miguel countered sliding the deck aside as he focused on Doug once more. "So, what's the verdict?" He questioned no piece of common hope in his voice as he knew there was none.

Douglas grimaced slightly at the sound, as he turned away from Miguel. Clenching his hands in tension, as his back faced him.

"Douglas, please. I need to know," His voice pleaded somewhat.

He sighed deeply before turning around once more, to Miguel. He knew he'd promised Pilar, that he'd take care of her son but the request no longer seemed to possible, at this point nothing could really save Miguel from his transgressions. "It doesn't look good - Miguel."

Surprisingly a wry smiled lay fixed on Miguel's visage, as he responded. " I kind of guessed that, Doug. That's not why I called you here."

"It's not?"

"No. It's not. Look, I know what I'm facing - and I know I'm going to be in here for a very long time," Miguel confided in low tone, as he looked at the desk fro a moment. "I just want to make sure that while I'm here everything being taken care of." Miguel soon placed a folder on the desk.

Douglas took a last look at the man, before taking the object that had slid closer to his stance. He eyed the contents before looking at him once more. "Miguel, these … these are the deeds to the club."

"Yeah - I put them in your name." Miguel declare earnestly.

Doug looked at him once more, in utter disbelief as he quickly looked at his name written in ownership. "My name," Douglas stated in a voice barely audible., with a clear of his throat breaking a silence he slid the folder back to Miguel. " I can't except this. I mean I _won't_."

Miguel rose a brow at the decline, as he took the papers back in arms waiting for a continuance.

" Miguel, I can't take the club. You've dreamed of having it every since we were kids don't you remember?" Douglas questioned a certain glow in his eyes when speaking of reminiscing.

"I do." But there was no hope for it anymore, he'd lost. "But that was then, this is now. I want you to take care of all my business, keep an eye on Paloma and Mama, for me." Douglas didn't answer, he lips remained pursed in stubborn silence. "Douglas," He sighed as his eyes shut .

"Fine …sure, I'll do it." He replied with a brush of his hands through his hair. His eyebrow arched in curiosity with Miguel's keenness to leave out one woman. "What about Charity?"

Her name repeated in Miguel's mind for quite awhile before he responded. His mouth opened partially as a means of an answer as he closed it once again. _What about Charity?_ His thoughts questioned, he wanted to pretend that the simplest gesture could make this alright with her in his eyes but it couldn't. In all truths, he really didn't have an answer to the question. Instead, Miguel stood giving a resounding thoughtful nod to Doug before turning he made it all the way to the door, pausing as he hit the buzzer.

"Miguel, wait!" He called, as Miguel turned to the request. "I need to know before you leave," Doug said as he looked at Miguel.

He awaited his hands in his jumpsuit pockets, as he rose a brow.

"Did you kill, Patrick?"

Miguel remained closemouthed for a moment, as the police officers came. He looked at his friend profoundly for that brief moment before turning to leave.

__

Nothing, No answer to both of his questions and the more the conversation settled in the more Douglas wondered, the more he worried. He watched his friend's figure disappear farther and farther away from his sight, as he soon felt the need to sit. This couldn't be happening, how could everything move so fast so soon? Why did it have to be in the worst ways.

===================================================================================

**__**

Come on Charity…pick up tell me you're okay. Bianca.

The other familiar voice lead to another painful series of ringing as she laid quietly on her bathroom floor. She was crying again, the little girl. She wouldn't stop, her small shaped eyes were now red with tears her light blond locks tussled in front other eyes as she laid in the very same corner Charity did.

Crossways, she sat. Looking at Charity, as she averted the glance quickly biting her small rose lit to stop her tears from falling freely form her softly formed round cheeks. She wanted to be as strong , and brave as her for the moment but she couldn't. She was scared. Alone… She hated the feeling of fear become of her, she hated not having anyone around top assure her that things were going to be okay. Why did she always have to be alone? Why did everyone in her life insist on leaving her?! Maybe she was never worth it…

**__**

Charity, it's me Kay. I know this seems irrelevant but forget about everything that I said about him, it doesn't matter anymore! I don't care, just as long as I know you're alright. Please call me or at least pick up, we can do whatever you want cry, scream, anything! Just call…

Perhaps on better days she might have comforted the child's small helpless stature. Comforting in any ways she could, but she didn't want to anymore, somehow she no longer cared about the little one. No one ever really did care about her to begin with. She was just there, a word of reference that everyone would call too just for observation never for any true feeling or love. She'd expressed the emotion, and in odd numbers certain faces from a young memory would return it but to her it was just a _word_, one that told her she actually _belonged_ nothing more nothing less.

She'd seen love once. She believed that was how it was supposed to be, a feeling only meant for tears, and sadness. She'd seen love in the eyes of her mother, once. She'd seen the fresh gloss arise in her eyes as they watched her father leave without a word. She knew then and there, love _was_ supposed to be that way. Why shouldn't it have been.

And one day, when she was old enough tall or pretty enough even. She met _him_. She always knew who he was, she'd seen him grow beside her. He was the lucky one, he was _wanted._ And somehow, within the short time the higher powers had given them he seemed to make her feel the same feeling of belonging . She loved him, in a love she never though could ever exist. And then in a brief second like everyone else in her life he had disappeared leaving avoid that she needed to be filled , one she'd always live to regret.

Charity's eyes locked with the child once more, both caught in a gaze. The very same little girl cried for _her_, she shed tears that Charity couldn't any longer. Each one shed was one that Charity didn't know how to express, one she no longer found reason to shed for herself or anyone. There was no room for them in Charity's life, so perchance she could say she never learned how to truly cry, to let herself and the rest that encircled her feel her true emotions. She saw no point for tears, when they did nothing for her.

**__**

Charity. A voice called with silent pleading, as Charity cocked her head upwards from her previous state. Her eyes searched across from her as the little girl faded from sight, and her eyes searched the room everything inside her reluctantly wanting to here the voice once more. **_Look I know the last thing you want to do is talk to me right now, but we need to talk, Miguel._**

…

__

Closing Thoughts - I hope you enjoyed that one, here's hoping it didn't depress you too bad. And when you review this please tell me what's up. Do you like all the description? Do you hate it. Need more dialogue? Is there anything you'd like to see? Is there something you're not seeing? Anything you'd like to happen? This story is as much mine as it is yours 'cause y'all know it wouldn't be here without your reviews. Thank You. Latz.

**** **** ****


	15. What Becomes Of The Strong

__

What Becomes Of The Strong.

Opening Thoughts - I owe all thanks to, one: everyone who gave me all them _knock - out _reviewsand also two: to _Bimini81_ for jolting an idea in my thick skull and getting me out of my harsh writer's block…hopefully.

…

Was it possible to love something … someone that ruined you? To hate the very sight of them and what they did to you yet still long form them in the ways that a normal lover would.

Perchance it was an unfair game Charity's heart played with her as she re-entered the Harmony prescient the following morning as a slave entrapped by Miguel's entrancement. Hollow eyed she passed all the familiar faces their obvious thoughts ringing through her head. She knew what they thought of her at this point.

__

Most a traitor, to Patrick.

Some, a failure for never truly figuring out what was in front of her.

And then their were the _others_. Those such as her Uncle Sam and Detective Lopez - Fitzgerald. Their eyes were difficult to read to her as she gave a passing glance, their thoughts most likely mixed between the two all the more they felt somewhat sorrowful for her situations.

__

Typical, She thought in transitory as the very presence of all others fell eluded in her mind. She dismissed them, they were no longer important although she wished that they were. Charity wished she hadn't come to see him, but she needed to.

There had been questions in her mind, all needing to be answered which was fine to her everyone in life at some point in time had questions. _It was how you learnt_, her mind suddenly reminded her … but a mere question wasn't the problem in the matter, it was the man she'd ask to answer him that was.

As the doors opened slowly revelling an abandoned room, Miguel sitting in the depths of it, she called attention to her suppressed mixed emotions.

Where she found _love_ for him that she'd only begun to discover, she found _hate _of the betrayal that he'd bestowed upon her. Where she found _anger _for her inanity, she found _confusion_ in the surrealness of it all. Where she found hurt… she knew all those emotions never truly mattered, the pain would still remain no matter how she felt.

Just like a nightmare come true, he sat closemouthed as her world came crashing down. Her mind screaming for his aid but he was the statue nothing to ever come of him, and as the image of everything falling apart in her mind passed through her , she broke.

At the meeting of their eyes when the silence was a torturous standstill she slapped him. Still he stood across from her his hand quickly reaching the crimson that had emerged from his lips as his eyes mirrored her blinded rage.

"I wanted to kill you." Her voice as torn as she once was, as she fought her reluctant tears. "I wanted you to feel, what you forced Patrick to feel that very moment when you killed him. _I_ wanted you to fell how I felt inside," Charity went on her voice higher than a thunder.

"But I couldn't." Her eyes fell quickly to the ground as a tear marked the floors, " I couldn't because there's apart of me that's still in love with you and as crazy as it sounds, I couldn't bare to loose another man I loved. God, I couldn't bare to loose _you,_ Miguel."

His eyes held no emotion as he went back to his previous stance and she knew that this wasn't the same man. Just a cold darkened replica of what was. "I'm sorry," Miguel commented flatly, as he looked at her with no feeling.

"I should have known that was all you could say, _you're_ sorry," Her voice expressing hurt, as she nodded receptively saving her tears. "But you know it's okay, I'm sure in a few years when this is all over I won't miss you … I don't even think I'll care anymore about what you've done."

Maybe it would have helped her if he'd of acted somewhat remorseful for all he'd done. She would of known that somewhere in the future when she looked back on this part of her life, when she looked back on _him_. She'd know that it was all worth it, but it wasn't.

Her eyes fluttered shut in the instant, wanting to action to make things better. "Just as long as I know, why? I know you had a rough childhood, and no thanks to you I know what brought you to jail the first time around," Charity sighed dejectedly, " but what I don't know is what could ever drive you to kill someone. Why kill Patrick? Miguel, he was your friend."

The question had grown far too old in his conscience to answer again, so he didn't care to answer her as his eyes tore apart from hers.

"Damnit! Answer me,"

He couldn't look at her, because if he did he'd fall apart just as much as she was at that moment and at that point all of his strength would disappear and humanity would become of him.

He _wouldn't_ answer, because the truth would kill her and in the long run it would kill him as well.

===================================================================================

"Lopez - Fitzgerald residents," Paloma answered distantly, in the now empty Lopez - Fitzgerald mansion. In her reply she rested the golden tray she held upon a table near in her sights.

"Hello?" She continued with low patience. "Is anyone there?"

Martin sat breathless on the other line in places unknown. He was in awe of the melodic sound of Paloma on the other end of the phone, he couldn't believe that it was truly the little girl that he had left years ago as if yesterday. _His little girl._ He had wanted to speak to Pilar, to make sure that everything was alright and that she was okay; But somehow the sound of his little girl on the other end gave him solstice, and with no words he hung up.

__

Who was that? Paloma asked herself, as she slowly put the phone back upon it's rack.

After a morning she thought would never end Pilar found herself back in the comforts of her bed, a picture of her children tightly clung to her as she tried desperately to let sleep dominate her. Only to be failed as she let out a frustrated sigh.

She couldn't sleep, not with everything that had gone completely wrong the past few days. As she rubbed her pulsating shut eyes she opened them once again focusing and thinking only about her children. _Her_ children not Martin's for the matter, at times like this she would be angry at Martin just as much as she would missed him but he didn't seem to flash in her mind as much as he did before.

In the years that passed Pilar learnt to make Martin as oblivious as they'd been to him. Her love still there, but her need to have Martin back not as strong as it was in her other days, her children were the ones she truly loved, maybe this was why she continued to hurt them.

"I've failed you haven't I?" Pilar tearfully whispered as she gazed onto the haunting eyes which faced her.

"_Momma?_" A voice called to her as the image of her little girl ran through her mind. Small brown ringletts, and hazel eyes such as her own so full of hope and happiness.

"Paloma? Hija, what are you doing home? I thought you and Tania were going to have a _girl's night out_ ?" Pilar asked with a slight sign of laughter.

"We were," Paloma declared moving forward to her mother. "But I changed my mind. I brought you some tea, I thought it might help you sleep." She concluded changing subjects, while resting the small tray on Pilar's night stand before sitting comfortably at the foot of the large bed.

Pilar gave a small smile as her eyes went to the tray then back to her daughter. " You know, Miguel wouldn't have wanted this." she confided in low tone.

"He would've wanted me to carry on like nothing's happening?" The dark haired girl retorted. " I can't do that, not when I'm too _worried _about my brother … and my mother, right now." Paloma stammered, as she looked at her mother once more, her eyes lightning. " But I'm kinda hoping all of that will change when, Antonio and Theresa come back. Did you call them?"

"I did," Pilar answered quietly, as she took a small sip of her tea.

"And? Come on Ma, don't keep me in suspene!" The young girl spoke her voice so filled with joy she weas practically shrieking begging her mother for some news on the arrival of her brother and sister.

That made Pilar feel worse. Paloma, unlike the rest of her siblings, held no resentment towards her older siblings or her father for that matter. Conceivably, her forgiveness was simply rooted to an innocent childhood dream. The dream of having a family as all children deserve. That was all Paloma ever wanted, and Pilar was saddened by the fact that she'd never be able to give it to her.

"Hija," She began softly searching for the easiest way to break things to her. "That's the thing."

At the low tone Paloma caught on all too fast as her mood quickly changed. "…They - aren't coming are they?"

Pilar slid her hand against her daughter's as she replied. "No, Sweetheart they aren't."

" I guess I should have expected as much but you know I just thought that maybe things would change. That if the time went by fast enough they'd probably change their minds about us, but they didn't. I guess were curse or something," Paloma laughed sardonically, " Not even our own family wants us."

"Oh, Paloma," Pilar breezed as she pulled her daughter into an embrace, cradling her small figure in her arms gingerly. "Don't _ever_ think that do you understand me? I don't want you to think you aren't wanted because you are. You brother's and sister are just being stubborn, but whatever the case, we're going to get through it," Pilar's voice lulled softly. " _Like always_."

===================================================================================

__

Kay…

A voice called as she looked around the dark space. She was looking for her cousin she no longer cared if Charity wouldn't return her call s her cousin needed her, and despite her feelings she was going to be there for her.

"Charity!" She called as her footsteps grew fast against the wood floor, as she looked deeper into the burrows.

__

Kay…

The voice now yelled as she ignored it once more. As she opened another empty door.

"Kay," Fox said softly before turning her towards him. " Kay, you need to stop this."

The auburn haired woman recoiled her eyes glossy as she turned away from the mean her head shaking heavily in protest. " I can't, not when I know she's here." She stated in a murmur moving past Fox, "Charity!" She bellowed.

"Katharine," Fox thundered in a grim tone as he turned the shaken woman towards him once more. His thumbs moving back and forth as his eyes pierced into hers, " She's gone … Charity's gone."

…

__


	16. All He Left Us Was Alone

__

All He Left Us Was … Alone.

****

I disclaim.

…

Sound no longer existed at this point; nothing ever did in solitary confinement. _Death of the courageous, _they'd call it as opposed to the weaker way out, being executed or killed - and in many ways it was, it was the slow and painful torture that tore a man from the inside , until there was truly nothing left for him , except for his death of course.

Beyond the many days that past he told himself he wouldn't let the silence kill him as it did many others. And many days he kept to his vow, doing everything in the power that he still had to avoid himself into sinking into the deep unknown which was the start, but days went on slowly as each past and soon the task became to hard.

He was tired of it all, and as the sun hit his tightly shut eyes each day beckoning him to wake to the reality he'd faced he turned away into the darkness of his cell. Not wanting to think, not wanting to breathe.

It was the very same morning beyond mornings past that he'd been interrupted from normal isolation. The guard the bleakly presented himself in the opened cell room door had said that he had a visitor, and the thought of it truly made him wonder as to who it might have been.

It had been days since he's seen her.

Douglas no longer wanted to bring bad news,

His mother as much as she wanted, was much too heartbroken…

Then who? There was no one else.

With sullen saddened eyes Martin watched his son walk in to the converse room of the penitentiary, as he was lead to his corner Miguel sat looking at the man on the other end oddly.

"Who are you?" Miguel questioned as the light of his eyes carefully searched the leather ahead of him trying with no effort to find familiarity. "How do you know who I am?"

The words dug into Martin as a constant reminder of what he's done as he felt more then ever regretful for what he done, and how terribly his family had plummeted through the years as an act of what he truly thought was his doing.

He wanted to change the times, more than ever now. He wanted to break through the barriers that separated him from his son; he wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how much he was sorry. But what would that ever do now? Too much time had passed.

"Miguel," Martin began roughly clinging to the phone as he looked into his son's eyes. "Do you remember a few months back? You hired a personal tracker …"

"Vincent Hughes." Miguel declared with no thought behind. "Why? What about him?" He questioned his eyebrow raised in interrogation. "Most importantly, why would you want to know? Are you a reporter or something?" He asked, annoyed by the flood of news officials that have tried to query him in this same matter.

"No. I'm not a reporter," Martin chuckled wryly. "You sent Vincent, overseas to search for your father. Martin Fitzgerald. And when you found him, you had one of your people send him a letter …"

"I did." He answered carefully eying the man with mistrust. He was middle aged, the distant look of weary passed his glances as he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and he looked the part of a troubled man with his darkened eyes and expressions. So familiar …

"Well I - I just wanted you to know that we found him. Your father and I wanted you to know that he got the letter," He paused taking out the tattered piece of paper from his pocket. "This letter. Miguel, I'm Martin. I'm your father."

===================================================================================

__

BOSTON, HASTINGS INDUSTRIES.

The following morning since her departure from Harmony, Charity sat in a busy office. Her legs efficiently crossed as her shoe tapped repetitively against the linoleum floor. The noise of it somehow eluding her of the memorable buzzing of people all about the room of the major photo industry.

For the past hour an a half she'd awaited in the posh lobby for the secretary, which sat closely ahead of her to allow her into the head honcho's office. And this was the same half hour that she awaited while, this _secretary_: young and inexperienced. Charity could far well inform did everything but notify her boss of her arrival.

With a disdainful sigh she rose tossing her faded sunglasses aside revealing her lightened azure as she walked past the woman at the front desk.

"What do you think your doing? I told you to wait until my employer was ready to talk to you," The equal blonde chided. "Obviously, you have no appointment, so do us both a favour and sit."

Charity laughed slightly at the statement before continuing to move forward in her paces. "Honey, I need no appointments."

Intrigued the secretary questioned. "Oh, really? _Why_ is that pray tell?"

"The magic of genetics, I guess." Her lips curled into a wry sophisticated smile, as she raised a brow to the now confused woman. "I'm Charity Hastings. _David_ Hastings' _dearest_ daughter you do know who that is right?" She asked an air of high sarcasm about her while taking it upon herself to open the door to her father's office.

The sound of her true name fell dry at her tongue as she said it. It had been years since Charity had been called _Hastings_; it wasn't as if she wanted to be. She resented all the pain the name brought to her, but at this point in time she _did_ need the power of being a Hastings possessed.

She walked in capturing all of David Hastings' attention, who had been working on a few draft photos he had taken in other countries unknown. The walk, that was what captivated him to even give her the time of day as she gave of the aura of a strong woman, beautiful no more no less he couldn't doubt but her power and determination seemed to gleam from each part of her as she made a seat across from him. Suddenly it all clicked in his mind as the face went back to years ago, a clouded memory came to him as he watched his now all too grown daughter blankly.

At the realization he slowly bowed his head, their eyes no longer meeting as he spoke. "I sincerely hope that you haven't come here to ask for bail to get your new fling out of jail." David advised his voice still rich in a British accent. "I'll have nothing off it." He finished in a low warning tone, as he shifted photo to photo.

Charity's smirk continued at the humour of an event that was supposed to be touching and emotional. This would be the first time father and child would meet after twenty years. Luckily for her, this was the kind of reunion she'd expected and not the lather she'd witnessed of TV shows time and time again. "_Daddy_, I didn't know you cared." She began quietly a touch of sardonic emotion in her voice.

He looked at her once more, with a sufficient raise of his brow as he crossed his arms. As much as she wouldn't have liked to admit she saw herself in her father, perhaps it was from him that she got a certain arrogance and hatred for the world through their like sky blue eyes.

"Don't be fooled." David quipped as she almost thought she heard her brother Jonathon. Nevertheless her strength sustained as she kept her goal in mind. Her mantra, telling her that she needed her father more than she had in her whole life.

"I found out about your little tryst with Consuella Lopez before she died a few years back," Charity said her eyes profiling her father as he stood and slowly walked over to his bar.

"So, your here to chastise me for my infidelity towards your mother?" The man defended as he took a sip of the small amount of brown liquid in a glass.

"It's not like you really cared right. You couldn't have cared less when she died." Charity responded coolly hiding emotion, as she too stood. "I have reason to believe that you and this _woman_ got rather close. Close enough for her to reveal some things about her business,"

"The Lopez family has a secret resort on the cost of some resort island." She declared in a hush tone, while crossing her arms. " I have a feeling you know where that is."

"What are you getting at, Charity?" Her father sighed wearily finally turning to his offspring with no liking to their conversation. "You already know that this _boyfriend_ of yours killed Patrick so there's no need to further your little Nancy Drew quests."

"This isn't about that, Father!" Charity said, her voice trying its best to contain her anger. "It's about doing what I should of done years ago. I've never asked you of anything, David, and for once it would be nice if actually _pretended_ to give a damn about one of your children and do right by them."

"And how do I do that?" David question with sardonic coy as he rested his glass on the table.

"By telling me what I need to know," She stated simple and plain. "Perhaps even is a _real _Father for one brief second in your life if that's clinically possible," Charity arched a brow in dry humour.

At the finishing of her statement Charity knew that her father had nothing for her and she had brought herself all this way for nothing. Only to have a childhood dream further broken and her want to finish something Patrick started never to be fulfilled.

She turned on her heal as she began a slow pace to leave this hell, that she'd encountered a wonder filling her mind as to what her next moves should be.

"Cuba," He didn't know why he did it, perchance he would spend days of the rest of his life wondering why he'd possibly help _her_, a child he'd never fathered, but whenever he'd ask himself the very same question at least this time he would know that the answer would have been a noble one. "The island you're looking for is Havana, Cuba."

Though his presence wouldn't let out the fact David was truly proud of the woman Charity Hastings had become, and within seeing her he knew his absence brought more good then he'd ever fathomed.

===================================================================================

_His Father,_ Miguel repeated in utter disbelief as he backed away from the man that sat across from him. It wasn't possible that the one thing in life that he wanted more than anything was also the one thing that repulsed him beyond no end.

Miguel remained silent, at the revelation. His expressions more vindictive then in the first brief moments of their meeting.

"Look, Son. I came as soon as I heard, and I want to help … I know you didn't do this," The man stammered in a motion of pleading for his son's pardon.

"How's the family? I heard you made quite a beautiful one in Australia with Mrs. Crane." Miguel began his eyes full of hurt as he recalled learning of the new life Martin had made without any remembrance of the one he left behind. "Or should I say Miss. Fitzgerald, now?"

"Miguel, please … Katharine and our children have nothing to do with this." martin stated inwardly. "Right now, I'm more concern about you and _our_ family."

"_Our _Family," Miguel laughed coldly at the reference, a tone common in obliviousness of the unavoidable as Luis' was days before. "Between you and I, I think it's a little to late to be playing father don't you, Martin?" He whispered quietly within a cold smile.

"Now you listen to me -"

"No!" A sudden roar of anger became of a low voice when he thought of the audacity his father had in actually coming here and trying to give himself some justification and redemption for being here. "You listen to me. You can't just make years of abandonment go away with playing _hero_ and saving something that can't be saved, especially not by you."

"If you _really _cared about our family. You wouldn't have left," Miguel declared sternly.

"I had no other choice, Miguel. Katharine was in danger, I couldn't just walk away and let her just be abused by that son of a bitch Crane!"

"But you could let your children live there lives without their father." Miguel nodded receptively at his father's twisted _all for the love_ gallant twisted logic. "And you can break the supposed _love of your life_'s heart right? Wow!" Miguel exclaimed clapping his hands loudly together, "I'm sorry, Martin that is a good justification. In fact Luis and Theresa live to it as of today,"

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't the reunion he'd been hoping for though it had been the one he was expecting. However beyond his son's stubbornness, Martin couldn't just let his child go to jail. He wouldn't let the family he once abandoned fall either, not because of him.

"Miguel, I'm your father." Martin said quietly at the end of his rope. Past all of his mistakes that was all he could ever be. A _father_ who wanted to make amends.

"You really must be mistaken," Miguel said a grim expression marring his face. "My father died a long time ago, before I even got to know who he was… I guess I should be blessed; He wasn't the man I thought he was."

And that was all he said, before turning to leave for what seemed would be another eternity for Martin. Yet, never the end.

…

__

Arrylle - **_Girl it's good to see you again, know that you were greatly missed and that I'd be really happy to read your work on And the mind reading thing, just voice mail messages lol! No Esp. in this fic my bad._**

__

Tasha- **I hope you liked this early review and I hope you like the chapter thanx for saying I make damn good stories! Boosts me to write more! ; ).**

Thank you thank you to Floetic, nah girl she wasn't dead … just in Boston!


	17. Stealing Memories

__

Stealing Memories.

Opening Thoughts -For clarity, I should tell you that_italics_are for flashbacks. I'm not really excited about this chapter in all honestly, but I kind of told myself that it had to be written, I hope it's not that bad!_I'm really critical about what I write, sometimes too much sorry!_

…

Angrily Miguel walked past the hallways back to his cell the guards at each side of him. The sound of the metal being clinked together once more telling him all too well of his entrapment, he began to pace around trying to tire a growing rage the built up inside of him since his conversation with Martin.

It was late and cell began to darken, and sooner than later his anger towards the nerve his father had a few moments before seemed less important as he shifted that to the back of his conscience. It was lights out for the Harmony Penitentiary and everything went suddenly dark the sound of guard crackling their objects of justice against the prison doors were heard in his far distance .

There were so many other things for Miguel to consider at this point other than the return of Martin Fitzgerald to Harmony. His freedom and piece of mind for one, might have been the practical things for him to think about as he settled on the ice cold cot in the last moments before sleep took its dominance, but it wasn't.

Unsettled he laid down, his eyes adjusting to the dark that had taken the room as he recalled a few days before he had came to this point. Ricardo called,_"Yeah, I talked to her."_He'd expected his cousins fare warning concerning the rest of the resurrected Lopez Industries and their safety with the knowledge of one Charity Standish determined for vengeance._"What do you think I told her? I did exactly what you asked of me,"_Ricardo had said that the other part of their family was more than willing to kill Agent Standish, if she meddled herself in concluding what Patrick O'Riley couldn't years ago, and if he truly wanted to see Charity dead he would find it in his power to make sure that she didn't go any further with her obvious plans._" Look I've kept Charity away from wherever the hell you are, and I expect you to be a man of some kind of dignity, and keep up to your promise."_Reluctantly Miguel agreed to his cousins wishes.

__

" But I'm**warning**you Ricardo, if I even catch wind of you not living up to your promise, and I will if need be, I'll stop at nothing to make your life a living hell!"The sound of Miguel slamming the phone back onto its receiver ripped through the still. He didn't want to do this, Ricardo would have been the last person he would have trusted but he had to for his plan to work the way he wanted it to.

**__**

It's the only way,Miguel reminded himself the following morning as he took yet another gamble with his conversation with Charity regretting to cause her the pain he did by the way he acted when in all honesty all he wanted to do was tell her the truth. Miguel wanted so much for Charity to know, what he couldn't tell her himself. He wanted her to know how much he truly did care for her … God, how much he_loved_her. And never in a million years would he put her in this kind of position, had their been no other way.

But he couldn't and their wasn't any other way. Why couldn't he just remember what happened that night Patrick died ? It would have seemed so easy for other to recollect on the years that past but for him it was the hardest task, all that remained was just a black whole where May of 2006 was only leaving_her_voice in a disappearing path.

__

" Miguel! Wake up,"Yiezmien screamed shaking him franticly, as small glimmers of light peaked through the dark in his sight. What had happened to him? He never quite remembered but vividly he recalled telling his Aunt Consuella that he chose to recline from the blitz of being a con man for Lopez Industries. In the time that he had found a lost part of his family, he'd found all the answer to his problems … a life he only dreamed of having, a way to help his family through the hardest of times, but as time past and Miguel got dragged deeper into the darkness of the Lopez family business, he found it was no longer worth it.

After he'd been released from a two year sentence in Harmony County Jail, Miguel had made a new life for himself trying to get his club off the ground and trying to find somewhat of a better name for himself in his family then_town criminal_. Breaking the system and remaining under the wing of the worst possible influence wasn't a logical choice, so Miguel Lopez - Fitzgerald decided to denounce a new found bond for some kind of respectable future.

That's when it all went dark._"What happened to me? Why I'm I lying here?"_He'd asked his then girlfriend as she helped him up from the white room she'd found him in.

__

"I don't know, Baby,"Yiezmien replied quietly softly shaking her head, as shaken by the sight as he was._"You and Consuella got into a real heated argument, and you stormed out of her office in some kind of rush - That was a few days ago."_She stated chillingly as Miguel bore into her brown eyes._"Ricky, and I have been looking for you ever since."_

The day she'd found him was the very same day after Patrick O'Riley had been murdered, soon after Consuella Lopez and with the passing of his aunt took all the answers that formed in his head from that day forward.

With reluctance in each move Miguel finally shut his eyes, the voices ringing in his head boldly with no sight of seizing. Voices that questioned him, voices that pleaded him for answers he couldn't reply to … voices that wanted a truth he couldn't remember.

===

At the end of his conversation with his son. Martin found himself back at his floor room hotel suite, his eyes glancing towards a picture of Katharine and their two girls and slowly towards him and Pilar and their children.

Miguel was indeed right. In the hazed emerald eyed of the beautiful children he had made with Pilar, he was dead. Nothing but a bittersweet memory that they were forced to recall upon within each picture they past on holidays that went by.

Taking the two frames by hand, he sat own on the freshly taken care of bed. His glances parting from one to the other as his mind raced with thoughts.

__

My father died a long time ago,

The voice of a boy who thought the world of him still ringing in his ears. Once upon a time he'd thought him right from wrong, and how to throw the perfect curved ball and that seemed all he'd have to do to make things right. But things changed, as they always did and there no longer was an easy way to solve things between his little boy and himself.

There wasn't a way to solve anything. Not with his children, and especially not with Pilar.

It was easy for Martin to say he could fix all that had gone wrong with his family as his mind repeated time and time again that this was what he was supposed to do… what he had to do, but as much as he tried he could never do it.

At least not without help.

Within the few days Martin had been back and through the buzz of common word of mouth through the street of his once home town. He'd learnt that in her earlier days before Patrick's death Charity had been quite the secret agent for the Harmony Police Department. She and Patrick together lead to solving many cases before he died dealing with the_Lopez Industry_suit.

**__**

She needs to know the truth about this,Martin thought as he rose from his bed. So, in that very same night Martin reached for the phone in his hotel room quickly dialling the number he'd retrieved from a tarnished paper.

His fingers tapping against the bed, he only heard a continuous ring tone. "Come on," Martin murmured in desperation.

In the darkness he was watched as Martin anxiously awaited to hear Agent Standish's voice and suddenly a small devious smile crossed their lips, dressed in all black complimenting the state of the room as the person rose a silver crow bar to the man whose back was to them.

When it was at its peak, and all too quickly before Martin could turn around, the figure made a mighty swing knocking the phone he held to the floor. His body slumping lifeless onto the floor as a small hint of blood appeared on his face.

Kneeling down the form grinned at the sight, slapping Martin in the face a few times making sure the old man was truly passed out, before standing once again dragging him by his legs out of the room making sure his movements couldn't be made by the foolishly dead hotel.

"Couldn't have you blowing my cover now, couldn't I?" The voice cackled in a husky manner , as the figured hailed the assistance of a sleek murky van that pulled up ahead.

===

__

INVERNESS ,SCOTLAND.

The following morning…

"Take as much time as you need," Damien said quietly as he glanced over his passenger seat to Charity, the sound of the ignition fading in their space. "The flight to Cuba is hours from now, so you can stay until whenever …" He trailed as the car stopped directly in front of the grave yard early morning.

The blonde tersely nodded, as she prepared to exit. "Damien?" She called out as she stopped her previous actions looking at the man who sat across from her.

"Yeah, Standish?" He responded his expressions neutral, as he released a firm clutch on the steering wheel.

"Thank you." She simply said grateful for his company through out all of this. Their was a quick silence before she prepared to leave her hands opening the car door as she heard his voice fall to her attention.

"You're welcome." Damien replied with a smile complementing his features as she left.

She stood distanced away from the gravesite, long stemmed wild flowers held loosely in her clutches threatening to flutter in the calm morning winds as she focussed on the engraved letters that had been carved into the tomb.

Charity's eyes remained hidden by her sunglasses as slight streams of salty tears fell past her cheeks and onto the healthy green foliage as she knelt down slightly letting the flowers and her tears fall upon him.

"I'm a shameful wreck without you, you know." Charity commented in a wry laugh and smile, as she stood her arms tightly crossed as she glanced down at him.

Her mind ran to the situation that had arose in front of her, or how Patrick always found some sort of mundane way to make everything alright within his simple gestures and she could only wish she could have him back again, she would have given anything for that.

" I -" She paused tightly clenching her jaw as her azure orbs focused on the perfect clouds settling in the care free sky. "I know I shouldn't be asking you for anything anymore, I mean you're gone … and you'll be_gone_for a very long time - But I need you."

She recalled two small children with hopes and dreams as big of the universe looking up at these very same clouds, merely guessing what God's creation had formed.

Charity wanted that back … she wanted_him_back, but past all the motions she'd felt when he had first died ; Feeling that his passing was unfair and having a growing anger with the powers - that - be for taking him from her, way before time - She knew having him was no longer possible and that perchance this was her time to finally let go and move on.

"I need to know what I'm doing is right." She needed to know that moving on was the right thing to do. Yes, she knew that Patrick would have wanted her to find someone else to make her happy, but never like this. The last they'd talked Miguel had asked her to_trust him_the moment she turned to leave, she didn't bother turning back and letting his eyes intoxicated her into saying another word, Charity no longer wanted to feel like she_needed_Miguel any longer because she truly didn't … it was just her new love for him she couldn't shake.

Charity had found herself far too soon stuck between a man she would always love, and a man who had taken her heart without any warning. Now as she stood before him she had a choice, to remain with the information she'd obtained saving her life and her pride or … save a man who might not be innocent, a man who claimed to love her and she had loved as well.

"Just tell me? I promise I won't even consider pursuing the idea if this isn't what you want." Charity whispered quietly. " I don't even think this is what I want either, Patrick. I still love you, I don't want to move on!" She confided in a small bawl as she held in a strong sob her delicate gloved hand passing over her lips.

Her tears flowed singularly from her hidden eyes, all warm balling down her face down her pale cheeks as they made quiet crashes onto her jacket. Everything in a standstill until a warm breeze past the plains, she felt as if she was insane as Charity could have sworn the same breeze of air was comparable to his arms being tightly wrapped around her giving her a sense of completion as the cry of the winds almost echoed his voice.

Her shaky hands slid upwards to her chin, "Okay," With a receptive nod as if having a true conversation with him her tears ceased. She backed away from him slowly her eyes still on the engravements of his name while her footsteps hesitated.

"Okay." She answered once more allowed. Charity was a sane, logical woman, she knew the very thought of this ever happening was simply impossible, yet still she agreed to whatever happened as she walked back towards the car.

…

__

Closing Thoughts -I know what y'all are thinking. How in the blue hell can I man be knocked out by a crowbar, and dragged out of his_own_damn hotel room having not a person notice … blame it on the magic of a story, and vivid ignorant imagination!

And,_Lopez Industries_was a company launched by Consuella and her son Ricardo which reigned in Harmony for many years. It was basically like_Crane Industries_, but with more dark doing behind the strong front_( Like Miguel stealing for the companies profit)_And when they happened to conflict with Crane Industries that's when Patrick and Charity were called to the case.

Just if you were wondering!

That's all I'm at liberty to say right about now!_( Damn I feel like I'm in the CIA)_, I hope you liked this! Thank You.

And … Latz.


	18. Incognito

__

Incognito.

…

Havana, Cuba.

A sleek small red corvette pulled up to _Acapare las Reuniones de la Calle_, which by loose translation meant _Corner Street Meetings, _a small café that was indeed situated in the corner street of Havana.

As the ignition of her car seized its noise, Charity stepped out quickly pulling at the light coloured attire that had hugged each inch of her ending far before her knees as she cross the streets her hair, now a soft shade of strawberry, breezily floating around her sunglasses.

It was an obvious fact that when she set foot in Cuba everyone would be an affiliate working with the Lopez family, and feeding them all information of her arrival so Charity thought a step ahead of the infamous clan. In the days that went by she had been undercover changing her all out appearance, no longer Charity Standish but Vanessa Vokal an art retailer that had been working out of the country.

With skill, Charity had managed to get the interest of a highly powered executive working in strong partnership with the Lopez dynasty.

"Lennox, I hope I'm not too late," Charity said as the man rose from his seat a creeping smile becoming of a trimmed visage, as he reached out for her hand, of which she approved to give.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about meeting me tonight, Vanessa." Lenox confided as he pulled out her chair, and she slowly sat into it quickly glancing at the bar tender, Damien, who swept up the counter. He gave her a subtle nod to continue as he cut a glance to Destiny Williams, an overseas agent who'd been called to help on the case, sat by a nearby table closely eyeing the two in case worst came to worst and Charity had somehow gotten discovered.

"And let my best customer down?" Her bright eyes glinted with flirtation, as she folded her hands in front of her coy expressions with a smile. "I'd never think of it."

===

Ricardo's hazel eyes trailed Yiezmien's figure as she sauntered herself into his office that night. He didn't trust the bitch as far as he could throw her considering their night together, but he did admit that she did help speed up his revenge towards his cousin so keeping her around for the time being was a smart choice on his part.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day." Yiezmien said while folding her arms giving Ricardo a studied look.

He gave a slight once over before looking up at some files, as he rose a brow to the comment. "What ever would that be?" He entertained his voice not seeming as much.

She bit her bottom lip with an air of seduction as she walked closer, at this point their was no hidden agendas towards her new found attractions. She just wanted Ricardo! It had been awhile since she'd been physically _satisfied_ and if Miguel couldn't do the job given his present situations why not the closets thing to him? "Us, working side by side again in Lopez Industries … you never cease to amaze Rick," She purred softly walking past his desk as she commenced to mount the young man.

He stopped her in mid gesture, a slightly annoyed look crossing his features as Yiezmien stood once more. "The first time was definitely _something_ to say the least." Ricardo said his voice low as he inched away from the sex hungry hound. "But as tempting as another round seems I think I'll have to decline, not when there's business to be dealt with."

**__**

Business!? Business, was that all Lopez men ever thought about. She turned away from him circling the front portion of the office. "You know Ricardo all work and no play -"

He cut her off instantly, a deep glare fixed in his eyes. "I know very well what that makes me, but I couldn't care less. Do you have _any _idea what it could do to us, if Charity shows up - which she will."

Yiezmien rose a brow at the comment, and Ricardo's transparent worry in the situation. "I Thought you had Miguel take care of all of this. Didn't you have him ward the blonde bombshell away,"

"I did." The man mumbled under his breath with clenched fists. "But the more I've had the chance to think about the more I've come to think about it, she just might be a little to tenacious for just Miguel to tell her not to." Ricardo mused pensively.

"So you result to your old plans, kill the bitch. I'd be more than willing to help you there." Yiezmien rambled. She more than anyone would _love _to see Charity Standish dead, that meant Miguel was now of free range.

"I'll consider it." Ricardo abruptly smirked, an idea forming in his thoughts as Yiezmien watched him carefully. "Doesn't mean we're completely out of things, let's not forget about -"

"Not another word," Yiezmien interrupted not even wanting to fathom what she knew Ricardo was about to say next. Their was something considerably different about Ricardo's attitude, his statements and the ominous look in his eyes almost gave her the impression … that he was actually scared. "What happened to the Ricardo who thrived on revenge on the Lopez - Fitzgerald's for what they did to your mother?"

The heir glanced at her slightly, his hands intertwined tightly . "You know I'm doing everything in my power to keep this company on it's feet," He stated with firm tone. "Hell, I've already torn the Lopez - Fitzgerald's apart for what could be years," Ricardo said with a smirk , as much as a declaration to him as it was to Yiezmien, suddenly feeling allot more confident within his words.

"See," She smiled as well rising from her seat when realizing she had other things to tend to herself. "I better go, this little conversation with you reminded me I have some business of my own to deal with. Once this is all over you should consider us again, Rick." Yiezmien advised as she turned her back to him, her face resting upon his once more as she opened the door.

His smirk widened with no response as the door shut and Yiezmien was no longer in his sight. Ricardo waited a few minutes before picking up his phone and holding it firmly on his shoulder, plunging his slender fingers upon the dials.

"Hello?"

"Rosco. Hey, it's Rick."

"And to what do I owe this phone call, _Rick_?" Rosco foggily asked his associate on the other end of the phone line.

Ricardo smiled while holding two news paper articles in his clutches one article about Agent Standish the other of Yiezmien. "I need you to take care of a few problems. Two to be exact," He grinned widely as he brought a growing flame to both pictures.

===

_ _

Maine, Harmony.

Fox laid beside her in the night listening to the stillness, as he often did when they were together. At times he'd stare, admiring the fashion the moonlight glistened down on her adding to a natural beauty as she rested beside him sometimes looking back at him … at others resting; So peaceful and unaffected.

This night was considerably different then all the other's they'd shared. Kay didn't sleep, ad she no longer looked at him with the same warm sentiments as she once did, her blue eyes remained expressionless hidden small fragments of worry behind a strong character.

Making love to her was no longer the same they weren't as kismet as they once were each movement so in tune with a tender vehemence. The connected had suddenly disappeared and now each kiss that was placed was formed in distance, and Kay faded farther away from him.

"Penny for your thoughts." Fox said into the darkness of his room, cutting Kay from her thoughts as she lifted the bed sheets farther upwards to look at him.

"What?" She asked shaking her head, all of his words oblivious to her.

"How much longer do you intend on doing this to yourself, Kay?" He asked her, worried as well with the way Katharine's demeanour had changed ever since her cousin had left Harmony. Kay wasn't the same. And it concerned him to think if think what the long run would bring if all of this continued.

Katharine let out an exasperated sigh, the question as unforeseen to him as it was to her as she looked across to him. "I wish I knew," Her voice meek and unapparent, as she shook her head. "Maybe if I'd of left them alone, let Miguel be with Charity … he might of told her the truth, Fox, she wouldn't have left."

"No." Fox's voice was firm and bold shaking her out her convictions and doubts. "I don't think anything you could have done would of stopped any of this," He say the dismay in her expressions as she motioned back to her unattainable presence, before she left him once more completely he took her lips with his partaking in a soft pungent kiss.

He looked at her deeply at the release, her eyes somewhat having a small sign of life as she turned her attentions to Fox once more.

"I do know this, though. Wherever Charity is, she _is_ okay." He said now in a softer tone as he smoothed away hair from Kay's face, she closed her eyes as she let the simple action calm her while facing Fox once more.

"You're right." Kay confirmed, with a nod. "I love you, Fox." She whispered settling herself to sleep, while Fox encircled his arms around her.

===

Charity absently watched the sun settling in the far distance through the café 's open spaces as night began to become the small town and her evening with Lennox continued.

With the glint of expectance in his dark brown sultry eyes, asked her, Vanessa Vokal, to dance to the entrancing melodies of the beautiful village and within the action Charity knew Lennox was interested in far more than buying a few rare antics when he had asked her over to the café once more.

They'd been meeting here quite often through the few weeks that Charity had been in Havana. She had managed to use his liking towards her to her advantage in that time, reluctantly playing on her own attractive appeal to slowly but efficiently tell her , Damien and Destiny all they needed to know.

It had all been going well but she read Lennox quite well. He was a man that didn't like to be fooled, one with extreme power and also one that would ruin everything for all of them if he found out exactly what she was up to.

"You still haven't told me why you're so into my line of work , Vanessa." Lennox said while pressing Charity even closer, with a charming grin.

"It's part of the job," Charity covered with a transparent air of confidence. "I don't think it's all to wise to set up business with someone you don't trust, don't you Mr. Cunnings?" Her eyes remained on his as she slid her arms to his shoulder's.

The man clearly a few years beyond her in age nodded to her words. "Can I trust you, Miss Vokal?" He asked trying to read her eyes as they continued to sway, Lennox knew far too well already that this woman had something up her sleeve. Her queries about his work and Lopez Industries was too inquisitive for his liking.

Her breaths stood unnoticeably shaky, as she felt unsettled by his glances. "Are you calling me a fraud?"

"No." Lennox quickly defended with his smooth voice. "But I must tell you I have yet to meet, an art dealer who has your choice of fashion." He said, taking a quick look at her profile.

Pulling herself closer towards his warmth, she smiled as Charity got him in ear length. "Well, that's because I'm not you're average art dealer." Quickly she glanced over to Destiny who had already begun to sumone back up.

Lennox detached himself from her arms as looked in her deep blue eyes once more. He smiled taking her hands within his. "You're far more than average," He complimented. "In fact you're far more than an _art dealer_. Isn't that right, Agent Standish?"

…

_Closing Thoughts-_ Thank you very much for the reviews, y'all know how much I appreciate them! I don't wanto to speak to soon but the next chapter will come soon _hopefully_ and I really hope everyone is enjoying this!


	19. The Restless

__

Chapter Nineteen - The Restless.

****

LONG TIME NO SEE?! SORRY I HAD TROUBLE SIGNING INTO MY ACCOUNT BUT NOT ANYMORE!

Opening thoughts - This is a long, but hopefully _very juicy _one, I hope you like it! It's going to contain the continuation of the conversation Charity and Miguel, had in _What Becomes Of The Strong. _Plus a few more flashbacks, couldn't hurt!

_ _

Havana, Cuba.

Charity's paces drew of a louder tone once she reached her destination. Pausing just before the door's opening . From where she stood she could clearly here Destiny and Damien's muffled voices mapping out their next moves in the other room of which she was supposed to be in a half an hour ago.

Quietly on the sidelines she listened as her back leaned against the wall, letting her breath partake in a small sigh of relief. Past the excitement of playing the game, she did fear being caught by Lennox Cunnings … it wasn't the aspect of so much what he might have done to her, but more the fact that everything she had promised - everything that had been put on her bringing the Lopez family down would be all thrown away.

But luckily for her it wasn't.

She remained sceptic at first , when he began to tell her that he knew about her situations and he to knew exactly what it felt like to have something so precious stolen by the wrath Lopez's darkened secrets.

__

"They murdered my wife ... Ten years ago," Lennox confided the words bitter at his tongue. He told her since then he decided to work on the inside, try with everything in his power to ruin the Dynasty but there wasn't any way to do that … it was as if no one in Cuba was against all the terrible things the family had done to other's.

__

"They were too scared." Until her.

Charity placed her fingertips around the doorknob. Somehow her talk with Lennox gave her a little bit more drive than she started with but with that came so much more responsibility, now she had more than only one person to fight for.

"It isn't like we could just very well raid the place," Destiny explained, her eyes glancing from Charity to Damien in the lightly dimmed room. "They're practically expecting us to do that."

Something in her tone when she spoke always seemed to turn an angry nerve on to Damien. His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to her talk, it was as if he and Charity were barely _experienced _enough to finish the case themselves."Well there really isn't anything else we can do is there?" He snarled glaring at the woman. "It wasn't like your idea worked or haven't you remembered that you almost got Charity killed,"

He leaned at the end of the table of which Charity and Destiny sat across from each other. Their was an obvious change of emotion in his tone one that neither of the woman could directly put a finger on as his back faced them in the slight darkness.

Charity released her gaze of concern from Damien. She rubbed her eyes momentarily before searching the room, it was hollow almost seemingly dead in its stillness as it was only filled with surveillance video's from the hotel and other devices other officials used when they ventured to this hotel. It was a customary pit stop for, the firm Destiny worked with whenever they were in Cuba.

She sighed quietly sitting back in her chair, her eyes shit trying to clear her mind of all else. "_Almost_ being the big word in that statement," Charity confirmed her voice aimlessly trying to clear tension as she went on. "Besides, without Destiny's quick thinking, we wouldn't have found out about Lennox," Now wasn't the time to fight, and somehow a part of her felt angry with Damien for being so surly at the worst possible time.

Draped on the tables where blueprints and information's on the Lopez Industry spread that found itself in the core of Havana, paper's of each and every person connected with the family blew all about the room that was scattered. A sign of true work and process happening in the are.

Damien grunted a tangible phrase as he crossed his arms.

Destiny was still at the table, half focused on it all. She too, had lost so much to the Lopez family … her friends, her family. The same burning vengeance grew behind her eyes as it did in Charity's, perhaps that's what drew them together that night they met on the cobble stones of the city near the hotel.

"We. Have," Destiny paused in her statements her eyes deeply focusing on the happenings in all quarters of the building as a certain glow came to her eye. She had an idea. " What about the wherehouse,"

The words echoed in Damien and Charity's minds as they both shared a torn away glance. It almost seemed typical of all answers to lie in the very same place, Patrick died.

Her mouth opened half as if wanting badly to sat something as she tightly pursed her lips. Maybe it hurt to much for Charity to ask , maybe beyond herself it scared her that she had gotten so close so fast. Whatever the case every, she just need to work out the mess that formed in her mind. Her eyes fell to the ground before reaching Destiny's and now Damien's. "You mean they have a where house -"

"Comparable to the one they have in Harmony. Yes," The young black woman replied regretfully. "The same one Patrick was killed in five years ago," She continued catching Damien's warning glare, at that point she cursed herself for hashing up old memories for Charity … and Damien.

Slowly she continued. "I've been researching and it seems that they've inhibited one likely to the one in Harmony in almost each state in the U.S - some sparse across Europe, and Southern America."

"That's the only place they'd think we wouldn't look." Charity replied contemplatively.

Damien's furrow deepened as he looked at Charity. That didn't make sense, why wouldn't they expect them to be there, they expected Patrick to be there five years ago what could have changed in that time!? "Why?" He inquired a high raise in brow.

Charity turned to him, surprised he wouldn't have though it although it was late and the room quickly grew black. It wasn't the easiest thing focus when you wee tired and their was a blinding darkness surrounding you. "They think I'm weak," Her lips cracked a tentative smile. "They think I couldn't bare being in another where house after Patrick died."

"They were expecting Charity not to know about their _secret _hide out. Besides the resort, and once every other plan fell through with all of their affiliates, she'd leave …"

"Or killed, which is what they most likely wanted," Charity commented obliquely unfazed by the matter-of-factness.

Somehow all the process and prospects they'd tried to explore by coming to Cuba seemed so irrelevant facing the one solution that had been facing them ever since their planes landed on the rock ground.

"I think we should get some rest," Charity suggested rising from her chair. "It's late. And we have work ahead of us tomorrow."

"So you'll do it?" Damien asked as he turned to her retreating back.

Uncanny as it was Destiny seemed to complete, the ending statement that formed in Damien's expressions. "Were really going , tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Charity shrugged a smile of pre - satisfaction dancing on her lips as she thought of how good it would be to finally see Ricardo and Yiezmien fall. She couldn't wait.

===================================================================================

He couldn't see anything. All that resided around him were sounds, all sharp and piercing to his ears and he winced and dodged all of him his defensive seemed heightened, as Martin sat tied to chair in what seemed the middle of nowhere.

At times his captive who'd hover around him, splashing water on his face and taunting him as much as he could. And hard as he did try he could never truly figure out who the person was … or if it was a person at all? It was a strange though to think but having experienced all he had, it was nothing to over look.

When his blindfold was discarded , his abductor was fully clothed in a dark clothing covered within a long trench coat. Their face covered with some sort of mask, as their voice scratched within some bizarre torturing rasp.

"_Surprise!_" It exclaimed within the light that became the room, watching Martin wince at the sight of it.

He backed away from the figure remaining silent. His then bright hazel eyes seemed to darken in the light with an irreplaceable violent rage. He wanted to kill whoever was keeping him from setting his son free, and keeping the family that he had broken together.

"What's wrong Fitzgerald cat got your tongue?"

"What are you panning to do with me?" He gulped deeply, fearing the answer.

It laughed slightly, seemingly leaning inches away from his breath. "More than you need to here about."

_Harmony Penitentiary._

Miguel must have chained smoked through more than just a pack as he sat in his cell block in the late of night. They'd came to him a few days ago from one of his _onlooker's/ fans_ on the other side of the jailhouse, collecting dust in a dark corner in his cell, until awhile ago.

He never really recalled ever being a smoker, not even somewhere between the time he'd been brainwashed to do God knows what, but the more the box sat isolated in a corner the more it beckoned him.

As he took the first inhale, he felt the smoke enter his lungs adjusting to the comforting burn he lay on his back letting the smoke that filled the space as he exhaled take everything in his path.

He needed this.

He needed the distraction.

Being in jail as long as Miguel had been, or as long as it must have seemed, in a torturing stillness full of an echoed silence and an inescapable darkness that even appears in the light, a man tended to be left alone with his thoughts.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

He didn't want to think about whether his mother and sister where alright, because then he would worry. He didn't want to think about how Douglas and Bianca where handling the club, because then he would only feel envious of the progression he would have no part in …

And most of all Miguel just didn't want to think of the position he was putting Charity in - to prove his innocence, if he ever truly was _innocent_ of all this. It was hard not to think about the trouble he'd caused her , then again it was just as hard for him not to think about her.

He couldn't though.

He didn't want to stop thinking of Charity. To do that, to him, was like telling a human being not to breathe … it was an impossible fatal task.

As he shut his eyes tight, Miguel wanted his mind to be blank for if only just a moment. He didn't want to think about anything or anyone outside. He just wanted everything to go away.

__

In Paris … there's this small inn on this beautiful beach front in the prairies… With his eyes shut and the grey smoke clouding around he could have almost envisioned her laying across from him. Her eyes were shut, too, desperately trying to vividly paint an image in his mind.

She was beautiful. The moon making her pale skin shimmer as her hair lay expertly tussled over her sky colour eyes. A frustrated smile over took her as she held her white sheets tightly around her, still determined no less.

__

I've never been. Charity admitted quietly, her opened blue eyes now falling to his. _I guess I just like to imagine I have , through the pictures I've seen…_

He didn't dare talk. Miguel didn't even think he could, fearing he would have ruined the moment, he just listened all the tension of the world seeming so irrelevant at the sound of her.

Timidly she smiled. He could tell she felt nervous by this situation - their situation. His hazel eyes bore into her with such a deep intensity, their were feeling behind his eyes … feeling that Miguel knew Charity couldn't return nor ones she'd expected expecting their affair to be purely physical and nothing but. In spite of himself and their _pact _he felt indifferent. _Anyway, there's this sunset … it comes up at around five in the morning just up above the waves of the beach. It's the most beautiful thing … I don't think I've every seen anything so beautiful._

I don't know … every time I dream or when I need an escape I just picture myself there, looking over the waves as the sun comes up -

Charity turned away from him her eyes flickering open and shut while her words ceased letting deep contemplation set in. She was thinking of him, Miguel would have been more than an idiot if he didn't realize where her heart truly was. He knew she was still in love with Patrick, and that's why he couldn't help but feel like beating himself up for how far he put himself out to her. Miguel was never one to be rejected by any woman, and that wasn't going to change he wouldn't let it.

__

I'm sorry … She continued breaking a restless silence , a weak smile becoming of her quickly before a laugh. _I don't even know why I even told you that._

That was the first time he saw it.

Perhaps it had always been there, masked as his _thought - of _addiction he had of her, but the deeper he looked was the more eh saw, and soon reluctant feelings weren't as easy to conceal. He didn't think he would feel anything for her once whatever they had began … but he did, nor did he think he'd ever fall for her,

But he was.

For he first time Miguel smiled in his jail cell. His eyes still shut smoke floating above him, the sight of her still laying beside him made things slightly bearable for the moment, although he knew tomorrow would have been a different story. He enjoyed having _her_ even if it was only a figment of his imagination .

__

Havana Hotel Suite.

The town was stunning at night. Charity leaned against a wall her eyes closed listening to the sounds of Havana in the late of night, the image of shimmering lights and flowing dresses still in her blinded sights as she could feel the thick warn air, and the tempting sweet smells.

She opened them quickly while turning around and venturing to her balcony, noticing a couple invaded in a heated exchange in her eye sight. With her breaths becoming heavy she backed away her eyes fluttering shut once more.

__

"Damn it answer me, Miguel? Why did you do this to me?"

Silence.

__

"God do you like doing this to me? Was this some sorted plan of yours. You must have been in with all the Lopez Industries schemes weren't you. You fucking bastard you seduced me for the hell of it just to get a fucking cheap thrill. Get back at the bitch, right? RIGHT?!"

She thought he was enjoying her pain, the inside of his demeanour dancing with glee with the spectacle she'd been making of herself and the pain the radiated in her darkened indigo eyes. Charity turned at that moment knowing that talking to Miguel at this point was doing her more harm that good, as she felt a tight grasp on her arm violently turning her around.

__

"You may think this is one of the worst possible things that can happen to you in life right now, and I'm truly sorry , but I **won't **stand here and listen to this, especially when you hardly understand even the morsel of what you've just put yourself in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Charity. You knew exactly what you were getting into when you got with me, if you were as good at your job as I suspected you would have figured out through my unwillingness to tell you about my past that something was up. But still you wanted to be with me, I never seduced you … we both got into this thing willingly -"

She wanted badly to ask him about all the times he'd said he loved her, that the words practically dripped from her tongue but she refrained keeping her strength as she glared at him, recoiling her arm viciously.

__

"Really because from where I sit it looks as if what we **had** wasn't as willing as I first conceived. Think about it: You knew I was vulnerable after loosing Patrick and that I had no intentions of wanting you but still you persisted to involve yourself in **my life** until …" She paused closing her statement when she knew well what she was close to allowing herself to say : **_Until I felt as though I had to have you._**

Charity grasped herself tightly the breezes blowing past her, she wanted her eyes to open breaking her of the memory but it wouldn't cease.

__

"The truth of the matter is, I've seen more than enough to believe you killed … Patrick and chose never to tell me when you knew how much it meant to me and when you knew …"

His hazel eyes pierced her in memory as vividly as they did the moment, they stood on opposing sides. She remembered trying to avoid him but his gaze was so strong as if a power to enable her from doing nothing else but watch him.

"That you were falling in love with me, Charity?" He'd said in the same tone of knowing arrogance, she met with so many times. The room fell silent once more as she looked on at him with mixed emotions of anger and hurt. _"You said it before, you told me you loved me … there's no point in denying it any longer."_

"There's nothing to deny." She'd told him coolly cursing herself for letting her mouth get the best of her. _"I never meant what I said … saying that I loved you now was just an empty word. Just a fulfillment to make things seem better, when the truth is I **don't** love you … I've **never** loved you."_ She remembered a small flash of hurt that hit his eyes as he turned from her, and she couldn't help but feel complete … even if it was a lie. _"Does it ring a bell, Miguel? I sure you remember when you looked me in the eyes and told me the exact same lie …"_

She saw him stand silently ahead of her. His hand clasped in front of him as he turned, _"Go away Charity."_ His voice was calm, emotionless as he looked at her deadly.

__

"Not until you answer me."

"There's nothing to answer. I killed Patrick, there is nothing else you could possibly need to know. So please just leave,"

"I don't believe you." She'd confided her voice calm as she tried to get him to look at her once more. Charity knew there was more to this that what she'd seen all she wanted was the truth from him.

__

"The video tape or the news reports weren't enough weren't they?"

"Enough to make me **think **you killed Patrick, but not enough to make me believe it. Like you said Miguel I am good at my job, and I know there's something wrong with this, I just know it! And if you'd just tell me the truth …"

"You can finally save the poor rich boy? Sorry, I don't think that could ever be done. Charity, there are things that are bigger than just you and I …_" _Miguel confided. If only she'd known the truth … if only he'd known the truth. _" And this … this just happens to be one of them, believe me. Now just leave,"_

She walked away at that moment, angry with herself and with Miguel for not wanting to tell her the truth of which she knew he held.

As Charity opened her eyes once again she bit her lip in shear anguish, halting her tears while hugging her sides a s a ways of comfort but it did nothing for her. There wasn't any comfort for this: A heart still evidently caught between two men, the love of her life and his conceived killer.

…

__

Closing Thoughts - Next chapter is ½ done. _Please,_ feel free to cuss me in your reviews and I hope this is better than what I've been writing so far.


	20. All Falls Down

__

Chapter Twenty - All Falls Down.

_ _

_Opening Thoughts - _I'm warning y'all Charity's character takes a farther turn down the completely OCC Passions' world I like to live in! ( Not that most would complain) Just wanted to inform.

_…_

__

Harmony, Maine.

Bianca distractedly made circles with her dingy wash cloth around her bar. Her brown eyes searched the empty club before resting at her watch, it was around 3:00 in the morning, the bar was cleaned at it was finally time for her to go home.

But to go home to what?

To call Charity? No, because Charity had left with no apparent signs of return. Speaking to Kay was no longer an option because lately her friend seemed to detach herself from their relationship and kept to her work and to her Crane.

Things weren't the same.

She'd admitted to that a long time ago that things I this club as well as things in her life weren't the same since Miguel got arrested for murder. Her boss.

Bianca had made some sort of _efforts_ to visit Miguel but he'd no longer wanted any visitors, perhaps she might have been one of the few but she still believed that he was a good man and that this murder was a big mistake.

Just like _he _used to.

The crowd at the club wasn't as it used to be and day after day that past Bianca suddenly began to wonder why she woke each morning. Not a common thought for her but she couldn't help but, when she woke alone without the family she'd once prided on having. She felt like Paloma did: Alone and lost.

"I brought you some coffee," And somehow Bianca knew Douglas felt worse. "I thought you'd need some you've been working all night," She'd commented quietly , as he nodded stopping the barking he'd done over the phone before she walked in.

He'd been checking up on the new security he'd put on the Lopez - Fitzgerald Mansion keeping his promise to Miguel to keep Pilar and Paloma safe.

He murmured some sort of a thanks as he placed the mug beside him as he went back to the pile of papers that were all over Miguel's old desk. Never once giving Bianca a passing glance.

"I - never got the chance to tell you before," That was the other thing among many things that changed. Douglas never even muttered a word to her any more, never once trying to make her have any remote feeling for him. It was understandable, considering their situations and Bianca should have been happy, "I think it's really _sweet_ what you're doing for Mrs. Lopez - Fitzgerald and Miguel's sister," But she kind of missed his aimlessly please for his affections … what was the saying _you'll never miss the well until it's dry. _And did she ever.

It seemed as if her shaky words had some sort of effect on him because for once in a long while, Douglas looked at her. His eyes spoke to her with news that he could no longer contain; Hopefully it was good.

Douglas' hands intermingled with each other as he nodded Bianca to his side. "If I told you this would you believe me?" He asked quietly his brown eyes deeply searching hers.

Bianca rose her brow, contemplating what this _something _might have been. " I, um - I guess so," She fumbled, " I guess it would kind of depend on what it is though?"

He gave another uncharacteristic nod, as he took out a picture. She surveyed it quietly with her lips tightly pursed as she glanced back at Douglas waiting for a reply.

"Douglas, I think it's time you go home." She sighed dejectedly looking at a normal picture of Miguel. "You've obviously been working _too _hard on trying to overturn, Miguel's case,"

"No I haven't Bianca," He roared in protest.

"Yes you have," Bianca protested growing impatient and angry within the conversation the only good it was doing was reminding her of all they'd lost.

"Look at the picture _one_ more time Bianca," To entertain Douglas, she looked at it for a long while before looking back up at him. "What do you see?"

Quickly and assuredly as before she replied. "A picture of Miguel,"

"No."

"Doug who else could this be? I know you've been working hard but with some rest maybe -"

"It's Ricardo, Bianca." Douglas cut in standing behind her with a wry smile etched to his lips as he ran a nervous hand through his shortly cut hair.

She shook her head, because the chances of this being true were impossible. Yes, granted she'd never met Ricardo and she couldn't play on genetics but for the most part she knew they were cousins … but in this picture they looked more the part of twins than cousins … _No? _"What?"

"The video that's been put out at that old where house by the peer showed _Miguel_ shooting Patrick, but what if it wasn't Miguel, Bianca? What if Ricardo was the one that did it?" Douglas knew there wasn't any what _ifs_ in the matter, Ricardo _did_ frame Miguel there was no other reason.

Yet still Bianca stood in disbelief sliding her form away from Douglas as she looked up at him. "Where did you get this?"

"In the office."

"You've met Ricardo before?"

Douglas hesitated as the memory of Miguel's darker doing's came to mind. "Yes," But he did meet Ricardo briefly he knew of the cousins resemblance but it wasn't as pungent as it was now. A person would have to truly observe the two to actually catch the strong resemblance but not now.

Bianca still remained adamant to her word, as great as this sounded it _had _to be too good to be true. "I still don't believe it."

"Look at the bottom of the picture. It was taken this year in November," Douglas said as she did so yet again, turning back to him horrified. "Somewhere on a remote island."

"Miguel was here in- in …" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Miguel was with Charity in November."

"And he was also searching for more than his father," Douglas added.

"So … so why in the Hell didn't he take this information to the police?" Bianca shrieked.

__

Havana, Cuba.

_1:00 AM._

"Because he hardly knows he didn't actually kill anyone." Ricardo snickered, as he told Rosco about his newest conquest.

They were underground in a small office sitting on opposing sides of a steel office table. They was a silver light beaming through the room, as Rosco laughed slightly, somewhat amazed of how Ricardo was able to pull the murder off so eloquently. For this whole time his cousin was in jail, for killing a cop and he actually went for it.

"Because he was brain washed…" Rosco continued.

"What a terrible waist of genetics, huh?" Ricardo continued estimating Rosco's emotions with his words at the thought of him having to be forced to do the things he did knowing full well of the prosperous outcome.

He shrugged slightly his honey eyes resting on the man. "The way you saw it I'd imagine it is." Rosco merely replied. "But that isn't what we're here for aren't we?"

Ricardo frowned slightly as he surveyed the room. "Just making small talk before killing time I guess," He said, feeling somewhat giddy at the thought that two of his biggest problems would be dead in a matter of moments.

"You still don't know if this chick Agent is going to be at the where house tonight, Hell, you don't even know if she's in Cuba so how do you expect to have her and Yiezmien killed today," Rosco commented.

That was true. It was a gamble suspecting that Charity would actually show up to the where house of if she'd even come, but a few days ago he'd gotten a lead over the phone form an affiliate insisting they'd seen a woman of Agent Standish's credentials wondering down the streets of Havana. It has to be her, Ricardo assured himself in thought as he focused on a sceptical Rosco once more.

"I've sent Yiezmien to the where house." He stood walking around the tightly confined room in study. Ricardo dismissed the thought of his plans going wrong but even so all would go well. "Did you do what we've talked about?" He asked vaguely.

He turned to Rosco who was tapping on his laptop keys pensively making sure his job was done correctly before he nodded. "Everything's been timed for two,"

Ricardo's lips curved upwards at the words. "Fast demise," He commented with a nod. "I like that."_  
_

_  
=====================================================  
_

_1:15 AM._

They walked through the darkened and dinged sewer of the where house building. A conceived putrid smell rezoning through the heated winds, the sight of it all before her made her stomach church as she treaded through the muddy water's the imperceptible beam of a flashlight swinging it's rays to and fro about her, as she turned.

"How much farther?" Damien said in a voice comparable to a whining moan. Turning Destiny and Charity's attention to the grown man who had suddenly converted squeamish at the thought of filth and otherliving things residing in the same sewer of which he dipped his shoes into. This was definitely not one of the finer part's of working for the officials.

The flashlight flickered once or twice before Charity finally dignified the answer. "We don't know Damien," She said in a grim tone . "We're kind oflost here," She grimaced slightly, softly brushing her nose to avoid the dead smell as she turned away from a definitely horrified Damien.

"W - What did you just say, Charity?" His dark brown eyes grew fiercely big in the blackness of it all. "Because I could have sworn that you just said that we were … lost!? And that couldn't be right? Because we've spent the last two hours in this … nasty assed sewer, being liable to any sort of disease in the book ; So please, tell me wearen't lost!"

There was a think thoughtful silence as the sound of shoes delving into the sticky mud under need the aqueous lining, making a dissatisfying sound that ripped through a still brought a sigh to Destiny's voice, and a wry smile to Charity's lips finding solstice in the humour of it all.

Destiny was half sympathized the man at this point, for being so afraid and half repelled him for being such a shitless wimp in the situation, "We're not lost, Damien." It was pathetic to watch and even worse to listen to.

"Thank God." He gasped almost falling out of air as he continued to circulate light around. "You know some people, should know when and where a joke like that is appropriate." Damien spewed towards Charity.

She turned to the comment the flash of the light glooming in her eyes. "And some people, should grow some balls. Enough balls mind you to realize that some sewer water won't kill him." Charityretorted, lowly.

"Listen you two," Destiny finally hissed. "We have a limited amount of time before all the employees file into this building." She declared making a turn down another dark path. "Now I don't know about you, but I think us coming in late won't do much for the element of surprise deal we were going for. And I'll be damned if I let you two ruin it, so …___Shut Up!_" She shrieked in the silence, before stopping completely.

The sound of squishing ceased as all three stood in the likely stillness. "Jesus! Now we're really lost." Damien cried, cursing as he stopped hard down into the water flinging the flashlight about.

Destiny turned to Damien with a short smile confusing the man on no ends as to how she could smile at a time like this one. She walked up to him grabbing the flashlight and radiating it towards a long stair case. "No actually, we're here."

The silence dominated once more, in a certain awe of completion as Charity spoke up. "I want you two to wait for me outside the quarters."

Both looked at each other then at Charity before expressing their words on no consent . They couldn't very well leave Charity alone in a building full of people who wanted her dead, that topped the list of all illogical.

"Destiny you know you're way back out, right?" Charity questioned dismissing the protest.

The woman eyes her momentarily before answering. "Yes, but -"

"Follow that and I'll meet you back their," Charity cut off.

"No, Charity, we aren't going to leave you here. You need back up in there if anything," Damien chimed..

Charity shook her head fervently not sure if either of her partners truly understood how much she needed to do this. "Like Destiny said everyone while be in that building in a short while, I need the back up to hold everyone back until then."

Instinctively, "Ricardo's not in there, you know." Damien caught on to the reason of things. "If he knows you're here … if he knows how vitalyou are he isn't going to do the job himself,"

As much as he didn't like the idea he went against his gut feeling told himself that she would be alright, but just in case something went wrong. " We're sending in other police officer's as soon as we get out,"

"That way if anything happens you'll still have someone on the inside." Destiny added. "No other way you're getting in otherwise."

Charity mounted the brass stair case, putting one foot on the foot wedge then the next afterwards the next before finally answering the proposition. "Fine,"

=================================================================

____

1:50 AM.

Charity rose the barrier that separated her from the main floors. Lifting herself, with a grunt, from the banister until she met a solid ground and she landed upon a trashed floors in the dark.

She stood on her feet dusting soot off of herself while sticking to her primary positions that found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be a big packing room. As she observed she couldn't help but thinking of Patrick, his lifeless body laying on these same floors … Miguel standing over him with the gun, his eyes full of a crazed satisfaction … the same sudden moonlight blasting through the windows giving the place a white light.

Her thoughts were abruptly shaken by the fountain lights being flickered on. Charity searched the room once more all her senses heightened with the thought of another being in the room with her as she saw the space to be completely abandoned.

"Who's here?" She bellowed into the hush her questioned not being answered as she began to walk about the room. The lights flashed off again, and Charity screamed when the strong jolt of a wood table being thrown against her pinned her the wall.

She pursed her lips lightly suppressing another sound as she glanced down at her stomach and the table that had restrained her. The lights coming back on revelling a woman standing at the end of the hallway holding what looked to be like a mallet.Oh my God, it couldn't have been … but it was, Yiezmien.

"I told you falling in love with him was bad news, Charity." She said flatly. "But you never listened."

Her eyes fell towards Yiezmien, her mouth fighting to find words yet only recovering the pain. "You," She rasped, the fragment all that she could muster to say.

"Yes, Darling it's me." She answered sarcastically running her hands up and down the mallet. She loved the helplessness that played in Charity's eyes as she fell short for breath, perhaps the table lodged in her midriff would do the job of killing her far better than the mallet would, "You know Miguel still would have been mine if he hadn't of met you." She declared calmly walking towards her.

"He loved me." Yiezmien declared. "He always did and always will,"

"I was with him, when he got arrested. I was the one who stuck by him when he chose to involve himself with the Lopez line of con. Not you"

The room began to spin to her as her glance glared into Yiezmine's walking figure. "You … you be- tray- ed … h-im." She managed falling short of breath each time. Referring to the tape, Charity knew Yiezmien had something to do with that. "You ruined his life!" Charity managed in a roar that singed her body in pain.

"For his own good." The woman retorted an insane rage in her statements. "Don't you see, things would have been so much worse if I hadn't given the police the tape. He needed to see where he went wrong …we needed that for a better relationship."

Charity listened the woman babble, and the more convinced she was that the bitch was insane. She spoke of her and Miguel as if she hadn't been the whore of the situation sleeping with his cousin and outing him any chance she had gotten.She was the reason Miguel went to the jail the first time, let alone the second. He never betrayed her, Miguel left Yiezmien because she was then what sheis now … trouble.

"We could have been together," She whispered glaring at Charity. "Nothing would have changed if it wasn't for you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she sped towards her wielding the black mallet towards Charity, with another deepened breath Charity pushed the table away as Yiezmien was inches away the table knocking her down on impact as she slid away lightly clenching her stomach, the mallet falling out of her hands and away from her.

She glared at her for a moment panting on the floor as Charity limped to her side, she looked at her for a moment in her helplessness before kicking her fiercely. Kneeling down at eyes level, "Funny how your name never came up all the nights Miguel made slow passionate love to me," Her voice was barely audible her words in a tone only the two of them could her. Charity relished each and everyone of her true words as she stared back into Yiezmine's eyes. Yiezmien groaned as she attempted to lift herself lifted before Charity countered slapping her hard while falling again.

"You'd think it come up once or twice if he was so infatuated with you as you said right." Yiezmien stood her eyes flaming as she lunged Charity and returned the burn at the side of her face with a punch.

"You bitch," She screeched, as they rolled around the room each movement filled with punches and slaps that drew blood. "You'll never live to touch him again,"

Charity's mouth opened the cut on her lip stinging. At the words both woman heard the sound of a loud cracking noise that came from bellow them. A sound so profound it made them stop their actions to take notice of such.

_=======================================================================  
_

__

___2:01 AM. - Outside._

It was if the building was sinking into the ground. The bottom half of it crumbling into pieces, taking all the other top floors along with it as the debris came briskly crashing down all around the space.

"CHARITY!?!" Damien bellowed as the dust covered him and all the other police officer's of Cuba. The building vanishing right before their eyes

_…_

____

___Closing Thought -_ I wasn't all that impressed with the whole "Building Falling Down" scene and for that I'm truly sorry for those who are starring at the screen completely perturbed. For that reason, and also because our main 'Heroine' here Charity keeps on finding herself in all these do or die situations. I will say that this scene will play into the next and it's all part of the process of one good plan … keep that in mind ;).

Now you might of thought Charity going into the where house alone was stupid on her part considering, but I will vouch and say that that happening was Charity's way of meddling with what happened five years ago in the first chapter.

Which leads us to this! I know it must have been strange for Charity and the crew to go through all this to fight of Patrick's behalf and once Charity gets there she and Yiezmien ends up fighting over Miguel … (the mix of priorities are astounding) Don't worry that was planned and the 'Patrick' fight comes …


End file.
